Erase una vez, nosotros
by Sakurai Alighieri
Summary: Como las estrellas que brillan en el cielo, nuestros sentimientos no desaparecerán, incluso, si nuestras manos llegan a separarse. -Mirando el cielo desde esa colina, que es lo que tus ojos miraran..-Después de 3 años, Candy vuelve a la vida de Terry de manera inesperada, cuando él ya la creía inalcanzable..¿Su amor se habrá desvanecido? o solo duerme en lo profundo de su corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Hola amigas, he vuelto y les traigo esta nueva historia que espero les agrade. En esta ocasión hare un Candy x Terry x Susana, que espero quede bien.. xD..

Como todavía está en construcción este ficción, solo publicare un capitulo cada semana, como en mis anteriores entregas, y pues chicas, en lo que va desenvolviendo la historia, no me vayan a odiar, por el tema que tratara esta vez.

Y bien según sus comentarios, hare el final... Si gustan seguir la historia por face, déjenme en su comentario, para dejarles el link de pag, y puedan leer el fic en formato pdf, y disfrutar de algunas imágenes de portada que iré colocando.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme nuevamente, en este nuevo sueño...

Me despido de ustedes, son sin antes decirle, que Candy Candy es propiedad de Mitzuki e Higarashi, y que yo solo tomo prestado sus personajes para este loco sueño... Sin finalidad de lucro, solo entretenimiento.

Desde México para todas ustedes, con mucho cariño...

* * *

 **Erase una vez... nosotros...**

 **Capitulo 1**

-Encuentro-

* * *

...

...

La luz del sol brillaba en lo alto, cálida en esa mañana de verano que estaba por terminar.

La brisa que soplaba el viento era agradable, volándole un poco los cabellos rubios mientras corría desesperada por no llegar tan tarde a la escuela.

Estaba segura que La Srita. Lane, ese día si la regañaría, después de todo ella siempre había llegado tarde a la escuela.

Mas esa mañana en especial, hubo un motivo el que la retraso aun más.—Se sentía tan cabeza dura, porque a sus 17 años, a causa de ese chico de hermosos ojos azules, no había podido dormir. No solo eso, el despertador no funciono y se levanto tan tarde que a duras penas se pudo vestir correctamente después de la ducha de agua fría, antes de salir corriendo de su hogar...

No es que fuera ella una chica tonta, No, no lo era.

Ella tenía un plan a futuro, solo que todavía ello tendría que esperar, estaba por terminar el instituto, y era el momento justo en que ella escogería su destino. Sería la mejor enfermera de Londres, y si su cabeza daba para más, buscaría especializarse en cirugía o pediatría.

-Suspiro profundo y volvió a sonreír, de manera soñadora- Este era su primer día de clases juntos, después de haber trabajado tanto para poder quedar en el mismo grupo que él, después de que años atrás le siguiera a lo lejos, su progreso educativo, hoy podría verlo desde la comodidad de su butaca. ¡¿Quién sabe?! A lo mejor ella podría cautivar su corazón.

Con ello en mente y con esa gran sonrisa en los labios, continúo corriendo, de manera distraída por la calle que debía de estar abarrotada de estudiantes, pero para su pesar o para su buena suerte esta se encontraba casi desierta , alzo la mano para mirar de reojo su reloj de pulsera mientras corría un poco más fuerte, pero llegando a una esquina, sin querer choco con algo.

Buena la hiciste Candice White!—Pensó regañándose mentalmente, al tambalearse y casi caer de espaldas, de no ser por alguien que le sostuvo antes de caer...

Levanto la mirada discretamente apenada, para poder agradecer a su salvador, solo para encontrarse con aquel chico en que desde hacía un buen rato estaba pensando.

El sonrojo en su cara, hizo que se levantara casi de sopetón, sin importarle el fuerte dolor recibido debido al choque.

Mientras el joven castaño, le miraba de manera un poco confusa, pero tuvo que admitir que era una escena divertida.

-¿Qué era lo que estaría pensando aquella chica rubia distraída? – Se pregunto internamente, mientras la chica rubia que hacia algunos minutos había estado en sus brazos trataba de hablar coherentemente..

-Grrra.. Gracias.. - Dijo ella casi en un susurro poco audible, aun con su rostro colorado...

-No te preocupes, no fue nada—Contesto sonriente, luego de tenderle la mano para saludarle—Mi nombre en Terruce Grandchéster, fue un placer poder ayudarte de que no cayeras al suelo ...

El color que había menguado un poco en ella, volvió a subir de manera rápida a su rostro

—Candy!... Candice White... es ese mi nombre, - Contesto de manera autómata, ante el inesperado evento de poder hablar con aquel chico de sus sueños...

Como si él la estuviera estudiando, le miro por algunos instantes , y luego le sonrió de vuelta...

Tonta! Tonta! Tonta!- Y un montón de improperios mas, ella pensaba en su contra mientras él le miraba de manera divertida...

Era él! , Era Terruce Grandchéster, quien estaba enfrente de ella! Sonriéndole y tratándola de manera amable.

No sabía si era a causa del golpe, por lo que ella (Candice White) estuviera alucinando, o si era en verdad lo que estaba ocurriendo, solo trataba de poder contestar, aunque fuera de manera mecánica, tratando de no verse tan tonta... ¿Debía pellizcarse, para cerciorarse totalmente de la realidad? O ¿Era mejor, dejar que aquella alucinación o ensoñación siguiera su curso? De todas formas, si estaba inconsciente y pronto tuviera que morir, ella moriría con una sonrisa en los labios, ya que ella estaba soñando con Terry .

-Es un gusto Candice.. - Contesto nuevamente el, con una voz suave y modulada, cosa que a ella estremeció, sacándole de ese estado ...

-Parece ser que vamos en el mismo instituto.. – Comento él, al percatarse que traían el mismo uniforme - ¿Te parece bien si caminamos juntos? Debes de ser nueva, no te he visto en la escuela..

-Yo.. ahh! Etto! No.. No soy nueva .. y.. –Contesto mientras hacia ademanes a lo alto con sus manos y hacia muchos gestos graciosos

\- Etto... si está bien ir juntos .. Por mi no hay problema.. Yo.. este!.. Disculpa.. Estaba distraída... por.. –Trataba rápidamente de decir algo coherente—

Ah! la hora... -Entonces inconscientemente miro hacia el reloj de pulsera que traía puesto, poniendo cara de horror ante la hora que marcaba este.. -

-Es tarde! .. No lograremos entrar!

Terry tomo su mano revisando también la hora, temblando ella ante su contacto- Tienes razón, si no, nos apresuramos no llegaremos... - Sonriendo de vuelta Terry cerro su mano entorno a la suya y comenzaron a correr...

La suave brisa del viento, le hizo llegar el aroma a colonia que desprendía él. Anonadada, ella solo seguía el paso que él le imponía, mientras su mano le tomaba fuertemente, para que no se soltara.

Estaban algo retirados de la escuela, del colegio San Paul's, uno de los más prestigiosos de Londres y si no corrían un poco más fuerte no llegarían a tiempo para que los dejaran pasar.

Sin embargo, debían de descansar y tomar un poco de aire, para poder continuar corriendo con la mochila que estaba algo pesada.

Más aun con todos los esfuerzos, cuando llegaron al portal de la escuela, este ya había cerrado dejándoles afuera del plantel.

-Creo que no lo hemos conseguido.. – Dijo el comenzando a reír a carcajadas, al querer tomarlo con humor después de todo lo corrido. Por un momento ella le miro un poco confundida, pero luego ella también comenzó a reír, acompañándole en ese momento..

-En fin, nada se le puede hacer, nuestro historial se verá manchado con este incidente Señorita White. Pensaran todos que somos la pareja de amantes mas irreverente del San Paul´s, la que falto en su primer día de clases.. —-Volviendo a reír, estrepitosamente como si aquello fuera una gran broma..

Aquel comentario, hizo que ella se pusiera roja, y aunque también reía, lo último de su risa, ya no era tan sincera...

-Disculpa Candice, tal vez mi último comentario, te puso un poco incomoda. No debe de ser agradable para tu novio, que cotilleen los demás, acerca de nosotros..

-No.. No es eso Terruce... -Dijo tímidamente - No es que tenga novio, solo es que...

-No me lo creo..¡¿ Como puede ser que alguien tan linda como tú?!..¿No será que a ti.. Te gusta batear de tu mismo lado?—Dijo Terry golpeando su mano , como si hubiera descubierto algo, sonriendo de manera socarrona...

\- Oye! - Grito indignada... –A mí me gustan los hombres! - Contesto Candy segura de si

\- Oh! Pero que genial, - Sonrió abiertamente, mientras tomaba nuevamente su mano y la agitaba, como si la felicitara- Sería una lástima, que una linda pecosa como tú, fuera de ese bando...

-Pero que cosas está diciendo señor Grandchéster!

-Señor? Me estas llamando a mi señor- Terry se señalo a si mismo antes de volver a reír estrepitosamente... - No soy un vegete ni mucho menos soy casado... y me imagino que tu tampoco Candice... –Sonrió ladinamente - No es normal que la chicas, tomen tanta distancia ¡¿Qué eres, una extraterrestre? - contesto sonriente mientras ella parecía palidecer -

\- Terry.. Llámame Terry por favor... –corrigió El joven de cabellos castaños que poco antes se había calmado... Mientras, alcanzaba su mano y la llevaba a sus labios...

Sintiendo nuevamente el calor llegar y situarse en la cara... ella no supo cómo responder, mientras el sonreía de manera ladeada..

-Bueno sé que no es algo que debamos festejar ya que nos estamos saltando las clases, pero Candice, aceptarías ir a desayunar y dar un paseo conmigo. Sería un poco tonto que regresaras a tu casa, solo a que te reten, será nuestro primer secreto, ahora que inicia nuestra amistad.. ¡¿Aceptas pecosa?!

Ella iba a contestar, cuando le jalo nuevamente y comenzaron a caminar...

-Que gusto que aceptaras, veras que no te arrepentirás... –Le dijo mientras la jalaba cerca de él, para caminar juntos por la calle... La luz del sol, ilumino su rostro y ella quedo lívida, ante la imagen que miro de él en ese momento... aunque no había salido lo que ella había planeado, no podía quejarse, ese sería uno de los mejores días de su vida...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Dentro de la escuela, Susana estaba un poco confundida a mitad de la tutoría.

Era ilógico que Candy faltara a su primer día de clases, más cuando sabía lo importante que era para ella, el poder compartir aula con Terrence Grandchéster.

Suspiro resignada, era obvio que ya después de la tercera hora, no le dejarían pasar. Miro hacia el lugar vacio de su amiga, y volvió a suspirar. Sí, que estar sin ella, era aburrido...

Pero después de analizarlo bien, noto también el lugar vacio de Grandchéster... ¡¿podría ser que ellos dos estuvieran juntos?! - Pensó por un momento, y luego desecho la idea..

No podía ser, ellos no se conocían... bueno al menos, él no a ella. Terruce, siempre había sido de una manera muy selectiva.

A duras penas, había conseguido acercarse a él, y entablar una que otra palabra en un principio. Y el que Terry le haya tomado un poco de confianza, le costó un poco de trabajo, pero ya estaba hecho y ahora, que podría ayudar a su amiga de la infancia a conocerlo, ella falta.. Menuda sorpresa.. Pensó para si...

En fin, no se perdería de nada, ya que el también había faltado.

Las clases continuaron, y al final de ellas, debía de ir al club de natación. Pronto serian las competiciones a nivel escolar, y ella debía de entrenar para acortar su tiempo, tenía muchos deseos de ganar, para poder pasar a las estatales.

Cuando terminara de sus deberes, se pasaría por la casa de Candy, y le preguntaría el porqué había faltado..

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ya habían salido casi todos los alumnos de las clases, solo unos cuantos estaban en el plantel, debido a los clubs, que tenia este.

Era más que obvio que Susana estuviera ahí, pero debido a que ella no había ingresado a clases, no podía ir en su búsqueda. Terry quien se hubo portado tan amable con ella, invitándola a desayunar y a dar un paseo por un parque cercano, hacia poco se tuvo que retirar, para llegar a su trabajo de medio tiempo.

En el poco tiempo que estuvo con él, pudo enterarse de muchos aspectos que desconocía respecto a él.

Se entero que Susana, era también amiga de Terry desde un año atrás. (Pero ella no le comento que la conocía) Que vivía solo, debido a que sus padres se habían separado recientemente, y que opto por ello al no querer tomar partido por alguno.

Su madre después de la ruptura, se mudo a Estados unidos y su padre se había casado recientemente. Y aunque ellos veían monetariamente por él, le gustaba de trabajar, para comprarse sus cosas.

Se entero que sus calificaciones estaban bajando mucho, porque el último juego Halo de Xbox One le encantaba, y cuando podía se desvelaba jugando en línea, olvidándose de sus tareas. Que su cumpleaños era el 28 de Enero, que era de signo Zodiacal Acuario pero que tenia ascendentes de Escorpio..

Su comida favorita, era el pastel de carne y odiaba el tener que lavar su ropa..

Estaba tan contenta, y tenía tantas ganas de hablar con su amiga, pero Susana todavía tardaría, así que resignada, se tuvo que esperar para que pudiera copiarle los apuntes y no retrasarse.

Cuando Susana salió de la escuela, corrió enseguida de manera asombrada hacia donde se encontraba Candy, que vestía también el uniforme ,¿Qué hacia ella ahí en ese lugar? ¡¿Se había saltado las clases?! –Se pregunto internamente-

-Candy! ¿Qué paso? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?

Candy sonrió y se abrazo de ella chillando de emoción... - Terry! Susana.. Terry se dio cuenta de que existo... En la mañana choque sin querer con él, y por mi culpa llegamos tarde.

Como no quería que me regañaran, no me dejo volver a casa, así que pase el día con él. –Dijo rápidamente Candy, que hacia caras y muecas graciosas...

-De verdad Candy!.. Te hablo ese idiota, bueno para nada... –Comento Susana Sonriendo -

-Susi!.. No le digas así... –Corrigió Candy—

\- jajajaja... ok! ... solo por ti... –Dijo ella mientras le guiñaba el ojo, antes de abrazarla...

-Entonces Candy, debes de ponerme al corriente.. Cuéntame con lujo de detalles lo que hicieron tú y ese bribón...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La oscuridad de la noche había caído y el apenas estaba llegando a su casa. Se quito el uniforme de aquel restaurante en el que trabajaba a media jornada, y se dejo caer en su cama.

Recordando alegre, la cara de aquella chica rubia que recién había conocido.

Si que era todo un caso, no recordaba el haber reído tanto en tan solo un día.

La forma inocente en que lo miraba Candice, era algo que no podía sacarse de la mente, además de todas las muecas graciosas que hacia sin querer.. Sin duda Candice White, era una chica agradable, de la cual quería saber más...

El foquito rojo intermitente de la contestadora, le llamo la atención y pesaroso, dejo la comodidad de su cama para revisar sus mensajes.. pensó en ese momento que debía darle a sus padres el numero del móvil, que recién había comprado y se regaño mentalmente por no haberle pedido su número de celular a Candice, pero iba en la misma escuela que él, solo era cuestión de tiempo de volverse a encontrar, incluso podría topársela en el camino, ya que lo más probable era que ella viviera cerca de su vecindario.

Ya un poco más centrado en sus pensamientos apretó el botón de play, para escuchar sus mensajes...

Tiene un mensaje- la voz de la contestadora rompió el silencio que guardaba esa habitación- Tiene un mensaje, del numero ####### recibido hoy a las 14 horas cero minutos... luego un el sonido de un pitido

-Terry! —Sonó fuerte la voz chillona y regañona de Susana—

Tú , que te crees bueno para nada? ¿Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta que faltaste a clases? Te dije claramente que tenias que venir, que te iba a presentar a una amiga y tu reverendo imbécil faltas! - Ahhhh! Que voy a hacer contigo... si no vienes mañana iré a tu casa y te pateare en tu lindo estúpido trasero para que no puedas volver a sentarte.. ¡¿Me oíste?!

\- Fin de la comunicación - xD -

Suspiro cansado y volvió a su cama.

No entendía porque Susana, últimamente quería emparejarlo con su amiga, el no tenia en ese momento intenciones de salir con nadie.

. –Entonces la cara sonrojada de Candice apareció en su memoria- Y sonrió de nuevo inconsciente de hacerlo.. Tal vez, si fuera con ella... tal vez.. Lo reconsideraría...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

La mañana siguiente, Candy se levanto mucho más temprano que la vez pasada, esta vez sí entraría a clases y se haría la sorprendida al ver a Terry en su grupo..

Hablaría casual con él, como Susana se lo había planteado, al igual que ella se haría la desentendida y se lo presentaría de nuevo, de solo pensar que volvería a tratar con él, Candy estaba totalmente alegre...

Era poco pasada de las 6 de la mañana cuando salió de su casa, a toda velocidad para llegar a la escuela. Detrás de ella venia su hermana pequeña Karen, la cual, quería saludar a Susana antes de irse a la piscina olímpica a tomar su lección.

Unos pasos antes de la intercepción en donde se habían citado, Karen corrió y abrazo a Susana por la espalda, asombrando a esta por la efusividad de la niña de 14 años.

-Basta Karen! Me vas a despeinar y no quiero que tenga motivos para burlarse, ni Terry ni Albert.. –Decía alegre Susana que abrazaba de vuelta a Karen.

-Nah! Es lo que mereces por qué no me has invitado a practicar contigo Susi... –Respondio Karen soltándole y sacándole la lengua a Susana, para luego hacer un mohín ..

—Solo acompañas a la aburrida de mi hermana...

-Oie! Karen...! –Grito ofendida Candy antes de darle un coscorrón a su hermana que solo sonrió...- Yo no soy aburrida...

-Aburrida! Aburrida.. –Repitió sonriente Karen, burlándose de su hermana..

-Que yo qué? - Pregunto una tercera voz dejando a las chicas heladas en ese momento... –Yo no tengo la culpa de burlarme de ti, si siempre tienes esos peinados tan raros—Dijo Terry sonriente al llegar donde Susana estaba, con otras dos chicas que en un principio no había reconocido... cuando estuvo cerca de ella, saludo a Susana con un beso en la mejilla volteando enseguida para saludar a las otras chicas...

\- Tu... – Dijo Sorprendido Terry, acercándose a ella y saludándole de igual manera—No sabía que eras amiga de Susi, pecosa..

Karen miro la cara de su hermana que cambia de color, ante la acción y el comentario del chico recién llegado...

-Soy Karen!.. La hermana de Candy.. y tú quien eres? -Dijo al tenderle la mano, a Terry, que miraba divertido a Candy...

-Terruce Grandchéster..

Karen volteo emocionada a ver a su hermana -Candy! Entonces es el del que... - Susana tomo a Karen y le tapo la boca antes de que dijera de mas...

-Tu muchachita, no se te hace tarde para la practica... no solo eso, nos estas retrasando...

-Miro el reloj de su celular.. - Ahí no... Ya es muy tarde... vámonos Candy... Dijo Susana tomando a Candy de la mano echándose a correr...

-Eso es trampa Susi!—Grito Karen –Pero no se quedara así, ¿Me oíste? Yo voy a practicar tanto que te ganare, lo escuchaste, te ganaré ¡!...

-Si claro!... di lo que quieras Karen... - Haciendo un ademan con la mano mientras se alejaba de ahí...

Terry solo miro como aquellas dos chicas se decían de cosas mientras cada una tomaba su camino y luego sonrió ante ello..

-Susana volteo a mirarle nuevamente y acoto... - Y tú qué bueno para nada, que no piensas entrar otra vez... – Mientras el solo contesto con un ademan de que había entendido y comenzó a caminar, siguiéndoles..

Si que la cosas serian interesantes, pensó para sí, mientras fijaba la vista en dirección de ellas, enfocándose en la chica rubia que había conocido ayer...

.*.*.*.*.*.

Continuara...

Sakurai-Alighieri

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

N/A: Bueno Chicas, espero sus jitomatazos.. xD


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola chicas! Hoy toca.. xD..._

 _Bueno antes que nada, muchas gracias a todas (o) ustedes, los que me acompañan nuevamente en este loco sueño.. Bueno antes de continuar con la historia, hay algunas preguntas que me dejaron que debo contestarles ..._

 _Me preguntaban si era un Terry fic... y si Chicas, es un Terry Fic como los anteriores y si es uno contemporáneo.. xD.._

 _No es todo lo que parece, a lo mejor, inicio muy rosa la historia, pero a medida que esta va avanzando, tomara otros matices..._

 _El amor que Candy y Terry madurara.. o puede que este se disuelva a causa de Susana ¿No lo se?... Ya que dependiendo de sus mensajes esta historia cambiara su final.. xD_

 _En fin chicas... es intenso y se hará aun mas..._

 _Me despido por ahora, pero prometo regresar la próxima semana con la continuación .. y también si gustan que les pase los archivos en Pdf, haganmelo saber por un mensaje al face, mi usuario es elie sakurai, y desde ahi se los enviare... ya que en ese formato, lo estoy editando con portada.. xD .._

 _Un saludo y un abrazo .. desde México con mucho cariño para todas (os) ustedes..._

 _ **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

 _ **Erase una vez.. nosotros**_

 **Capitulo 2**

 **-*.- Sentimientos encontrados -*.-**

 **.**

 **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

El humo del cigarrillo hacia espirales antes de desaparecer en el aire, el viento soplo y meció sus cabellos un poco, al igual que consumió lo que quedaba del cigarro.

Estaba confundido..

Tan confundido en ese momento...

Había pasado algunos meses de que había conocido a Candy al igual que compartía con Susana. Las dos eran tan distintas, pero a la vez muy parecidas.

Candy por una parte era estudiosa, amable e inocente.

Pero no por ello dejaba de ser agradable, buscaba ser enfermera en un principio, pero a medida de el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, noto que ahora buscaba ser algo más. Se había interesado en la psicología infantil, y ahora se debatía entre esas dos carreras.

Era cautelosa, pero también divertida cuando se encontraban juntos, reaccionaba con más naturalidad y su sonrisa, a momentos le tenía hechizado...

Por otra parte, Susana ella era intrépida, era muy amable y cuidaba a Candy a capa y espada.

Cuando descubrió que era Candy con quien quería emparejarlo se sintió un poco ofendido. No porque Candice no fuera atractiva…. Cada vez que miraba a Candy se daba cuenta que ella era jodidamente bonita, con su cabello rubio ondulado con toques cobrizos, y su piel blanca pinteada con unas cuantas pecas que le hacían ver adorable, y ni que decir de su cuerpo.

Que si no fuera porque el uniforme era una manera represiva que ocultaba sus formas, todos los de la escuela estarían detrás de ella.

Se sentía ofendido por el hecho de que pensara Susana que podía decidir o escoger a su pareja sobre de él como si no importara... o como si Candy no fuera capaz de seducirlo.

Susana también estaba peleando por cumplir su sueño, que era entrar en las competiciones de natación al nivel olímpico...

Era ágil, agradable, con un toque a veces tosco, y aunque no quería admitirlo, también se había encariñado con ella.

–Pero algo en ella, hacia que desconfiara de vez en cuando, como si la misma Susana, no dejara salir su verdadero ser, o como si ella quisiera dar otra imagen que no encajaba con ella –

Aunque... Debía reconocer abiertamente que Susana también terriblemente le llamaba la atención, por ello, no quería acercase a ninguna de ellas, porque eran cercanas, si andaba con alguna de ellas y terminaba mal, podría acabar la amistad.

Pensativo ... Se dejo caer en la grama de aquella colina cercana al San Paul´s, tratando inútilmente en no pensar en ninguna de esas dos...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

..

..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

El clima era un poco frio en esos días de diciembre...

Menos mal que la piscina tenía clima, y el agua se encontraba agradable dejándole pensar... Tenía que ponerle más esfuerzo para romper su propia marca, el entrenador cada 5 minutos se lo repetía a gritos, pero por más que ponía empeño no podía aumentar su velocidad.

Los meses pasados junto con Candy, Albert y Terry habían sido tan divertidos. –Susana sonrió, mientras flotaba en el agua ..- Que sentía un poco de celos, cuando tenía que quedarse en el Club y esos dos acompañaban a su casa a su amiga.

Siempre que podía, llamaba a Candy y le preguntaba que hacían y ella le contaba a detalle la sarta de tonterías que hablaban.

Pero días atrás, en la clase de tutoría hicieron mención del futuro, sobre las escuelas profesionales y universidades a las que podrían ingresar y al sacarlo a colación, Terry había confesado que dejaría de estudiar.

Candy había tratado en ese momento de disuadirlo amablemente, pero ello solo le llevo a una confrontación, y el muy cabeza dura de Terry, simplemente había puesto distancia.

No sabía que pasaba en realidad con ella, porque se preocupaba por ese bueno para nada..

Debía de preocuparse por ella y por mejorar su velocidad, pero desde la pelea que presencio de ellos, estaba un poco ofuscada, porque Candy se había deprimido.

Ella no decía nada, pero las bromas que siempre se jugaban ahora eran más cautelosas, y ni que decir de Terry, ya que el solo se veía molesto...

Pero... al igual que Candy, los ojos de Terry al mirar a su amiga tomaban otro matiz... haciéndole sentir incomoda.

¿Qué estaba haciendo mal? En un principio ella se había acercado a Terry para poder presentárselo a Candy, más que nada, ella quería corroborar que, ese bueno para nada fuera un buen tipo para su amiga..

Entonces porque ahora de cierta manera, la relación entre ellos dos le hacía sentir extraña..

Flotando a la deriva en el agua, cerró los ojos por unos instantes..

.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.

Flash back

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Las clases habían terminado, y Susana salía casi corriendo de ahí, para dirigirse rápidamente con su entrenador.

Estaba un poco nerviosa, ya que últimamente no alcanzaba el ritmo que el señor Peterson quería imponer y si llegaba tarde, era seguro que la retaría y tendría que hacer braceadas de mas .

Pero esa tarde el señor Peterson, había pospuesto el entrenamiento por asuntos personales. Mas aliviada por el repentino cambio de planes, Susana corrió de vuelta por el colegio encontrando que Candy , Terry y Albert, estaban por salir de la escuela, cuando pudo alcanzarlos…

-Candy! .. Grito Susana antes de abrazarse a su amiga…

-Susi!... que paso .. Pensé que tendrías práctica… -Dijo Candy sorprendida por contar con su presencia-

Tratando de controlar un poco su agitada respiración, Susana se tomó un poco más de tiempo para contestar..

-El señor Peterson .. canceló de último momento… -Susana Sonrió alegremente mientras se hacía un espacio entre Candy y Terry, en donde le explicaba a la rubia mientras ignoraba a conciencia a los demás, mientras caminaban por la calle -

\- Yo sé si este mal que me alegre, pero siempre anda sermoneándome con que holgazaneo demasiado y que a mi edad, él tenía no sé cuántos records y reconocimientos por su velocidad…

-Debe de ser difícil para el pobre señor Peterson tratar con alguien como tú.. – Dijo Terry socarronamente, al ver que Susana los ignoro premeditadamente…

\- Por cierto, nuevamente Hola! ¿Cómo te encuentras Susi? Qué bueno, que nos acompañas en nuestro camino a casa... –Terry sonrió y volvió a su ataque irónico - Y ni que decir ... Si fuera yo tu entrenador, me excusaría mas a menudamente, para poder descansar de mis nervios… -Termino por decir con una gran sonrisa burlona..

Albert comenzó a reír junto a Candy, mientras Susana le miraba furiosa por el comentario…

-Con una mujer tan poco femenina y mal educada , es lógico que el entrenador ponga distancia… -Comento Terry alzando los hombros despreocupadamente antes de soltar una gran carcajada…-Al menos yo lo haría...

-Terry!… - Candy le reprimió en broma.. Mientras Susana trataba de pegarle con la mochila…

-Muy gracioso, bueno para nada… te da envidia, a que tu tendrás que trabajar y yo podre irme a holgazanear a mi gusto con Candy y Albert… Tonto!

-Te equivocas… musculotes… -contesto Terry con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras le tocaba con un dedo en medio de su brazo..

-Como me llamaste.. ¡? Grito Susana indignada..

-Musculotes… -Repitió Terry, sin pudor alguno - ¡¿Sera acaso, qué no te has dado cuenta del tamaño de tus bíceps? – El castaño se alzo un poco la camisa y miro hacia su brazo- Creo que son más grandes que los míos..y eso si que es aterrador...

-Terry… ¡! Eres ¡!... –No termino por decir Susana, porque comenzó a perseguirlo para poder golpearlo mientras el solo reía y huía de sus ataques…

-Por eso me gusta más Candy… al menos se que sus golpes, _"si es que ella me golpeará"_ , no me dolerían tanto o al menos no me dejarían inconsciente… -Arremetió Terry con un toque de ironía mientras se abrazaba y escondía detrás de Candy...

-Como decirte querida Susana, que _"La Pecosa"_ es un poco mas femenina..

-Oye!—Grito Candy ofendida.. –Eso sonó medio a insulto y medio a alago...

-Pues que querías Pecosa... tu también no cantas mal las rancheras.. –Le dijo riendo mientras ella le fulminaba con la mirada

\- Ni creas que no te he visto colgada de los arboles, cuando llegas a saltarte alguna clase..

—Dijo riéndose, mientras las dos chicas trataban de golpearlo y Albert divertido les observaba..

-Ahora entiendo... -Soltó con una sonrisa Albert de repente y los tres voltearon a verlo, esperando que otro disparate salía a relucir...

—Son negros con lunares morados.. Dijiste sin pensar , esa vez Terry.. –Comento Albert risueño como si hubiera tenido una revelación - Por eso, mirabas constantemente a las copas de los arboles... Esa vez tu...

Terry enrojeció, al igual que Candy que se miraron mutuamente apenados..

-Eres un idiota!, pervertido!.. Voyerista! Ahh! Pero que coraje!... Grito Susana y Candy mientras corrían detrás de el...

-Basta Albert!, no quieras inculparme por cosas que no son ciertas... –Contesto Terry entre risas mientras se acercaba a donde se encontraba, con Candy y Susana golpeándole

\- Mira, lo que provocas con tal de mantener nuestro romance en secreto...

-No digas esas cosas Terry!.. –Contesto Albert, que parecía que le recorría un escalofrió...

-Solo digo lo que tú quieres ocultar.. Vamos Bert, acepta que estamos enamorados...

-Reafirmo Terry mientras se abalanzaba a la espalda de Albert simulando abrazarlo...

-Basta Terry..Las chicas se la van a creer... –Albert, miro nervioso a Susana y a Candy que los miraban sorprendidas, con la boca abierta...

Candy y Susana se detuvieron a unos pasos, mientras parecían secretearse

-Ves lo que te digo Candy... ¡ Idiotas !... Terry y Albert , son solo unos idiotas.. Mejor vámonos, busquemos alguien que nos pueda acompañar al cine, alguien con un mayor coeficiente intelectual!...

-Si, Susi... Vámonos, no vaya a ser que lo tonto pueda ser contagioso...

-Oigan ustedes dos! -Gritaron al unisonó Albert y Terry...

Ellas sonrieron y se echaron a correr riendo, mientras ellos dos les seguían de cerca...

..

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 **-Fin del flash back-**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

..

Los pasos de alguien subiendo a la colina, le pusieron en alerta, mas no abrió los ojos...

-Terry... – Dijo Albert de repente, sacándole de su falso sueño...- Menos mal que te encuentras aquí.. Estaba buscándote desde hace un buen rato, - acercándose a donde se encontraba el rubio acoto- sabes, desde hace un buen rato que quiero preguntarte algo.

\- Albert! ¿Qué es tan importante que no pudo esperar a mañana?..

-Siempre tan osco, -Sonrió el rubio- Mas bien, desde que te peleaste con Candy te portas así...

-Si solo vienes a abogar por que le hable a esa pecosa entrometida, déjame decirte que solo pierdes tu tiempo...

-No vengo a abogar por ella, aunque sí tengo intenciones de hablar de ella Terry...

Terry abrió los ojos y se incorporo sentándose en la grama, a lo que Albert le imito...

-Pues tú dirás Albert... –Terry lo invito a que prosiguiera-

\- Bueno, Terry, quería comentarte que si hay algún inconveniente en que pueda confesarme a Candy. Si tu estas interesado o tienen alguna relación, simplemente me hare a un lado sin darle a notar mis intensiones...

Los ojos de Terry cambiaron un poco su tonalidad, mostrándose un poco más intimidantes...

-No sé por quien me tomas, ni porque me vienes a decir esto a mí.

Si quieres pedir que salga contigo Candy, solo ve y pídeselo. No es mi hermana para que le cuide las faldas...—Contesto molesto y con claras intensiones de zanjar la conversación.

Terry se levanto y sacudió sus ropas para abandonar ese lugar.

Albert suspiro - Es por eso que te lo comento, porque veo que eres muy cercano a ella. No entiendo del todo su relación, pero...

-No tienes de que preocuparte de parte mía... Si Candy... si ella acepta de salir contigo, no es mi problema ni un asunto que me incumba... aclarado el asunto me voy.. Es mi día libre y no quiero perderlo aquí, platicando contigo de esa tonta...

Terry abandono el lugar, dejando a Albert mirando el atardecer...

-Es por eso que te decía amigo... porque parece que no te has dado cuenta de lo que sientes por ella... –Dijo mas para sí, siendo bañado por la luz rojiza del atardecer...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Después de haber dejado la colina, había vagado por varios locales en la ciudad.

Quería distraerse, porque se sentía tan jodidamente molesto por lo que le había confesado Albert.

Albert era su amigo, al igual que Candice... pero el solo hecho de hacerse a la idea de verlos juntos, hizo que se le retorciera el estomago...

Si no hubiera sido tan obstinado, cuando ella hablo con él sobre la universidad, no tuviera esa sensación ahora.

¿Le era difícil comprender a Candy, que no todos soñaban con seguir estudiando? Más aun a él, que debía negarse a soñar con ello, ya que recientemente debía de pensar en trabajar a jornada completa a causa de que había bajado drásticamente la pensión que recibía de sus padres... Ya que la única que le depositaba en ese momento era su madre, ya que su padre debido a su nueva familia se había olvidado de él..

Mas su orgullo, no dejaba doblegarse, no iría a reclamarle y a hacerle notar que lo necesitaba. Ni mucho menos, diría algo así a sus amigos.

Ofuscado, regreso a su departamento solo para percatarse que nuevamente había mensajes en la contestadora.

No tenia deseos de ser molestado en ese momento, pero si era mensaje de su madre y no le contestaba, luego se iba arrepentir...

Dudoso, de si deseaba escuchar el mensaje se acerco a la contestadora para accionarla.

 _ **-Mensaje-**_

 _-Terry! ¿Estás ahí? Cuando llegues háblame... –Decía en tono vehemente Susana- No sé si lo sepas, o te haya llegado el rumor, pero Albert vino a verme ..._

 _Me dijo que quiere salir con Candy de manera seria.._

 _Sé que esto no te interesa, o que piensas que esto no es tu problema, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme. Está mal que te lo diga, y mucho más si lo hago por teléfono, pero Candy ha trabajado mucho para poder estar cerca de ti, ella me matara por decirte esto, por eso no debes de contárselo nunca Terry , pero... yo se que Candy, está enamorada de ti, y si no haces nada, Albert te la robara.._

 _Si lo sé... dirás que si eso fuera cierto, porque ella no te lo dice abiertamente, pero solo te digo esto porque no quiero que comentan un error..._

 _Si Albert la lástima... no dudes Terry que te joderé a ti por idiota..._

 _ **-Fin del mensaje-**_

Tenía ganas de azotar la contestadora o aventarla desde el balcón de si departamento.

Era seguro que si caía desde la esa altura (7 pisos) esta se volviera mierda, y así ya ninguno de de sus disque amigos, le estaría nuevamente molestando.

Mas no podía hacerlo... no se podía dar el lujo de tirarla y comprarla de nuevo...

Hastiado de la manera de cómo se sentía en ese momento, opto por sacar la cajetilla de cigarrillos del cual tomo uno y salió al pequeño balcón de su apartamento.

Se recargo en la baranda de metal y prendió el cigarrillo, mirando las luces titilantes de la ciudad, tratando que su frustración se fuera disolviendo, como esas espirales de humo que se perdían disolviéndose en la oscuridad...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Las clases siguieron su curso tan normales como siempre.

El día estaba nublado y frio, mostrándose en ambiente un poco tedioso. Era probable que la primera nevada llegara ese día.

Candy y Susana, parecían pasarla bien, ya que casi toda la mañana se la habían pasado platicando de una y mil cosas cada vez que una clase terminaba , mientras varias de los compañeras les rodeaban.

Las vacaciones de diciembre y el fin del curso estaban próximos, y todos estaban emocionados por ello.

Y aunque no quería escuchar las conversaciones de esas dos, no podía dejar de hacerlo, porque la maldita acústica del salón, hacia que hasta lo más mínimo se escuchara.

Parecía que todo mundo se había enterado que Albert estaba interesado en Candy, y las chicas del salón hacían conjeturas sobre el cómo haría su amigo para llegarle a la pecosa.

Estaba arto de tanto parloteo superficial, y lo peor de todo, era que Susana le echaba más leña al fuego, con sus comentarios de...

" _ **Me alegro que sea Albert, y no otro bueno para nada"... "Albert es un gran chico, que busca estudiar a la par contigo Candy"... "siempre es bueno tener algo en común, con el chico con el que uno salga"... " Además de que el, si es maduro, amable y no hace berrinches o se ofende por cualquier cosa"**_ \- Crispándole totalmente los nervios..

Más aun, el que Candy no contestara más que con esa sonrisita nerviosa , sonrojándose, o desviando la conversación hacia otras cosas, dejando la pregunta principal al aire, sobre lo que sentía respecto a su amigo, eso lo ponía de un humor de los mil demonios..

Aquello le hacía querer acercarse para zarandearla para que reaccionara, o salir corriendo de ahí...

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a Candy?, ¿porque simplemente no decía algo al respecto? Si era cierto que ella estaba enamorada de él, porque la muy cabeza dura no se acercaba mas y se lo decía?,¿ por qué, si ya eran cercanos, ella no avanzaba más?.. ¿Porque no le demostraba que en verdad le interesaba?... Y luego de ello, comenzaba a recriminarse mentalmente sobre el porqué a él quería saber lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer ella?!

Si a él, no le interesaba... porque eso era... ¿no?

Miro por la ventana hacia el pasillo que llevaba al salón, después de que el maestro abandonara el salón, las clases habían terminado , notando que por este venía Albert, con esa mirada decidida, y una gran sonrisa en la cara..

No supo con seguridad que fue lo que sintió, solo fue consciente que había tomado su mochila en un segundo y estaba caminado hacia el lugar de Candy para tomar la de ella. Susana le miro sorprendida, en el momento en que el jalo de manera brusca a Candy y le insto a seguirlo. –

-Candy, tengo que hablar contigo.. - Dijo brevemente mientras la sacaba de el aula rápidamente, aun cuando ella daba trompicones y trataba de soltarse de su agarre él, mas Terry no se detuvo .

Sorteando entre los salones, y los demás alumnos que los miraban, por el modo en que Candy buscaba deshacer el agarre, Terry se las arreglo para que su presa, lo siguiera.

Sonrió triunfal, cuando finalmente salieron de la escuela y noto que Albert no los había seguido.

-Basta! Porque haces esto Terry! .. –Gritaba Candy, ofendida por lo brusco que había sido al jalarla y llevársela del aula.

-Te dije que tenía que hablar contigo pecosa..

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar! Tu lo dijiste hace unos días no?

Me dijiste que no me soportabas por entrometida en tu vida y por lo mimada que podía ser.. Porque según tu, no todos buscan estudiar y que en mi pequeño mundo solo pienso en lo que busco y doy por hecho que todos quieren lo mismo que yo quiero ... y que no me doy cuenta de los demás..

-Se lo que dije Candy, no tienes porque repetírmelo..

-Entonces que carajos quieres Terry? No vendrás ahora con la tontería de que quieres hacer las paces ¡porque no te creo!...

-Basta! Ahora solo quiero que te cayes Candy y me dejes explicar! Tú que sabes si es que quiero hacer las paces o no...? O si lo que dije , fue en realidad sincero..

-Como quieres que no lo sepa si siempre, todo lo que dices lo remarcas, como si fuera estúpida y quisieras dejarlo todo en claro... –

Ante la mirada aturdida de él, ella pudo zafarse y dar unos pasos alejándose de donde Terry se encontraba, mas algo que le vino a la mente hizo que volteara furiosa, de solo pensar que fuera verdad

\- ¿Oh, no será? .—Dijo tratando de ahogar toda la frustración que ello le causaba-. Qué te haya dicho Susana algo ¿Ella, de seguro te ha pedido que hicieras todo esto?!

-¡¿Qué cambia si Susana en un principio me lo pidió?! No lo hago porque ella me lo dijo...

Candy palideció, al enterarse que Susana había pedido algo a Terry , tal vez le hubo dicho que saliera con ella... mas trato de reprimir sus emociones, fallando en el intento mientras arremetía contra él.

-Entonces porque lo haces? No creas que me alaga que quieras arreglar las cosas conmigo porque te lo pidió mi mejor amiga...

\- Te dije que no lo hago porque Susana me lo pida... ¡Carajos Candy!... Si te soy sincero... No lo sé! Lo entiendes! No sé porque lo hago... solo sé que no soporto que Albert quiera o pretenda estar junto a ti, sé que es mi amigo pero solo el hecho de pensarlo me enferma...

-Entonces no sabes porque haces todo esto y simplemente lo haces? Eso es lo más estúpido que he escuchado! -Grito Candy exasperada, mientras trataba de procesar las palabras que él había dicho, ¿Terry estaba celoso? O solo estaba imaginando que se preocupaba por ella de otra manera - No tenemos nada más que decirnos Terry, me voy... Y con respecto a Susana, ya me arreglare después, ella no tiene derecho de hacer estas cosas...

-Mira Candy... –Terry le jalo del brazo para que no se alejara y siguieran discutiendo - No se suponía que te dijera todo esto, pero no sé cómo es que siempre sacas a relucir las cosas que no debo o no quiero decirte...

-Tan fácil Terry, si piensas que solo hago eso contigo. La solución es que dejemos de ser amigos...

-No Candy.. Eso no lo decidirás tu.. - _Respondió Terry indignado, casi perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenia, llegando a la exasperación ..

-Entonces tú dime quien lo va decidir... –Arremetió Candy nuevamente- No entiendo lo que dices, ni lo que haces... y creo que en este momento no lo quiero comprender... me entiendes ¡!¡ Suéltame! -

Fue solo en una fracción de segundo , que Terry se acerco más y la acorralo contra el muro de la escuela –

-Basta!.. Aléjate ..

-No .. no voy a hacerlo –Contesto de manera tajante Terry, antes de fijar la mirada en sus ojos verdes…

El tiempo parecía enrarecerse, perdiendo la totalmente noción de sus actos, sin pensarlo ni un poco se acercó tomando posesivamente sus labios..

Estaba con guardia baja, como podría Terry hacer algo tan idiota, y tan anhelado para ella, en un momento a si.. Era su primer beso, y él se lo había robado de manera ruda.

Mas se odiaba a sí misma, porque ese beso la hizo tambalear sobre sus convicciones, queriendo desear, que no le importara que Terry anduviera con ella sin saber realmente si la quería, o el hecho de que si debía creerle que lo hacía porque él lo deseaba, porque la valoraba al grado de querer estar con ella, y no por el pedido de su amiga...

Se odio por eso en ese momento, pero su orgullo de mujer, no podía aceptar el recibir migajas, de ese chico que ella adoraba...

Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, ella alejo a Terry, y luego lo abofeteo..

-Eres un idiota Terry! –Grito con los ojos enrojecidos, por el cumulo de emociones que le aquejaban en ese momento. –No quiero volver a verte... ¿me entiendes? Te odio... –dijo llorando y luego tomo su mochila que estaba en el suelo, queriendo salir corriendo de ahí...

Pero la mano de Terry se había cerrado entorno a su brazo jalándole una vez más cerca de él, encerrándola en un abrazo.

-No Candy... te dije que no te irás así...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Continuara...

Sakurai-Alighieri

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.


	3. Chapter 3

_En ese momento.._

 _No me sentía capaz de amar a nadie..._

 _Pero no podía evitar querer ser amada..._

 _.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

Capitulo 3

-*. Confusión.*-

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Desde la ventana del salón, Susana miraba como Candy y Terry se alejaban haciendo una escena en por el patio de la escuela.

Debía de admitir que tanto Terry al igual que su amiga, eran bastante obstinados, cuando se imponían que debían hacer algo...

Detrás de ella, apareció Albert que también observo desde aquella ventana la escena.

-¿Crees que este bien, dejar que ocurra de esta manera? –Pregunto Albert a Susana que se hacia la desentendida, ordenando las cosas de su mochila...

-No se dé que me hablas Albert?... –Dijo con la voz un poco temblorosa...

-No te hagas la tonta Susana, que sé muy bien, que tu también estas encandilada con Terry... ¿Crees que no me iba a dar cuenta? .¿ O solo hiciste esto por temor?

Llevar a Terry al límite porque sabias que tarde o temprano Candy o él, se darían cuenta sobre tus sentimientos...

-No es cierto nada de lo que tú dices Albert! Ese bueno para nada, me es indiferente...

-Susana miro por un momento ofuscada a Albert- Si a Candy, le gusta perder el tiempo con ese idiota, es cosa que no me incumbe... Yo, como su amiga solo debo apoyarle... –Termino por decir con un hilo de voz.

Albert suspiro y fijo nuevamente la vista al patio de la escuela, viendo desaparecer a Candy y a Terry por el portal de la escuela, mientras Susana termino de ordenar sus cosas y salió del salón ...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

-Eres un idiota Terry! –Grito Candy con los ojos enrojecidos, por el cumulo de emociones que le aquejaban en ese momento.

–No quiero volver a verte!... ¡ ¿Me entiendes?! Te odio!... –Termino por decir con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, tomando su mochila que estaba en el suelo, quiso salir corriendo de ahí...

Pero la mano de Terry se había cerrado entorno a su brazo jalándole una vez más cerca de él, encerrándola en un abrazo.

-No Candy... te dije que no te irás así... –Le dijo Terry con un tono ronco cercas de su oído mientras la aferraba fuertemente a su cuerpo.

Ante su cercanía, y al tono de su voz, Ella se paralizo...

Candy estaba temblando en sus brazos, mas no sabía si era debido al clima, o si era reacción, al cumulo de sensaciones, que a él también le embargaban..

La temperatura había descendido y el día se tornaba aun más frio...

Candy había hundió su rostro en su pecho, mientras a momentos el murmullo de su respiración se hacía evidente... Podía sentir que sus puños estaban apretados... como si ella no quisiera tocarle..

¿Cómo es que habían llegado a ese estado?...

Tenía la necesidad de estrecharla fuertemente... ante el miedo a que ella desapareciera entre sus brazos...

Si, ese era un miedo infundado... –Pensó para sí, entendiendo lo vulnerable que se sentía..

De pronto, como si hubiese salido de ese letargo comenzó a sentir levemente la suave brizna de la nieve al caer en torno suyo, alzando su vista , sonrió levemente ante el escenario que esta frente a él... ante esa primera nevada...

Los copos de nieve comenzaban a acumularse en el cabello de Candy, dándole una nueva apariencia la cual le enterneció... Era como si esa imagen la hubiera visto en otra parte, como un Dejavu ..

El color brillante de su cabello rubio, parecía resplandecer dejándole esa sensación extraña de añoranza...

¡¿Cómo podría describir con exactitud qué era lo que sentía en ese momento?!...No podía explicarlo tan fácilmente, ya que ni sus ideas podían estar en orden ..¿Cómo debía poner todo ello en palabras?, al menos en algunas que fueran coherentes..

Solo supo descifrar que el beso antes compartido, lo lleno de mas inseguridades.

De sensaciones de las cuales, no era antes del todo consciente que existían, ante el roce de la delicada piel de los labios de Candy.. De ese choque eléctrico que le recorría al sentirla cerca... y ese sentido de pertenencia ...

No... El no quiera compartirla...y no estaba dispuesto a dejar disfrutar de ese placer a Albert, no importaría el cómo, solo estaba seguro que se aferraría a sentirlo, una y otra vez..

Lentamente... alzo con cuidado su barbilla, haciéndole que Candy le mirara a los ojos.

Si era cierto que le odiaba, debía de refirmárselo mirándolo, sin desviar un momento su mirada , porque esos sentimientos no se podían fácilmente ocultar...

Solo si Candy lo hacía de aquella manera, le dejaría ir...

El latido de su corazón fue tortuoso y por un momento, sintió una fuerte punzada de temor, cuando ella fijo sus enrojecidos ojos verdes en él.

Mas en su mirada, no había atisbo de ese oscuro sentimiento que les opacara, al contrario, lo que encontró en los ojos de Candy, lo hizo tambalearse ante lo que ellos gritaban...

Candy estaba dolida... su mirada llena de desconcierto también lo hacía sentir desolado...

Fue en ese momento, en que se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido y de lo egoísta que quería llegar a ser...

De añorar esa sonrisa que desde unos días atrás le hubo negado...

De las sonrisas que ella le hubo antes regalado...

De las miradas cómplices con esos hermosos ojos verdes resplandecientes..

De el tacto de sus manos..

De el calor de su piel...

Descubrió dentro de sí, el deseo de borrar las lágrimas de sus ojos, de atesorar cada momento y el querer descubrir mucho más...

.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ante su escudriño, Candy desvió la mirada.

Sus labios levemente temblaron, haciendo una clara invitación que Terry no pudo desaprovechar, quería borrar aquel toque brusco de antes... El leve roce que él tenía en mente, fue el detonante de algo dentro de él, mucho más abrumador.

Sus manos viajaron por su espalda delineándole, mientras poco a poco se hacía mas y mas cercano a su cuerpo..

Solo podía escuchar en sus oídos, el fuerte latido de su corazón, mientras para él, el mundo en esos instantes hubo desaparecido...

No quería deshacer el contacto, pero era consciente que de seguir así, buscaría no solo tomar sus labios una y otra vez.

Procurando que sus pulsaciones bajaran un poco y se acompasaran al uníoslo, abandono sus labios lentamente...

Temblando, no por el clima...

Terry poso su mano delineando suavemente su rostro, que aunque se veía pálido ante la luz grisácea del día, mostraba ese atisbo de sentimientos..

Abrió los ojos y miro su rostro sonrojado, percibiendo el leve agarre de sus manos en su ropa...

Esta vez ella no solo se había dejado llevar, sino que también le correspondió.- Al menos no lo odiaba, pensó alegremente para sí, mientras levemente su boca curvaba una sonrisa... -

Candy abrió los ojos, solo un poco después, encontrándose con su intensa mirada zafiro centrada en ella, mirada que le hizo estremecer internamente al notar que los ojos de Terry tenían otro matiz algo que no había visto antes, por un momento se sintió cohibida, sintiendo que su cara hervía.

A pesar de que Terry era tan cambiante... en que a veces era tan considerado y amable, había veces en que era tan duro e irreflexivo...

Sus manos... Sus manos ahora le sostenían como si fuera algo preciado para el..

-No se lo diré... No le diré que no hay nada en la vida, que me haga latir el corazón como lo ha hecho el..

Porque él no está seguro de lo que siente ... y yo no quiero...

Al paso de los segundos, la burbuja que los envolvía se rompió, y fue capaz de escuchar nuevamente los sonidos de la calle...

Entonces recordó el motivo por el cual estaban discutiendo y de que probablemente el pudiera estar simplemente jugando con ella.

Aun mas confundida por lo recién ocurrido, desvió la mirada buscando un punto neutro, y fijar su mente en algo diferente a Terry, para poder simplemente pensar y coordinar sus ideas.

Pero al hacerlo, se encontró con los ojos azul cielo de Albert, el estaba solo a unos pasos, inmóvil bajo la tenue llovizna helada...

Parecía que los había visto besándose.

Se sintió incomoda y ya mas dueña de si, se deshizo del agarre de Terry y salió huyendo de ahí.. .

Terry quiso volver a tomarla, pero esta vez ella fue más rápida, dejándole frustrado y confundido en ese lugar...

¿Por qué Candy había reaccionado así, después de haber respondido tan vehementemente su beso? Y más que eso ¡¿Qué demonios era lo que sentía por ella?! ¡¿Por qué había reaccionado de tal manera ante su posible pérdida?, y lo más importante de todo ¿ Qué era lo que él realmente quería conseguir?!

Dio la vuelta después de verla desaparecer en la calle, sintiéndose un poco estúpido de no poderla retener un poco mas entre sus brazos para poder disfrutar de su compañía. Pudo haberla seguido y aclarar las cosas, o al menos afianzaría en la mente de ella, de que era para él algo especial, pero el miedo de espantarla con su repentino egoísmo entorno a su persona fueron uno de los motivos por el cual desistió.

Por otro lado, estaba su trabajo, no debía faltar las vacaciones estaban próximas, y cuando llegaran estas, tendría más tiempo para aclarar las cosas ...

Con ello en mente sonrió y camino en dirección opuesta para llegar al restaurante, encontrándose con la mirada reprobatoria de su amigo...

El semblante de Albert, hizo que le recorriera un escalofrió, mas no era de las personas que daban marcha atrás... Si bien, no era la manera correcta el cómo había actuado, buscaría la forma de poder enmendar sus acciones...

-Dijiste que no te interesaba... ¿Por qué, actuaste de esta manera Terry? Yo te había confiado mis planes para con ella...

-Si te digo que ni siquiera yo entiendo el porqué lo hice me crearías Albert? Yo entendería si tu...

-Si yo te retiro mi amistad y te dejo el camino libre con ella... ¿No es así Terry? ¿Eso es lo que querías decir?

-Yo...no, no era eso lo que yo trataba de decir..

Albert sonrió irónico y acoto-No Terry, no será así..

Al contrario, seguiré de cerca veré que ocurre entre ustedes dos, solo te digo que al igual que tu utilizaste esa regla de _**"En la guerra como en el amor, todo se vale"**_ , no te extrañe que también pueda aplicar en mi beneficio tal regla...

Ya veremos, al final quien gana... ¿no lo crees? -Dijo con una ligera sonrisa, pasando de él, hizo una ademan al aire despidiéndose mientras se alejaba de ese lugar...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Desde que había llegado a su casa, no había salido de su habitación.

Mas lo extraño de todo eso, era que Candy estaba demasiado distraída con su tarea y constantemente arrancaba las hojas de su cuaderno , totalmente ofuscada cuando se equivocaba...

Su hermana Karen, entro a su habitación para avisarle que había llegado la hora de la cena, notando el gran desbarajuste en la alcoba. Era obvio que Candy estaba actuando raro, conociendo el sentido del orden que tenía arraigado fuertemente su hermana...

-Candy ¡! Dice mama que bajes a cenar!- Dijo Karen después de haber pasado la mirada por la habitación...

-Si, está bien en un momento bajo... –Contesto Candy, mientras se amarraba en un roletee su cabello, para que no le estorbase-

-Fiiuuuu!... Sí que es raro que no te puedas concentrar hermanita, no será que te paso algo interesante en la escuela? Ahhh! -Karen se paseo de un lado a otro divertida, mientras vio como Candy se ponía roja desviando su atención de nuevo a sus tareas.

-¿Como se llamaba ese chico, que vimos en la intersección y que luego viene a dejarte? Ummm!- Karen apoyo su mano en su mentón-

\- Ahh si!, Se llama Grandchéster, no?! No será que haya pasado algo con él?

Candy se puso toda roja y se hizo que no escucho...

-Candy!..—Dijo la chica con voz cantarina- ¿Estoy en lo cierto verdad? Pudiera ser que Terry te beso y por eso estas tan atolondrada...

-Pero que cosas dices Karen! -Dijo Candy toda roja, tratando de hacer callar a su hermana...-El... el...

Karen abrió más los ojos y comenzó a reír, al ver a Candy tan apenada...

-Es cierto, Terry te beso! ... ¿Eres su novia?...

-No Karen! Ya basta... yo...

-jajajajaja... Mañana que lo vea le voy a hacer burla a mi nuevo cuñadito... Es más, en este momento le contare a Susi, para que ella se entere porque lo más seguro que eso haya pasado cuando venias a casa, ¡¿no es así?...

Ya me imagino la cara de Susana, cuando le cuente todo! Y de la forma en que haremos para que se apene Terry... –Karen dibujo una gran sonrisa en sus labios-

-No Karen... Yo...

-Nada, hermanita mañana por la tarde haremos una celebración! Le diré a papá y mamá... invitaremos a Susana y Albert para comer y celebrar... obvio, que debes de traer a Terry ..

-Karen, por favor... no... Yo no soy novia de Terry... Y en realidad, no sé si él quiera que sea su novia o si yo quiero serlo...

—Karen paro de celebrar y le miro dudosa- Entonces, no era de él del que siempre platicaban Susana y tú ? Si no son nada ¡¿Porque él...?!.

-Karen! Candy ¡! Bajen a comer, la cena se enfría... - Grito su madre desde la planta baja...

-Es una larga historia... luego te cuento Karen, por lo pronto bajemos o mamá se molestara... -

Karen asintió y siguió a su hermana, mirando con mucho cuidado sus reacciones durante la cena... lo que le hubo ocurrido con Terry, había trastocado la estabilidad de Candy, sintiendo un poco de coraje en contra él joven castaño. Si bien, él buscaba jugar con su adorada hermana, le iba a dejar bien claro, que con una White Andrew, no se jugaba...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

El día había sido agotador en el restaurante.

Había faltado uno de los meseros y por ello, se le cargo de trabajo toda la tarde.

Pero eso era lo de menos, lo que en realidad lo había agotado fue que las palabras sardónicas que le había dicho Albert, lo estuvieron atormentando durante las horas de trabajo, mas no podía abandonar sus deberes para ir en busca de Candy.

Si no fuera porque necesitaba el dinero, hubiera ido corriendo enseguida a casa de ella para aclarar las cosas... o al menos para conseguir un poco de tiempo, en lo que él pudiera brindarle una visión correcta sobre sus sentimientos a Candy...

Estaba por llegar a su apartamento, cuando noto una sombra oscura que permanecía a un lado de su puerta. Cuando se acerco, diviso a Susana que parecía se había quedado dormida sentada en el suelo , con la cabeza recargada en sus rodillas...

Se sintió un poco extraño, porque al mirarle a la cara, su mente le hacía malas jugadas, interponiendo la imagen de Candy . Imaginándose en un futuro a Candy esperando por él, en su apartamento para poder cenar..

Los besos que hubo robado de Candy, estaban tan frescos en su memoria, que hacían estragos en su cuerpo, más aun, al mirar el cuerpo torneado de Susana, ante esa posición tan vulnerable, le hacía desear tenerla en ese lugar..

Su mente estaba trabajando a mil, fantaseando demasiadas cosas, cosas de las cuales no estaba consiente antes, dejando de lado aquella pregunta importante que debía hacerse ¡¿Por qué diablos estaba ahí Susana esperándole?!...

Desvió la mirada, sobre las piernas y el cuerpo de Susana, odiándose porque su cuerpo estaba reaccionando al estimulo visual que tenía en ese momento y se centro en lo que debía de hacer...

Removiéndola un poco... Susana abrió los ojos centrando su mirada en el...

-Ey! Tú Susana qué haces aquí? Te has dado cuenta de la hora?

-Por fin llegas! ... –Contesto ella en un hilo de voz , mientras Terry le tendía la mano para que se pusiera en pie- Yo... –Susana desvió la mirada al reconocer que no tenía nada que decir—

-Tu qué? Has perdido la cabeza, no te has dado cuenta de la hora y de lo que podría pensar tu familia si saben que vienes a ver a un chico que vive solo?

-Yo.. .. –Susana tartamudeo... –Quiso alejarse un poco de Terry, porque hasta ese momento, no había pensado a ciencia cierta lo que quería decirle... solo era el hecho que, las palabras que le había dicho Albert, tenían mucho de verdad y quería por ella misma corroborar eso que se había negado a ver...

Pero al dar un paso, sus piernas que estaban a un sentidas, por el haber permanecido tanto tiempo en un misma posición le fallaron, dando un ligero tras pie a lo cual Terry reacciono rápido cayendo los dos al querer sostenerla ..

Susana choco contra el pecho de Terry sintiéndose torpe y apenada... mas al querer levantarse rápido, rozo con esa cierta parte del cuerpo de Terry .

-Yo... –Terry se sonrojo y se levanto alejándose de Susana- Disculpa Susana, No es lo que piensas.. Yo...

-No tienes que disculparte Terry, creo que soy yo la que no estaba pensando coherentemente en este momento... –Contesto con una tímida sonrisa- Lo que pasa , es que Candy, hoy no me hablo para contarme lo que paso en la tarde.. Creo, que esta aun un poco aturdida por lo que haya pasado entre ustedes dos...

Yo.. . yo, solo venia a advertirte que si la haces sufrir bueno para nada, yo.. –Titubeo un poco su voz—Yo te pateare tu escaso trasero ... y si lo hago, te aseguro que no te podrás sentar en lo que te resta de vida.. Solo era eso... –Susana sonrió tímidamente de vuelta—

-Si era solo eso, porque no me dejaste mensaje en la contestadora como siempre lo haces?

-Porque nunca contestas los mensajes... y esta vez queria...

-Vale.. Vale... ya entendí... musculotes!—Dijo Terry socarronamente para poder disolver un poco la tensión que había crecido en ellos- Te acompañare a casa, solo espera un poco..

Tomo su llave y entro por una chamarra más para Susana, el clima estaba enfriando mas y la tenue caída de nieve se había intensificado...

Cuando salió del departamento, le tendió la chamarra...

-Para la próxima vez que tengas algo que decirme tan importante como esto, solo háblame, yo iré a tu casa, para recibir la regañada... ok!

-Si.. Claro...

Envuelta por el aroma de Terry, Susana se aferro de su brazo sonrió sinceramente hacia sus adentros... al menos sabía que no le era tan indiferente... por lo pronto podía vivir solo con eso...

.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.

Continuara..

Sakurai-Alighieri

-Que tengan buen inicio de semana!.. nos leemos pronto.. xD


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola chicas! hoy toca continuación..._

 _Muchas gracias a todos quien me siguen en esta historia y me han dejado mensaje, dándome su opinión al respecto... A los que quieran conservarla en archivo pdf, pueden pedírmela en face book, mi usuario es elie alighieri, yo con gusto se las pasare, y a las que les deba algún capitulo, manden me mensaje, para recordarme.. xD Luego se me va un poco el avión..._

 _En este formato la historia lleva algunas ilustraciones de ellos, y portada.. xD Algunas de estas imágenes son editadas por mi, al igual que tomare imágenes de fan arts, en lo que viene de la historia.. todas ellas se encuentran en Internet, y las que llego a editar lo hago sin afán de ofender a nadie.._

 _Con este capitulo, doy por terminado el previo de la historia... a partir del siguiente capitulo podrán ir descifrando porque lleva este nombre este fic.._

 _Les mando un saludo a : Alesita77 , Liz Carter, Guest, Iris Adriana, Ammii Morrigan, Pamze, Samyy, .farrovargas, Paulayjoaqui, Merlia, Celia, Dulce Grandchester y Inverse L. Reena.._

 _Bueno sin mas que decirles, me despido.._

 _Que tengan una feliz lectura..._

..

...

* * *

 _Desde ese encuentro, en aquella intersección..._

 _Tengo ese sentimiento de dejavu persiguiéndome..._

 _Es como si mi destino, siempre estuviera ligado a ti..._

 _..._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _ **Erase una vez... nosotros...**_

 _ **Capitulo 4**_

 _ **C-lover...**_

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Cuatro días había pasado después de aquella tarde en que se habían besado.

Aun estando en el mismo salón en la escuela, no había podido encontrar un momento para poder hablar con Candy a solas.

La guerra sucia con Albert había comenzado y el estaba jugando sus cartas astutamente.

En un principio, pensó que eran palabras que solo querían desestabilizarlo, pero a medida que pasaban las clases, se dio cuenta que aquello que dijo en ese momento Albert era verdad.

Por ser final de curso y con pretexto del último proyecto, que debían presentar, Albert se las ingenio para poder pasar con Candy mucho más tiempo de lo debido, mostrándose atento y detallista hastiándole de lo cursi que podía y llegaba a ser con Candy , y que decir qué ella le seguía el juego a posta haciéndolo pasar por un mal rato .

Debía serles divertido a esos dos sacarle de quicio, ya que no podía ocultar la cara de fastidió y hastió que traía.

Por otra parte, él trataba de disimular con Emily que era su compañera de proyecto, una castaña parlanchina la cual en su totalidad adoraba Albert y en lo que podía ella lo acaparaba dejándole con nula oportunidad de acercarse a la pecosa... sin contar que solo hablaba de lo buen tipo que era Albert y lo afortunada que era Candy de haberlo flechado...

Ni siquiera, los ratos libres los cuales Candy por lo general se la pasaba trepada a un árbol se habían vuelto a repetir...

Me reprimía mentalmente ante lo tonto que puede ser lo que ando esperando...

-Si claro, como si fuera posible que ella se llegara a trepar a un árbol con lo resbalosos que llegaban a ser los troncos con el frio y la nieve, sin contar que sería peligroso bajar de cualquiera, si es que llegara a conseguir subirse alguno-

Me estaba exasperando toda esta situación...

Candy, rehuía a mis miradas haciéndome sentir como si no existiera y la única vez que llegamos a coincidir fuera de la escuela, llegó su hermana acaparándola ...

No sabía que jodidos cojones estaba sucediendo...Lo que si era seguro, era que tanto Albert como Susana, no dejarían que se acercara a ella tan fácilmente...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **-Flash back -**

 **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Como cada mañana esperaba encontrarse con ella en la intersección de siempre, para caminar juntos hacia la escuela, más esa mañana, Candy nunca llegó.

Espero por ella varios minutos, retirándose un poco antes de que le cerraran el portal.

*.*.*.*.

Esa mañana Candy había tomado el autobús para llegar al instituto y miró al pasar la calle como estaba Terry esperando por ella ..

Sintió una terrible punzada de arrepentimiento más no tenía el valor de enfrentarse a él, en ese momento.

Ese día las clases se tornaron extrañas debido a la amabilidad excesiva de Albert intensa mirada de Terry

Casi sin mirar podía imaginarme las caras y muecas que hacía Terry de disgusto con el repentino cambio de Albert

Aunque estaba sorprendida por su cambio trataba de disimularlo, no mirando mucho hacia ellos

Cuando las clases hubieron terminado Candy tomo su mochila para irse a su casa, de reojo pudo observar que estaba por llegar Terry a donde se encontraba ella , a la vez que Albert también avanzaba en su dirección .

Fue en ese momento cuando el asesor de grupo llego preguntando por el castaño...

-Terrence Grandchéster?.. .. Me da gusto que hayas aceptado la asesoría para subir tus calificaciones... Sé que es un tiempo corto, pero te ayudaran bastante...

Terry miro dudoso al profesor al no saber a lo que se refería

-Disculpe señor Corwell, yo no he solicitado ninguna asesoría... –Contesto después de unos segundos extrañado de el profesor le haya buscado para ese asunto...

-¿En verdad? -Dijo el profesor mientras se rascaba un poco confundido la cabeza... Tenemos aquí tu nombre ingresado, es más, fue hoy cuando se hizo la petición...

Terry instintivamente volteo a mirar a donde Albert se encontraba siguiendo Candy, los dos se disponían a salir del salón...

Sonriente Albert apresuro a caminar a Candy, mientras él se relegaba un poco...

-Espero que te vaya bien en tu asesoría, Terry... con respecto a Candy, no te preocupes yo le llevare a casa... nos vemos mañana...—acto seguido, dejo a Terry en el salón con el profesor...

 **Al día siguiente...**

Cuando las clases terminaron...

-Oye Candy, yo quiero ha... –La frase no pude terminarla, porque el profesor de física llego con un montón de papeles de la dirección, poniéndola directamente en mi pupitre..

-Me alegra que te hayas ofrecido para ayudarnos un poco con las labores de la escuela.

Son muy pocos los alumnos que se interesan en hacerlo... De antemano gracias Terry...

-Pero?!... -Pronuncio torpemente el ojiazul

-Por favor entrega una copia de las actividades del próximo semestre a cada profesor, y que te firmen de recibido... -Dijo despreocupadamente el profesor-Por esta ayuda que me brindas, te daré un punto extra en tu calificación..

-Pero yo?!...

\- Nuevamente busque a Albert y desde la puerta del salón sonreía, antes de irse...

 **Día siguiente...**

Las clases habían terminado...

Nuevamente se disponía a llegar a su lugar, en donde Susana se despedía de ella, para ir a su práctica...

Ese día sería perfecto, Albert no estaba debido a que había sido llamado a la dirección.

-Vamos! Muévete bueno para nada, ¿Qué, este día no tienes deberes? Bueno no importa - .. Dijo Susana sonriente haciéndole que volteara para darle un beso en la mejilla, antes de abandonar el lugar.

-Oye Candy, necesito hablar contigo..

Cuando miro en su dirección, ella ya no se encontraba en el salón...

Tome la mochila y corrí por el pasillo para alcanzarla, pero al llegar a la puerta del plantel, su hermana había llegado junto con su madre, llevándosela no sin antes darme una mirada retadora Karen cuando me sacaba la lengua.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 **-Fin del flash back—**

 **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

Esta vez no se le adelantarían Albert, Karen o Susana, lo había planeado todo desde una noche atrás en la que casi no pudo dormir.

Abordaría a Candy a una calle antes de la intersección, en donde choco con ella al inicio del curso. Si era necesario el no asistir a clases o el tener que usar alguna improvisación para poder hablar con ella, lo haría. Ya que en ese momento estaba desesperado.

Todo por culpa de su disque amigo y de la forma tan petulante con la que desperdigaba coquetería con Candy. Con ...

\- Los risos de Candy volaron por el viento, a causa de la manera en que comenzaba a correr.. poco a poco, la pecosa se estaba acercándose a él, y por un momento un breve recuerdo llego con fuerza .

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 _ **-Flash back—**_

 _ **.*.*.*.*.*.*.***_

-De verdad!.. no puedo creerlo ... –Dijo de manera emocionada Albert que lo acompañaba en ese momento, vistiendo el uniforme ordinario de la secundaria- Tu padre es tan genial, no imagino al mío comprándome esa consola de video.

-Yo tampoco me la creo.. –Contesto Terry sonriente, mientras entraban a la biblioteca – Mas creo conveniente subir un poco mas mi promedio, para que al final no tenga nada que reprocharme mi padre.. – Termino por decir mientras el miraba hacia un estante lleno de libros.- Te parece si me ayudas a buscar el libro que pidió la profesora..

-Claro.. No hay problema. – Acoto Albert que sostenía un libro en sus manos mientras lo hojeaba -

\- Si quieres tu busca por aquí yo iré del otro lado. Si lo encuentras antes vas a búscame.. –Dijo Terry adentrándose entre los estantes de libros...

-A ha... –Contesto Albert, quien seguía absorto, revisando ese libro..

La luz del sol, que entraba por la ventana de aquella libraría, dejaba ver las motas de polvo que volaban traslúcidamente a través de ella.. Mientras caminaba, leía los títulos de los libros por el lomo de ellos.. Mientras que la luz se refractaba más brillante al final del pasillo, cuando esta caía sobre el cabello rubio de una chica.

De primera instancia no la miro más que de reojo, al querer realizar su búsqueda rápido.

El modo en que los rayos de sol, matizaba su cabello a demás de su figura, le había llamado drásticamente la atención... Aquella, chica rubia tenía el cabello casi un poco abajo de los hombros , cayéndole en ondas y leía totalmente absorta del lugar o de las personas que le rodeaban mientras hacía pequeños gestos .

Caminado por el pasillo, miraba a través de los estantes de reojo los movimientos que ella hacía.

Sin querer, él había llegado a unos pasos de donde ella se encontraba, y noto claramente unas pocas pecas que se desperdigaban por su pequeña nariz... –Sacudió su cabeza un poco al sentirse tonto de la situación .. Él Se estaba distrayendo del plan inicial, por estar mirando a aquella chica...

Entonces ella regreso el libro al estante y quiso alcanzar otro más, que estaba en lo alto del estante , pero; por más que ella se estiraba , apenas las puntas de sus dedos tocaban el libro que quería.

Fue en ese momento, que él decidió acercarse tomando el libro y se lo tendió para que ella lo tomara.

-Es peligroso que lo hagas de esa manera – Soltó Terry de repente, con una voz suave al estar dentro de la biblioteca - Pudiste, hacerte daño...

La chica rubia lo miro un poco asombrada, dejando ver el reflejo de sus lindos ojos verdes - Gracias.. yo no...

-Terry! - Casi grito Albert lleno de alegría de encontrar el libro.. - Lo encontré!..

-Enserio!.. –Terry se encamino hacia Albert, dejando a aquella chica ... No sin antes echar una mirada hacia la pequeña rubia, que había desaparecido de su campo de visión...

 _ **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

 _ **-Fin del flash back...**_

 _ **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

Era Candy la chica de esa ocasión en la librería..

Se sentía tan estúpido por no lo haberlo descubierto mucho antes..

Por no haber notado o no haber recordado el brillo de sus ojos y su cabello, de aquel matiz etéreo que sin ser consiente ella emanaba...

Ahora entendía las palabra que noches atrás le había dicho Susana al respecto de su amiga , Candy.. a él..

Por ello, la vez que chocaron en la intersección, el sintió algo parecido a una extraña fascinación por ella..

No quería pasar por el mismo sentimiento de vacío de años anteriores , al no volverse a encontrar nuevamente.. No quería cometer nuevamente ese error ... La quería cerca de él... y acaparar cualquier cambio en ella..

Robar solamente para él sus sonrisas y su calidez...

Candy estaba a unos cuantos pasos de llegar a la intersección, era seguro que se encontraría con Susana...

Si las cosas seguían así.. Si Albert.. Si Candy..

Sintiendo su cabeza ser todo un caos, ante aquella revelación .. Contuvo por un momento la respiración, al ponerse frente a ella..

Candy ella se había detenido.. Tan solo a unos pasos..

-Terry.. –Dijo Candy inconscientemente en un susurro..—

-Necesito hablar contigo un momento Candy.. Yo .. -

Apretando un poco más la correa de la mochila Candy contesto

—Lo que quieras decirme, puede ser en este instante Terry.. La vez pasada Yo..

-Me dijiste que me odiabas, mas aun así respondiste a mi beso.. – Acoto Terry quien se acercaba un poco más a ella, al ver que Susana y Albert estaban a unas calles..

Sacando un pequeño sobre de la bolsa de su pantalón , tomo su mano y lo puso en ella..

–Si te niegas a hacerlo, me veré en la penosa necesidad de robarte desde este instante.. Así que decide Candy.. No quiero más trucos ni que coquetees tan abiertamente con Albert.. Yo...

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, ni siquiera sé que ahora somos .. –Contradijo Candy dando un paso atrás al momento que Terry avanzaba otro afianzando su mano—

-Por favor... te lo pido.. Dijo en un tono más suave mirándole a los ojos .. A lo que ella después de dudarlo un poco, accedió..

\- A la hora de la salida te estaré esperando.. –Candy desvió la mirada hacia lo que él había puesto en su mano- Sobre lo que me acabas de dar.. Podrías decirme ¿qué es?..

-Es un secreto Candy.. Ábrelo y descúbrelo tú misma.. –Dijo sonriente-

Albert, que vio a Terry cerca de Candy, apresuró su paso llegando rápidamente a donde se encontraban ellos. El ambiente se torno un poco tenso, pero Susana llego enseguida y Candy se fue a encontrarse con ella, simulando que no había pasado nada con Terry...

-¿Qué ha sido todo esto?.. -Pregunto molesto Albert a Terry que hizo caso omiso.. - ¿Dime que sucedió?

Jalándole de la mochila, Terry tuvo que voltearlo a ver

\- Déjate de trucos sucios Terry, Candy..

-No es ningún truco sucio Albert, solo que no es nada que te incumba. Pero dado a que no dejaras de molestarme , te diré, que he pedido a Candy hablar conmigo, y ella ha aceptado nada mas..

-Terry, si tu.. –Amenazo Albert-

-No voy a lastimarla si era eso, lo que quieres decirme Albert..

Pero igual no voy a rendirme con ella.. ¿No era eso lo que tú querías cuando fuiste a verme antes en la colina?.. –Terry endureció un poco el tono de su voz—En todo caso, sea lo que sea que Candy decida, yo.. Respetare sus deseos... –Terry se soltó de su agarre y siguió con su camino..

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Las clases ese día, fueron pasando como siempre, a diferencia que sentía en su persona la intensa mirada de Terry y de los murmullos de los compañeros que se habían dado cuenta de la situación entre ellos.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, no podía evitar ese gran sonrojo en su cara...

No quería admitir que su corazón latía tan frenéticamente cada vez que lo miraba...

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no había puesto mucha atención en lo que sucedía respecto a la clase, por ello la señorita Lane la había retado frente a todos por su falta de interés en su lección. Y todo ello porque estaba tan intrigada con el sobre que Terry había dado antes de entrar a la escuela , que no sabía que pensar de aquella nota...

 _ **Clover**_... era lo que tenia escrito..

Un trébol de cuatro pétalos, se encontraba junto a esa nota en ese pequeño sobre...

Era una broma?... ¿Terry se estaría mofando de ella? o que carajos pensaba dándole ese extraño detalle..

Estaba tan ofuscada, que solo estaba contando los minutos para ir a gritarle una que otra verdad y todo volviera a lo de antes... pero no sabía si podría hacerlo porque también sentía un terrible miedo... miedo a que él se retractara y que las cosas volvieran a ser como el pasado... con la diferencia que su corazón se estaba desbordando...

Por otro lado.. Sabía que tenía la mirada de Susana sobre de ella.. Dejándole una sensación un tanto extraña... Su amiga, ¿qué pensaría de toda esa situación...?

Eran tantas cosas que surcaban por su cabeza... y peor aún, estaba todavía el rumor de Albert...

Cuando las clases terminaron, sus manos temblaban al intentar meter sus libros a la mochila...

-No tienes que hacer esto, si tú no quieres - Dijo Albert que se había acercado inmediatamente a ella, asustándola un poco por lo perdida que estaba en sus pensamientos—Si quieres, puedo llevarte a casa sin que tengas que soportar a Terry..

-No te mentas en lo que no te incumbe.. –Acoto Terry que escuchaba la conversación desde su lugar... –Candy sabe que no me atrevería a hacerle ningún daño..

-Tal vez ella piense que este segura.. – Arremetió Albert, en tono de reto.. –Pero yo no lo estoy..

-Ese es tu problema!.. -Terry levantando la voz...

-Basta!.. –Grito Candy al ver como se estaba tornado las cosas

\- Albert.. Estoy bien , quiero terminar con este asunto con Terry de una vez.. y respecto a ti Terry, deja de ser tan molesto.. - Ella tomo su mochila camino rápidamente a la salida, dejando a los dos chicos sorprendidos..

-Candy espera!.. -Grito Terry que la seguía de cerca, tratando de recordarle la cita que ellos tenían.. – Dijiste que esta vez no habría trucos .. Lo prometiste ¡! Cumple tu palabra!..

Si no yo.. –Terry la tomo por la fuerza del brazo , acercándola a su cuerpo, para encerrarla entre sus brazos..

-No puedo .. ¡!.. –Dijo ella temblando, mientras se debatía en tocarlo con sus manos- Tengo miedo .. Yo.. .. –Titubeo - Si tu.. Si solo quieres hablar conmigo solo para retractarte.. Para pedirme perdón.. Yo.. Prefiero quedarme sin saber... Terry... no hagas las cosas más difíciles...

Terry alzo la mirada, y vio que Albert estaba a la expectativa de lo que ocurría con ellos dos..

Por la mirada que él le ofrecía, podía descifrar que Albert, estaba esperando el momento, en que podría saltar para intentar llevársela de su lado..

-Candy.. –La voz de Terry sonó suplicante- Te prometo que no te lastimare.. Yo... –Guardo silencio por un momento rebuscando palabras

\- Yo... Solo quiero aclarar algunas cosas pecosa... - Acaricio suavemente el contorno de su rostro con sus pulgares de manera posesiva- Te parece si vamos a dar un paseo, quiero mostrarte algo en especial..

Candy, volteo a mirarle un poco más tranquila para darle su respuesta cuando él le tomo de la mano y le jalo para que caminará junto a él.. Como aquella vez que no entraron a clases..

Sin un tema en especial Terry comenzó a parlotear tontería y media, relajando totalmente el ambiente, a lo que Candy tenuemente sonrió.. Terry volvía a ser el mismo de antes.. y eso le llenaba de alegría, al igual que sentía una punzada llena de tristeza...

Sus sentimientos eran tan contradictorios en ese momento.

Detrás de Albert...

Susana miraba toda la escena, ninguno de ellos se había acordado que estaba ella también presente observando cómo se estaban dando las cosas.

Aunque sentía dolor porque Terry quería a Candy, no podía hacer nada en contra de su amiga.

Albert que no pudo moverse, al ver que Candy y Terry se iban.. Inconscientemente desvió la mirada hacia donde Susana se encontraba, dándose cuenta de su presencia...

Ella al sentirse descubierta Susana salió Corriendo tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que se negaba a dejar salir...

Su amistad, en ese momento se estaba tambaleando...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Después de haber caminado solo unos cuantos pasos del portón de la escuela, Candy no pudo resistir la curiosidad. Preguntándole a Terry, que significaba lo que contenía el sobre,...

Ante su pregunta el solo sonrió...

Tomándole de la mano y le jalo para tomar el autobús...

Parecía que dejaba esa pregunta al aire, como si fuera algo sin importancia, haciéndola sentir insegura... Apenas habían avanzado tan solo a unas cuantas calles, cuando le pido que bajaran , por una de las tantas calles concurridas del centro de Londres ...

Tomados de la mano el guío hasta entrar en una vieja librería...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Sentía el corazón pesado.. Como si los latidos se detuvieran un poco, para nuevamente latir con frenesí...

Como si una corriente eléctrica recorriera por su cuerpo... El entrar nuevamente a ese lugar era algo que simplemente no se esperaba...

-Candy.. Fue aquí, en donde te mire por primera vez.. - Dijo al fin Terry, después de entrar a local y mirar por el pasillo llenos de libros..

Ella no lo podía creer... Terry recordaba el día en que se vieron por primera vez...

-Yo pensé que... ella no termino por decir la frase porque él fue quien le detuvo..

-Desde ese día, me llamaste mucho la atención.. Pero ... las circunstancias que luego me envolvieron , hicieron que me centraran en otras cosas..

Esa vez... recuerdo que fue el color de tu cabello.. Y la manera en que tu parecías disfrutar de tu lectura.. Creo yo, lo que me cautivo en ese momento... en cada matiz que refulgía de ti, ese día quedo guardado en mí...

-Terry... –Susurro Candy , con una voz temblorosa.. Sintiendo el delicado contacto que él le brindaba, en una suave caricia...

-Cuando nos encontramos esa mañana.. Cuando sin querer te tuve en mis brazos.. Como si fuera una memoria perdida... Algo en mi despertó... tu cabello. El mirar tus ojos.. Aunque no te recordaba del todo, sentía que eras especial... por ello..

 _El corazón de ambos comenzaba a latir frenéticamente .._

No dude ni un momento en seguirte... de entrar en tu vida para conocer mucho mas de ti...

-Aun no has descifrado lo que quiere decir el contenido del sobre? -Pregunto con una sonrisa mientras ella negó sutilmente con la cabeza... - Es solo un juego de palabras...

-Clover... –Susurro Candy casi para ella...

-Si pecosa, es solo un trébol de cuatro hojas, que mucha gente cree que brinda algún tipo de buena suerte ... pero, no es así como deberías de descifrar la palabra...En realidad es C-Lover... que significa, " Se mi amada... " "Se, mi amor"... "Mi amante"...

Quiero saber, si yo.. y si tu..

El corazón de ella latía rápidamente, todo parecía tan irreal...

Estaban en aquella librería en donde lo había conocido, en donde todo había comenzado...

Bañados por la blanca y pálida luz del sol de invierno...

Era como si la escena nuevamente se repitiera y por un momento parecía que podía ver a Terry más joven con el uniforme negro de la secundaria... Mas aquella imagen se desvaneció dejando ver a él Terry de la actualidad... que era mucho más alto.. al igual que sus rasgos eran un poco más profundos..

No sabía si su voz podría convertirse en palabras.. Si ella podría responderle sin que pudiera ahogarse en ese mar de sentimientos...

\- Entonces.. Dime Candy... Si tu... –Termino por decir Terry mientras se perdía en su mirada verde esmeralda...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

-El sonido de la pistola que anunciaba su salida se escucho, y ella salto al agua... nadaba con mucha dificultad...

Lo hacia lo más rápido que podía, mientras sentía que se cortaba la respiración...

el sonido del agua y de los gritos del entrenador, no acallaban todos los sentimientos que estaba tratando de suprimir... estaba al límite y tenía tantas ganas de gritar...

Cuando llego a la siguiente orilla dio el tumbo y regreso por el camino braceando lo más rápido...

-Deja de holgazanear Marlowe... estas por arriba de tu tiempo... crees que perderé el tiempo contigo de esta manera... Rápido.. Rápido rápido!... debes de visualizar tu meta si no cualquier contrincante te ganara...

El aire se le escapaba pero seguía nadando tratando de llegar más rápido, más se sentía tan cansada, su cabeza estaba llena de cosas..

Cuando al final salió del agua... la sarta de improperios que le daba el entrenador, volvía aun más oscuro su panorama... después de escuchar los, quedo hundida en un trance por algunas horas...

Que difícil iba ser fingir que no le importaba Terry, durante los siguientes días...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Tomados de la mano.. corrían por la calle pintada de blanco... todo era tan diferente que no sabía cómo dilucidar la realidad con la fantasía... Los ojos de Terry resplandecían, con un tono que nuevo para ella... y se llenaba de felicidad el saber que aquellas sonrisas eran solo para ella...

El sabor de los labios de Terry... al igual que su calor.. Aun estaban tan presentes en ella... al igual que el aroma de su colonia.. y el dulce tacto de sus manos...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **-Flash Back-**

 **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

-Entonces Candice.. Dime si es posible que tu y yo... –Mas las palabra no salían de los labios de ella... -

-Terry yo.. –Escasamente fue su repuesta - Cuando fue consciente que lo estaba abrazando. Terry cerró sus brazos entorno a ella y disfruto de su cercanía y de su dulce aroma...

\- C-lover... –Dijo Candy apenas en un susurro... - Abrazados ... así pasaron por unos segundos, ajenos a todos en el pasillo de aquella librería...

-Candy .. Mira ... -La rubia alzo la mirada y vio que el alcanzo un libro..

Era Romeo y Julieta, eso era lo que leía esa vez que lo vio por primera vez...

–Lo recuerdas pecosa?—le pregunto al momento de abrir el libro haciendo una leve pantalla mientras él se acercaba a tomar sus labios...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **-Fin del Flash back-**

 **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

La reprimenda de la señorita bibliotecaria fue la que los saco de aquel éxtasis que vivan en ese momento, ya que con el sutil sonido de la garganta que hizo la joven ellos se separaron volteando a verla un poco apenados..

Tomados de la mano salieron rápidamente a las calles pintadas de blanco de Londres, mientras la tenue y blanca nieve caía sobre ellos...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

A la mañana siguiente, los rayos del sol despuntaban apenas al alba en una hermoso amanecer, que iluminaba aquel paisaje blanco, con los colores cálidos del sol...

Parado un poco antes de la intercepción Terry esperaba por ella, mientras soplaba un poco de aire templado a sus manos que comenzaban a congelarse... convirtiéndose este en una suave bruma ...

Aun con el frio aire que hacía, no dudo por un momento en esperarla en ese lugar..

Como cada mañana, ella salía corriendo de casa y sus risos rubios salías dispersos a través del viento mientras Candy corría... Su corazón parecía que iba dispararse por los erráticos latidos que tenia..

Esperando por ella, estaba su caballero inglés de hermosos ojos azules...

Continuara...

 _ **Sakurai-Alighieri**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Mi mayor preocupación, era el futuro que podía ofrecerle_

 _Lo que ocurría en nuestra relación..._

 _Para mí, siempre fue lo más importante..._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 **Capitulo 5**

 _ **Destino Cambiante...**_

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Inicios de Abril...

La primavera había entrado unos días antes dejando un clima de lo más agradable.

Las los brotes de las flores nuevamente estaban floreciendo con la cálida luz del sol...

Con un sutil brillo en los ojos Terry sonrió, cuando tomaba un libro del estante de esa vieja librería... Estaba resuelto a darle una gran sorpresa , solo imaginaba la cara que pondría su pecosa al ver aquel libro...

Soñaba despierto con la reacción que tendría su pecosa, al ver la guía del examen de la universidad de Glasgow, universidad que Ella había escogido para seguir estudiando, antes de salieran juntos. Las dudas y los temores que meses atrás había tenido fueron desapareciendo gracias a ella, que siempre le mostraba otra forma de mirar la vida.

Estaba por salir de la librería, cuando desde el escaparate de cristal, noto exhibido la edición del libro de Shakespeare "Romeo y Julieta"... volviendo sobre sus pasos, tomo el libro y pidió que se lo cobraran... ese sería el mejor de los regalos ahora que cumplían un poco mas de 5meses...

.*.*.*.*.*.**.

 **-Flash back-**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Parado un poco antes de la intercepción Terry esperaba por ella, mientras soplaba un poco de aire templado a sus manos que comenzaban a congelarse... convirtiéndose este en una suave bruma ...

Aun con el frio aire que hacía, no dudo por un momento en esperarla en ese lugar..

Como cada mañana, Candy salía corriendo de su casa y los risos rubios salían volando dispersos a través del viento mientras ella corría...

Su corazón parecía que iba dispararse por los erráticos latidos, al mirar a lo lejos que.. Esperando por ella, estaba su caballero inglés de hermosos ojos azules...

Terry abrió los brazos y ella choco con su pecho mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos,,, sonriendo alegremente..

\- Candy!... Candyy!... –Gritaba una voz a la espalda de ella..

—Eso no es justo... –Grito Karen detrás de ella, mientas corría para alcanzarla...

Cuando ella estuvo a la altura de ellos tomo un poco de aire antes de hablar...

-Hey! Tu Grandchéster! .. Dijo duramente Karen mientras se recuperaba - Te tardaste mucho.. Por poco la libraste de que convenciera a mi hermana que te diera calabazas..

–Ella suspiro y luego sonrió - En hora buena! -Karen sonrió y le tendió la mano mientras Terry se recuperaba del asombro -

Sin entender mucho, Terry le brindo la mano a su cuñada en son de paz, mas no se esperaba que lo jalara para abrazarlo..

-Ahora cuñadito, no quieras tirarte rápido a mi hermana... - Dijo sutilmente Karen sin que Candy oyera ..

-Oye tu!.. ¿Porque dices eso? Yo... -Dijo Terry, mientras Karen soltó y fue corriendo a recibir a Susana y la abrazaba..

-Susy! - Grito Candy que fue con ella junto con Karen comenzando a platicar tranquilamente entre risas y todo mientras Albert también llegaba...

-Quiero entender que arreglaron todo entre ustedes— Fue la voz modulada de Albert quien le llamo la atención.

-Si .. Lo hemos hecho..

-Bien.. Solo no la lastimes... - Termino por decir Albert que se acercaba a Candy para saludarla con un beso en la mejilla..

-En buena hora ¡! .. - Dijo Susana quien se había acercado un poco a Terry y lo abrazaba, ocultando sus sentimientos con una sonrisa

\- Candy .. Es tan linda... que si no te decidías estaba pensando en que te la iba a quitar .. –Dijo Susana con un aire melancólico para luego sonreír - Diablos Terry , si le haces algo..

-Vale.. vale!.. No hare nada Susana que le haga daño a Candy ... No me gustaría caer muerto a causa de tus músculosos brazos..—Comento con una sutil sonrisa Terry, pasando por alto sus demás palabras, que después de sopesarlas quiso aclarar...

-Disculpa musculotes ... ¡¿ que quisiste decir con que me la ibas a quitar?!..

-Nada .. Nada... –Ella sonrió ... mientras se escondía detrás de Candy..

-Ah!Terry!...Me llamaste otra vez musculotes?.. Si serás..

Susana corrió detrás de Terry mientras Karen se despidió... Y Albert junto a Candy caminaban detrás de ellos...

Parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, a la tranquilidad de días pasados...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **Fin del flash back..**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El sonido de un batera y una guitarra estridente inundo de sonido la librería, su celular sonaba fuertemente con la canción de Hurry up mode, a lo que seguidamente contesto..

\- Si.. ¡¿ Albert?!

-¿Tardaras mucho en llegar? Tengo unos pendientes con mi familia y no quiero llegar muy tarde..

-No tardo, ya estoy en camino... –Respondía el moreno al momento que tomaba el cambio de mano de la vendedora - No te quitare mucho tiempo, solo es que necesito hablar con un amigo, ante la decisión que estoy a punto de tomar, sinceramente quiero que me des tu opinión...

\- Al parecer es algo bastante serio... – Comento Albert, tratando de reprimir una sonrisa - Vale Terry te esperare... no tardes... –Albert colgó el celular...

-Tomo las bolsas y salió de la tienda corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, a aquella cafetería en que pasaban a menudo ellos cuatro. Ese día sábado estaba concurrido el centro de Londres, que le costó un poco sortear a las personas.

Al llegar al local, observo con detenimiento por unos segundos en la entrada del lugar buscando a su amigo, el cual le saludaba desde una mesa casi al fondo...

-Disculpa ..-. Dijo Terry casi al sentarse ... - No pude evitar retrasarme, esta de locos comprar un regalo... –Soltó Terry de un jalón, mientras que se recargaba pesadamente en el pequeño sillón de la cafetería-

-Y bien, que e s lo que no puede esperar al lunes que nos veamos en la escuela? A que te refieres a que necesitas pedirme opinión, respecto a una decisión? –Pregunto intrigado Albert, que tomaba un poco de su limonada..

\- Eso sí que es rápido... –Sonrió Terry que saco de la bolsa, la guía para el examen...

-No me digas que presentaras el examen de admisión a la universidad... – Comento de manera alegre el rubio, quien tomo por un momento el libro entre sus manos- ¿Candy lo sabe?- No, aun no le he dicho nada. Pero hoy quiero contárselo... De hecho, me quede de ver con ella en - El castaño miro su reloj, dándose cuenta de la hora- Diablos!.. En 45 minutos... se me ha pasado el tiempo tan rápido...

-Estoy seguro que se alegrara mucho..—Contesto Albert, con una sonrisa mientras trataba de sacar de ese estado alterado a su amigo - Y pensar que Candy, pudo hacerte cambiar de opinión, sabiendo que eres tan cabeza dura..

-Lo sé.. Mi pecosa es alguien excepcional—Le respondió, para después lanzarle una mirada ofendida a su amigo - No quiero que se emocione mucho, debido a mis calificaciones, pero hare todo lo posible para poder entrar a la par que ella...

\- Entonces, creo que no necesitas mi opinión respecto a esto, sino creo, que querías presumírselo a alguien.. – Le dijo Albert con un cierto tono de diversión—

\- En realidad Albert, si necesito tu opinión.. –Dijo de manera seria Terry a Albert antes de comenzar a hablar..

.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **-Flash back-**

...*.*.**.**.

Las vacaciones de diciembre habían llegado, y con ello el tiempo ideal para poder pasar juntos.. Solo esperaba que su jefe, no se pusiera tan estricto con los horarios o que alguno de sus compañeros faltara para que pudiera salir o entrar a una hora adecuada...

Con mucho trabajo, pudo conseguir libre, el sábado libre antes de la noche buena...

Querían dar un paseo por la ciudad, que estaba envuelta con esos motivos navideños...

Vestida con abrigo color blanco, Candy esperaba por él, a la entrada del subterráneo.

Cuando vio que se acercaba, ella sonrió tiernamente...

-Disculpa Pecosa.. me retrase un poco... -Menciono, de forma apenada Terry , al ser consciente del frio de esa mañana... Se acerco a Candy y robo un cálido beso de sus labios...

Ella se sonrojo un poco, pero no se negó a ese acto de cercanía

-No te preocupes Terry... no has tardado casi nada, yo también acabo de llegar ..

-Entonces nos vamos?.. –Pregunto él, con un brillo pícaro en la mirada...

-Claro, no faltaba más.. –Candy sonrió mientras se aferraba a su brazo... - Tengo tantas ganas de saber que tienes planeado Terry que casi no pude dormir-

Terry comenzó a reír.. Inundándole a Candy el corazón de calidez...

Tomando en subterráneo llegaron cerca del rio Támesis y desde el gran puente que atravesaba el rio, admiraron por un rato las pequeñas y grandes embarcaciones en aquel paisaje decembrino, mientras en cada descuido de su pecosa, tomaba sus labios en un juego silencioso del cual los dos eran participes...

Entre la calma y la belleza que reflejaban las aguas congeladas del rio, pasearon en un pequeño carruaje descapotado... Candy se mostraba alegre, señalando cada cosa que le llamaba la atención, y al hacerlo le regalaba un fugaz beso para luego señalar otra cosa.

Más tarde, entre bromas y sonrisas cómplices, disfrutaron de una buena comida en un lindo restaurant con tintes del siglo pasado en su decoración, haciendo sumamente romántica aquella salida...

Cerca del atardecer... regresaron nuevamente al puente para poder observar la puesta del sol, tomados de la manos, admirando la belleza de ese bello espectáculo... para minutos después observar la encendida del palacio de Westminster y de la iluminación navideña que adornaba Londres ese año...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 **-Fin del flash back-**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

-Entonces, por lo que entiendo es, que si no llegas a aprobar el examen, aun así viajaras con Candy a Escocia, para que ella siga estudiando ...

-Podría decirse... -Terry sonrió—Sé que es algo precipitado, pero en un futuro, no muy lejano me gustaría vivir con ella, mas aun no sé cómo abordar ese tema, no quiero que Candy se sienta presionada, por cómo va progresando nuestra relación...

-Entonces, quieres pedirle matrimonio?

-Algo así...

-No crees que te estás precipitando Terry... Sé que se llevan muy bien ustedes dos, pero el casarse tan rápido.. Aun no tienes algo que ofrecerle y sabes que no pueden vivir solo de amor...

-Eso lo sé Andley... –Terry sonrió- No estoy pensando solo con la cabeza de abajo, si lo digo de esta manera es porque tengo algo serio pensado, pero bueno creo que lo discutiremos luego... tú tienes compromiso con tu familia y yo no quiero llegar tarde con ella, ya que hoy celebramos por adelantado 6 meses de noviazgo y no quiero hacerla enojar...

-Terry, no estarás pensando en formalizar tu compromiso por que ella y tú?.. –Albert no terminó la pregunta al ver la cara de auto suficiencia de su amigo que le había regalado una de las sonrisas más amplias...

\- Eso amigo... en verdad, no te interesa... - Terry pago su parte de la cuenta y salió corriendo de ahí llevando fuertemente agarrando aquella bolsa en donde se encontraba su regalo...

.*.*.*.*.*.**.

 **-Flash back-**

.*.**.*.*.*.*.

Después del agradable día del que pudieron disfrutar, cerca de las 9 de la noche, acompañada de Terry Candy llego a su casa... Tenía el cabello un poco húmedo ambos. Después de la terrible guerra de bolas de nieve, que tuvieron antes de llegar a su casa... Aun con el frio que hacía en la calle, su corazón rebosaba de calidez al uníoslo...

-Entonces te veo mañana temprano Candy, para ir juntos a animar su competencia a la señorita músculos... –Le dijo Terry sonriente, después de darle un beso breve en la boca...

-Si.. te veo mañana... - Respondía ella,

Al momento que le iba a dar otro beso, en medio de los dos, apareció la cara de su hermana, quien los miraba de manera divertida...

-Candy! Qué bueno que llegaste.. –Karen abrazo a Candy de manera espontanea... para luego ir a abrazar a Terry y decirle bajito al oído...-Espero que no te hayas llevado a un hotel, a mi hermana - Luego se alejo...

Terry palideció por el comentario de Karen, mientras Candy enrojeció, no sabía qué hacer con la energía de su hermana menor...

\- Porque se quedan aquí, deberían de pasar a saludar a papá...

-Espera Karen, ya me voy a casa además, no creo que tu papá quiera que entre sin que me haya invitado...

-Te estoy diciendo que entres.. –Dijo determinada Karen, haciendo que Terry caminara hacia la puerta junto con ella...

-Pero?!...

Casi jalado por Karen, Terry entro tímidamente a la casa de la familia White-

-Buenas noches, saludo Terry a el señor William, que estaba en su sala leyendo algún diario, quien al verlo se puso en pie...

-Vamos, pasa por favor.. No tengas pena... –Dijo William quien le tendió la mano para saludarlo... –Soy el padre de Candice y Karen, William White.. De la cocina con una charola y el servicio para té, salía una señora rubia, de hermoso y amable semblante - Ella es mi esposa Rosemary ..

-El es Terry.. -Dijo Karen alegre—El novio de Candy .. -Haciendo Karen, que los dos se apenaran...

-Es un gusto Terry, pasa no te quedes ahí... Estábamos por cenar, sería un gusto que nos acompañaras.. –William volteo a mirar a su esposa, para que ella también insistiera -

-Claro, nos gustaría mucho... –Respondió Rosemary al gesto de su marido- Nos gustaría conocer un poco mas de ti, después de todas las cosas que nos cuenta Karen...

-Espero que no hayan sido del todo malas- Le dijo en voz baja a Candy, que no pudo resistir una sonrisita, por su comentario...

-La cena transcurrió en calma, bajo un ambiente muy ameno.. Karen platicaba mucho sobre Susana y sus competencias, al igual de lo buenas amigas que ellas habían sido desde varios años... Con preguntas sutiles, la familia de Candy, fue enterándose un poco de los planes que tenia cada uno como individuo la pareja.. De aficiones y de la actual manera en que Terry vivía..

Al final de la velada, el señor White saco una botella de vino tinto e invito a brindar junto con él, Karen que estaba cerca de la pareja, estaba muy feliz, porque su padre aceptara de buena manera a Grandchéster en la familia...

Sabía que ello, le quitaba un gran peso a su hermana... Mas, no pudo contener, las ganas de jugarle otra broma a la pareja ..

-Genial , ahora si eres, mi cuñado oficial.. –Karen lo abrazo de vuelta- Solo espero que no embaraces pronto a mi hermana.. y si lo haces mas te vale que sea de una linda niña... - Terry enrojeció nuevamente y Karen fue a refugiarse con Candy mientras sus padres reían, de las ocurrencias de su hija...

\- Karen... no digas esas cosas... –casi grita Candy que no podía disimular lo apenada que estaba, mas por un momento imagino una pequeñita niña con los rasgos de su rebelde -

Salud, dijeron todos al unisonó, sellando esa velada perfecta...

Después de brindar Terry fue invitado por el señor White a la cena de navidad y a la víspera de año nuevo.. No sin antes pedirle que cuidara bien de su hija...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 **-Fin del Flash back-**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Con un hermoso vestido en color beige, Candy se arreglo a conciencia para encontrarse con Terry cerca de la estación del subterráneo, estaba tan contenta que no pudo disimular las sonrisas que escapaban sin razón alguna...

Su cabello era más mucho corto, ya que unos días antes lo había cortado a casi a la altura de los hombros , dándole un aspecto un poco más infantil...

Al principio, Terry se había desconcertado un poco por el cambio, pero reconoció que se veía muy mona con el cabello corto... Sin querer volvió a sonreír al recordar de lo travieso que se había vuelto desde ese momento, al tener los hombros descubiertos ese día, en donde estaban dando un paseo junto al mar.

Por una travesura de él habían quedado enredados en la arena , entregándose mutuamente besos cargados de amor, iniciados por un juego que surgió por la desnudes de sus hombros.

Esa tarde, terminaron en su apartamento...

De solo recordarlo, sus mejillas se coloreaban de carmín y su corazón, se lleno de un gozo infinito...

Sumida en sus pensamientos, rápidamente llego a donde se encontrarían, solo un poco antes de la cita...

Miro su reloj, para cerciorarse de la hora, esperando que Terry no tardara mucho... aprovechando para darle una última mirada, a los boletos del Royal Company, en el cual estaba presentándose una reconocida compañía americana, con la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

La calle estaba algo concurrida ante la algarabía del fin de semana, mucha gente pasaba frete a ella enfrascada en sus propios asuntos.

De repente un sonido fuerte, fuera de lugar, allegado a un chirrido hizo que varias personas comenzaran a gritar...

Parecía toda tan lejano, que ella desvió la mirada al celular que comenzaba vibrar, al momento de levantar la vista, este resbalo de su mano estrellándose contra el suelo...

.*.*.*.*.*

Corriendo por la acera, Terry se acercaba a la estación del subterráneo, estaba solo a un par de estaciones para llegar a donde se había citado con Candy.. Pero al correr tan rápido, choco con un trasunte haciendo que cayeran los libros de la bolsa...

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras rápidamente los levanto del suelo, para que no se estropearan, en verdad, no quería recurrir a eso, pero era mejor llamar a Candy, y avisarle que llegaría un poco tarde nueva mente, mas al primer intento la llamada se fue directamente al buzón de voz...

Marco otra vez mientras caminaba, antes de volver a correr, cuando una voz femenina conocida para él, le detuvo... entonces finalizo la llamada y volteo rápidamente a ver a quien le había llamado...

Cerca de él , venia caminando Susana con una mochila colgada en el hombro...

-Hola señorita músculos –Le saludo Terry de manera socarrona , tratando de dejar de lado el atuendo de la chica - Al parecer tendrás acción el día de hoy .. –Comentó Terry, esperando la respuesta de la chica –

\- Hola Terry... ya vas a empezar de nuevo... –Susana sonrió- Solo eh venido a un entrenamiento a la alberca olímpica que acaban de abrir cerca de aquí...

-Bien... me da gusto – Terry miro de nuevo su reloj- Te dejo, me quede de ver con Candy y no quiero llegar tarde..

El joven castaño estaba por caminar rumbo al subterráneo, cuando nuevamente la voz de Susana le detuvo...

-Terry..!.. Este yo..

Terry volvió extrañado la mirada hacia ella, esperando el motivo por el cual lo retrasaba...

Por un momento Susana dudo, y desvió la mirada hacia otro lado... buscando el valor de proseguir...

-Este yo... es que, hoy... Es mi cumpleaños y nadie de mi familia se acordó...

Por un momento Terry dudo de las palabras de Susana, pero luego de un momento se acerco a ella y la felicito, al ver el semblante un poco decaído de Susana...

-No lo sabía.. Llevamos un poco más de 1 año de conocernos y no conocía ese detalle... Bueno.. – Dijo dudoso- ahora que lo mencionas, no entiendo porque Candy no me dijo nada ...

-Yo le pedí que no te lo dijera...Es que Candy y yo te habíamos notado un poco ajetreado con la escuela y tu trabajo.. A decir verdad, Candy, quería que nos encontráramos para celebrar, pero iba a ser tan egoísta, sabiendo que ustedes están celebrando su noviazgo... pero creo que al final ella lo olvido...

-Entiendo.. –Mascullo Terry por lo bajo- Fue por eso que me dijo, que no podía verme mucho tiempo, seguramente, su pecosa quería visitar en la tarde a Susana- Terry se rasco un poco la cabeza, desenfadado antes de decir-¡Qué remedio! ...

Terry tomo a Susana por la muñeca y la jalo a través de la calle buscando alguna chuchería en un puesto callejero...

-Quieres un helado, le dijo al momento que sacaba su cartera...

-Yo.. Bueno, está bien... –Contesto la rubia al momento que pedía un de chocolate... ¿Y tú?...

-No , acabo de comer uno con Albert, cuando nos vimos... –Terry pago el helado y miro alrededor de la calle, notando cerca del puesto de periódicos un pequeño puesto de joyería ...

-Esperando que no me mate Candy, porque estaré llegando tarde, te daré 10 minutos Señorita músculos, para que escojas tu regalo... Solo no escojas algo muy caro...

Susana sonrió y busco entre las cosas que tenía exhibidas en ese pequeño puesto... entre aretes y pequeños coldijes estaba una sección de anillos... tomo entre ellos un anillo que parecía hacer la forma del infinito entrelazado, y se lo mido quedando embobada por el diseño del anillo por algunos momentos ...

\- Este!.. Quiero este... –Susana saco el anillo y se lo entrego a Terry...

-Un anillo?.. no se te hace un regalo extraño para tu cumpleaños ... yo estaba pensando mas en ... –Susana oscureció su semblante y tomo el anillo nuevamente para devolverlo a su lugar...

-Tienes razón, es un regalo extraño... mejor escogeré otra cosa... –Dijo ella con un tono apenado, casi triste..

Terry tomo de vuelta el anillo y se lo dio al vendedor para poder pagarlo ... –Quiero este , dígame por favor cuanto es...

-El anillo vale 90 libras—le contesto el vendedor, enseñándole una pequeña etiqueta que tenía el anillo...

-90 libras, es un robo...!—Exclamó Terry debido al precio, para después sacar el dinero de su billetera y saldarlo -Toma.. - Terry le había puesto el anillo en la mano a Susana... -No tenia caso pagar por algo que no te gustara...

-Gracias...! Yo...

-Cuando sea mi cumpleaños quiero algo 10 veces más caro... –Terry comenzó a reír para luego volver a entrar en pánico por la hora.. –Es una promesa... recuérdalo... – Le dijo al momento que se daba la vuelta y corría nuevamente hacia el subterráneo...

.*.*.

Saco el celular para llamarla y saber si todavía lo estaba esperando, se había tardado más de lo que había previsto, con el inesperado encuentro de Susana y el subterráneo que había tardado en el recorrido...

Al salir de la estación, el sonido de las sirenas de varias ambulancias llenaban en ambiente poniéndolo un poco nervioso, parecía que cerca de ahí , había ocurrido un terrible accidente...

Sintió que su corazón se helaba, al pensar que Candy estaba sola ahí, y pudo haber presenciado aquel suceso ... Comenzó a caminar más rápidamente, queriendo pasar a través de las personas que se arremolinaban al lugar, queriendo enterarse de lo que sucedía...

Estaba entrando en desesperación...

Saco nuevamente el celular, pero la grabación de la operadora volvió a sonar...

-Candy!... donde estas... Candy... –Gritaba Terry desesperado ente toda la gente que no le permitía pasar...

A lo lejos, miro a una chica rubia parecida a Candy, y corrió a alcanzarla, mientras ella se alejaba por la pequeña alameda que estaba cerca, por un momento el alma volvía a su cuerpo, pero al llegar a unos pasos de ella, se dio cuenta de su error...

-Pobrecita... en verdad es una lástima que ocurran este tipo de cosas...Esa chica es tan joven... 17... o 18 años a lo mucho... - Decía un transeúnte que se alejaba consternado del lugar...

\- Parecía que esperaba a alguien... - Contesto su acompañante ajeno a él...

–Del modo que ha sido el accidente, es probable que no sobreviva... –Término por decir aquel hombre...

No podía moverse...

No podía pensar coherentemente.

No podía casi respirar...

Al escuchar eso, sintió el temor más grande del mundo...

No podía ser cierto... Ella.. Candy su pecosa... ella no...

Cuando sus pies pudieron moverse corrió lo más rápido posible, apartando a todas las personas que se interponían en su camino, llegando torpemente jadeando al lugar del accidente...

había mucha sangre, minutos antes remolcaron un auto totalmente destrozado, al chocar contra las cabinas de teléfono...

Las bandas de restricción no le dejaron seguir con su camino, entonces al examinar el lugar, encontró un listón teñido de sangre ...

Sintiendo se desfallecer... el recordó que era el que ella siempre usaba...

-El accidente ocurrió a las 12:15 del día de hoy, - Escuchaba como si fuera un eco a lo lejos, la voz de un policía que daba un reporte de lo ocurrido, por la radio ... - Confirmo su identidad por su carnet de estudiante, victima es estudiante del colegio privado St. Paul´s, alumna de 6to semestre, White Candice

Sin querer, los libros que traía Terry en sus manos resbalaron, cayendo al asfalto manchado - Su edad es 17 años, fue transferida al hospital St. Thomas... Su estado.. Es crítico...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

...

 _Arropado por la brisa_

 _Tu corazón se parte en dos_

 _Solo en la cima de la colina, observas, como pasan las estaciones_

 _Me pregunto ¿qué vez a la distancia?_

 _A través del cielo azul_

 _Deseo coraje..._

 _Rezo en silencio.._

 _Ya no volverán_

 _Aquellos tranquilos días en los que me abrazabas..._

 _Los pequeños fuegos artificiales de nuestros recuerdos de fin de año.._

 _Ni ahora, ni nunca se apagaran..._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

...

Había llegado solo al hospital, no sabía de dónde tomo fuerza para hablar con sus padres y avisar lo ocurrido... Ni siquiera recordaba bien, de cómo había llegado...

Esperaba afuera de la sala de operaciones, en un pasillo vacio iluminado por una luz blanca mortecina ... permanecía sumido en una semi -conciencia...

Uno a uno llegaron los familiares de Candy..

En pleno mutismo rezaban, porque su corazón no fuese destrozado..

Los minutos que pasaban dolorosamente, se volvieron horas, temiendo cada vez más el informe médico...

Afuera, la tarde estaba cayendo, junto una lluvia incesante que helaba la sangre, no podía divisar un panorama aun más oscuro...

Como deseaba regresar el tiempo... o poder despertar de esa terrible pesadilla... mientras el miedo a perderla crecía cada vez más...

Minutos más tarde Albert y Susana llegaron al hospital.

Y con ellos, la máscara de tranquilidad que trataba de mantener se derrumbo, dejando a flote los sentimientos de miedo, culpa y frustración .

Encogiéndose en aquel lugar, Terry oculto su rostro entre sus manos, llorando intensamente...

Sin poder moverse.. Susana, solo lo observo...

Bajo aquella luz,

El anillo que Terry compro a Susana...

Brillo...

Continuara..

Sakurai -Alighieri

Hola chicas! que tengan lindo día... A quienes debo capítulos anteriores en pdf, por favor recuerdenmenlo por un mensaje en face... nos vemos el lunes...


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola que tal amigas, que tal su inicio de semana.._ _Espero que lindo y que las cosas les salgan a pedir de boca.. Bueno pasando a la historia, comenzara la parte en donde se complican un poquito las cosas... xD Pero bueno, no se preocupen es un CandyxTerry al final, y pues si de un principio fue muy ligera la historia de su relación, cuando eran estudiantes, fue hecho a posta, ya que los huecos y detalles de lo que vivieron antes lo empezare a contar a partir del siguiente capitulo... La historia se pondrá bastante intensa... y chicas si hay Susana fans, no se ofendan porque no describiré a detalle escenas amorosas con nuestro galán..._

 _Espero me sigan acompañando y me regalen un mensajito con su opinión..._

 _Nos leemos prontito..._

 _Desde México para ustedes con cariño.._

 ** _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._**

 ** _Erase una vez, nosotros.._**

 ** _.*.*.*.*.*.*._**

 _..._

 _Siempre trataba de pensar en esto para convencerme..._

 _Que era porque..._

 _Tengo una vida que debo de seguir.._

 _Porque tengo un trabajo que debo hacer.._

 _Porque tengo varias razones para no querer volver al pasado.._

 _Porque, tenia que dejarte ir..._

 _..._

 _Supongo que al final,_

 _es porque aun tengo miedo..._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

 **Capitulo 6**

 _-Traidor-_

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

...

 _ **3 años después...**_

...

Los colores ocres de la tarde moribunda, se iban desvaneciendo en la ciudad.

Salía temprano del trabajo y tenía tantas ganas de verlo y darle una gran sorpresa. Sonrió ante la idea que desde hacia unas horas se le hubo ocurrido. Llegaría al teatro y bajo las luces amarillas que iluminaban el escenario, lo admiraría en su ensayo.

Estaba segura que no tardaría mucho en que Terry consiguiera un protagónico, después de todo, la actuación la llevaba en la sangre..

-Encima del escenario... Declamando algunas citas de Shakespeare con todo el corazón, ella lo encontró.. Esa sonrisa franca, que desde hacía unos años era esporádica, aparecía solo cuando estaba sobre las tablas..

Estaba tan orgullosa de él, de que Terry después de todo lo ocurrido, hubiera encontrado las fuerzas para buscar su sueño, tanto, que ella casi olvidaba el suyo..

Todo sería perfecto, si la sombra de ese sueño, no estuviera aun con ella...

Los reflectores se apagaron y se encendieron nuevamente, entonces él se dio cuenta de su presencia... Y con una sutil sonrisa, aquel rebelde castaño le saludo..

Después unos minutos mas de ensayo y de recibir algunas recomendaciones, del señor Hathaway, pudieron salir del teatro..

Juntos recorrían las calles taciturnas de Londres, mientras platicaban brevemente de cómo había sido su día.

Adelantando un poco su paso, Susana se aferro de su brazo para sentir presente su calor, embriagándose de delicioso aroma a colonia, que desprendía el pecho de Terry...

-¿Qué sucede?—Pregunto Terry a Susana que después de ese acto, se había quedado en silencio - ¿Ha ocurrido algo?..

Susana se tomo unos segundos en contestar – No.. En realidad nada.. Solo estaba pensando, que es la primera vez que voy a donde trabajas..

-Si?.. Respondió Terry, en un susurro, como si le restara importancia..

-Parece que lo pasas muy bien..

\- Terry sonrió, levemente.. -¿Qué te hace pensar eso?—pregunto...

\- Tu rostro arriba del escenario, demuestra lo mucho que te gusta...

-De verdad- Respondió Terry de vuelta, al llegar al lugar donde se dirigían ...

Esa noche, volverían a reunirse en un pequeño bar.

-Mesa para 3, la otra persona, llegara mas tarde.. –Dijo en tono serio Terry, a la joven mesera que había salido a recibirlos.

-Claro.. Pase por aquí... –Contesto la joven sonriente mientras los guiaba por el local..

-Terry!... Susana! Aquí!... –Grito un joven rubio con una cerveza en mano...

-Al parecer, ha llegado antes que nosotros—Acoto Terry sonriente, acercándose a la mesa de su amigo... –Por favor, mándenos un par mas de cervezas.. –La mesera sintió y los dejo solos...

-Pensé que llegarías más tarde- Terry dijo al sentarse...

\- Yo también lo creía, pero al final pude deslindarme pronto de la oficina... –Respondió Sonriente el rubio antes de darle otro sorbo ala cerveza.. –Ha pasado ya un poco de tiempo, desde que nos vimos la última vez...

-Si.. Tienes razón Albert.. –Intervino Susana, que recibía un tarro de cerveza de la camarera y lo pasaba a Terry.. –Ya casi un año..

\- Y que me cuentan?... – Pregunto el rubio que se vio interrumpido, a causa de que su celular comenzó a sonar - Discúlpenme un segundo—Albert se refirió a ellos dos, para luego contestar el teléfono- George?.. Sí, que sucede.., solo se ha finiquitado la primera parte, de el nuevo contrato con el Sr. Leagan, si, mañana me encargare de hacer lo restante de la transferencia... Si, está bien.. Eso lo veremos mañana por la mañana.. –Albert colgó-

\- Wow! Si que ahora eres una persona importante – Dijo en son de burla Terry, al querer ver de nuevo, ese semblante relajado de su amigo nuevamente...

-Pero que dices Terry! siempre he sido importante.. –Soltó una breve carcajada- aunque la empresa es familiar, tengo una gran responsabilidad sobre mis hombros. Pero en fin... cuéntame, como vas en tu trabajo Terry.. ¿Sigues en ese restaurante? Y tu Susana.. Sigues todavía trabajando en esa empresa, como vendedora? – Pregunto Albert, mirándolos a ambos..

-Si, todavía estoy ahí... –Contesto ella... –No tenemos suficientes trabajadores y es un poco duro, con el negocio subiendo y bajando.

-Entonces, a menudo debes de trabajar horas extras..

\- Si...a veces... –Contesto ella con un poco de pena—En sí, hoy fue un día malo.. Afortunadamente estaba trabajando fuera de la oficina y por eso tuve excusa.. –ella tomo una pausa en lo que tomo un poco de cerveza- Si hubiera vuelto, estoy segura que no hubiera podido venir..

-Y tu Terry?.. Que has hecho.. –Albert, pregunto mirando a Terry..

-Estoy trabajando en una pequeña compañía de teatro..

-Wow!... Tu un actor?.. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba... debes de estar en el cielo, las actrices deben de ser todas muy guapas..

-Ni tanto... –Terry sonrió- En sí, yo tampoco me lo esperaba –Respondió Terry desenfadado mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a la cerveza...—Pero no se que tanto te sorprendes, Albert, nosotros todavía seguimos siendo parte de las personas comunes, no como tú, gerente en jefe de las empresas Andley... aunque no sé, si este bien tu padre de la cabeza, no creo que seas tan confiable como ellos piensan..

-No te burles Terry... Aunque no lo creas, es algo muy extenuante—Dijo Albert, con un tono casi cansado- siempre hay demasiadas presiones entorno mío, que sinceramente me dan ganas de escapar.. –Albert nuevamente sonrió—Todo era tan fácil, hace unos años... no sabes cómo echo de menos los años en el Sant Paul´s.. Los días en que juntos regresábamos a casa...

-Si... –Contestaron casi al uníoslo Terry y Susana...

-Es una lástima, lo que ocurrió con Candy... –Dijo Albert, tratando de ver un cambio en el semblante de Terry- hubiera sido tan genial, que pudiéramos encontrarnos aquí, y ponernos una juerga épica...

-Si.. –Dijo débilmente Susana.. Mirando la burbujas de su cerveza..

-Pero desgraciadamente, no podemos detenernos por ella... –Albert nuevamente los miro - Ustedes dos... están..?

-Hace poco que decidimos salir.. –Contesto Susana – No es nada serio.. Pero ..

-Me alegro por ustedes.. –Intervino Albert, al notar un poco la incomodidad de Terry- seguramente Candy, desde donde esta, se sentirá feliz por ustedes dos.. Después de todo, ella los aprecia mucho...

Terry alzo su tarro... –Por Candy... –Dijo en un tono mucho más grave a su voz ... Albert le imito, seguido por Susana...

-Por Candy...!

.*.*.*.*

\- La velada había sido muy amena, poniéndose al corriente de varias cosas, con respecto a la vida de su amigo...

Varias cervezas desfilaron en ese par de horas. Más, antes de que estuvieran realmente bebidos, abandonaron el lugar tomando caminos diferentes...

-Es tarde Susana, ¿No tienes que levantarte mañana temprano?, si quieres, te acompañare hasta tu casa... – Pregunto Terry, al notar un poco tomada a Susana.. Cerca del subterráneo...

\- Si, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano.. Pero también tengo ganas de estar contigo... –Ella se separo un poco, para poder ver el semblante de Terry- Espero que note cause, ningún inconveniente..

\- No.. Para nada... por mi no hay problema...

Susana se abrazo a el -Genial, entonces vamos a tu apartamento!...

.*.*.*.*.

El monitor que revisaba sus pulsaciones, continuaba completamente igual... El vip, intermitente y su suave respiración, era los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en esa habitación de hospital..

La puerta se abrió, entrando un poco de luz blanca del pasillo, a esa habitación que tenue mente estaba iluminada por una pequeña lámpara y por ella paso una chica ataviada con el uniforme del San Paul´s, que ella años atrás portaba..

Con pasos tranquilos, llego hasta la silla que se encontraba cerca de su cama, como siempre lo hacía, cada vez que la visitaba..

Esperando el silencio... rezaba... para que ella pudiera algún día despertar...

.*.*.*.*.

La luz de la luna se filtraba por la ventana en aquel pequeño departamento, los besos que ellos dos se daban, cada vez eran más demandantes y la ropa poco a poco fue estorbando. Llegando a ese acto irremediable..

Después de haberse saciado de aquella manera, Terry siempre dormitaba boca abajo...Tenia en la cabeza miles de cosas, de las cuales no tenía ganas en ese momento de pensar..

-Terry..! –Susurro Susana, en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras se acercaba a él y posaba su mano en su cintura , para que despertara... – Terry!... han abierto una nueva ala en el Sea Life (acuario de Londres)...

-De verdad – Contesto adormilado y sin mucho ánimo Terry..—

-Si!.. Ahí ha nacido una nutria! Hoy lo anunciaron en las noticias.. No te gustaría ir a verla... anda di que si... Vayamos la próxima vez.. ¿Sí?

-La próxima vez?... –Pregunto Terry volteando a verla..

-Como este domingo.. –Pronuncio Susana entusiasmada..

-Domingo... –Repitió Terry un poco pensativo—No puedo, relevare a Rick, en la obra ...

La mirada de Susana se oscureció, tornándose un poco incomoda - Y bien, si fuera la siguiente semana.. o un día en que tu descanses..

-Disculpa?.. – Terry se sorprendió del modo en que Susana comenzaba a pedir la cosas... -

-Anda Terry... Di que sí. Como si viviéramos juntos... ¿No te gustaría? Así podremos estar pasando juntos todo el tiempo..—-Pronunciaba con aire soñador- Nos mudaríamos a un lugar mucho más grande y nos daríamos el tiempo para ir a visitar varios lugares... ¿No te gustaría?.. Dime, qué quieres que vivamos juntos...

-Susana... –La voz de Terry pareció cansada - No vayas tan rápido... sabes bien, lo mucho que cuesta eso.. Yo...

-Si.. Es verdad.. – Contesto en un hilo de voz, mientras su mirada se tornaba aun más oscura—Discúlpame Terry, por decir algo tan absurdo de repente..

" _Porque de repente siento que solo me estoy hundiendo... y no puedo siquiera respirar"_

 _-_ Deberías dormirte.. Mañana tienes que trabajar... –Fue lo último que dijo Terry antes de darle la espalda...

.*.*.

La luz del sol llegaba, y con ella, Susana se levantaba muy temprano para irse a trabajar... Mientras terminaba de vestirse, observaba como Terry dormía tranquilamente, totalmente ajeno a ella...

-¿Es un buen día Terry!.. Si piensas lavar tu ropa, deberías aprovechar.. –Le dijo la rubia, a Terry que se encontraba acostado dándole la espalda, antes de tomar su bolsa – bueno me voy ya..

-Claro, nos vemos...—Contesto secamente Terry, un poco adormilado.. –

-Nos vemos... - Susana camino hacia la puerta..

-Susana!.. –La voz de Terry le detuvo, antes de abrir la puerta..

-¿Qué pasa?..

-¿Quieres mudarte?... hablaste de eso ayer...

-Mudarme?..—Pregunto la rubia un poco sorprendida..

-Entiendo que debe de ser pesado eso de ir y venir del trabajo , a si que ...Si quieres, puedes mudarte aquí..

-Yo.. –Susana titubeo..

-Si.. No quieres hacerlo?.. –Arremetió Terry, a causa de su silencio..

Susana repaso su vista a través de todo el departamento de Terry..

Desde que había pasado el incidente, no había cambiado ni un ápice..Su consola de videojuegos, los poster y los libros, todos ellos estaban en el mismo lugar...

Incluso, adornado un jarrón, estaba uno de los listones que usaba Candy para amarrarse el cabello...

-Lo siento, no tengo tiempo para hablar de eso, tengo que irme...—Seguido de eso, salió rápidamente del departamento, caminado decididamente a su trabajo, mientras pensaba con un poco de dolor, en las palabras de Terry...

\- Este lugar, no ha cambiado nada, desde hace 3 años Terry —Dijo para si... –Es obvio, que aun .. No la dejas ir...

.*.*.*.*.*.

Comercializadora Brower...

.*.*.*.*.

El sonido de las impresoras y los teléfonos inundaban el lugar..

-Srita. Marlowe!.. Esta lista para salir a trabajar en campo.. –Pregunto una mujer de escasos 26 años. Ataviada con un hermoso traje sastre en color negro..

-Claro... –Contesto ella al momento de que escucho su nombre..

-Tenemos un montón de visitas hoy, pero estarás bien con ello.

-Claro, no hay problema... -Susana recibió el listado de lugares que tenía que visitar y llevar las muestras del nuevo producto que la comercializadora estaba manejando..

-¿Qué es esto?..—Pregunto la mujer que le había llamado, para darle las listas - Te quedaste, ayer donde tu novio...¿no?—Susana enrojeció- No es que me importe, pero al menos deberías de cambiarte de ropa.. Es desagradable, trabajar así... Bien sabes que este negocio es de ventas y debemos reunirnos con muchas personas y nuestra apariencia es muy importante, es la mejor carta de presentación con nuestro cliente... –La mujer se acomodo los lentes nuevamente después de haberlos limpiado un poco—Debes de tener mucho más cuidado con tu ropa ..

-Lo siento Srita. Elroy..

-Buen incluso yo lo hago con frecuencia.. Pero no por ello debes de ser descuidada...

Elroy dio la vuelta, buscando su bolso y espero a que su ayudante tomara una buena porción de producto.. Después de haber tomado una carga de varias muestras de pasta para sopa, Susana siguió a su jefa, indicando el recorrido..

.*.*.*.*.*

-Como vas con tu novio?.. Pregunto la mujer de cabellos castaños mirándola de reojo... Después de haber hecho ya varias visitas...

-Bien.. Supongo... –Respondió, escuetamente mientras el sonido de su celular les interrumpió... Elroy se adelanto unos pasos más, para darle un poco de privacidad , Susana tomo el teléfono para ver de quien se trataba..

-Todo bien?—Pregunto Elroy al ver la cara de circunstancia de Susana

-Si todo bien .. -Respondió de vuelta volviendo a caminar...

La calle estaba casi vacía, al ser una zona escolar. Tenía un algunos años que no iba por ahí, aun siendo una de las calles, que antes mas frecuentaba..

Quería pasar rápido, pero ese sonido que desde hacía algunos años no escuchaba inconscientemente, la hizo voltear...

 **-Flash Back—**

El sonido de la pistola de salvas, anunciaba el punto de partida, Susana salto al agua rápidamente, braceando lo más rápido posible, exhalando e inhalando, en un ritmo rápido, pero bien estudiado, dándole una buena velocidad a través del nado..

-Vamos Susy!—Gritaba fuertemente Candy desde las gradas acompañada de Terry, Karen y Albert.

-Debes de ganar Srta. Músculos!.. –Grito Terry... a lo que Candy le miro de manera reprobatoria..

Sus gritos de aliento, le llegaban distorsionados a segundos, a través del agua. Mientras buscaba sacar más fuerza de su delgado cuerpo para llegar a la meta...

-Susana! Hazlo lo mejor que puedas..!.. – Gritaba Candy desde las gradas—Estas a punto de llegar..

El sonido de la bocina, anuncio el primer lugar, seguido de su llegada...

Segundo puesto, tercera calle .. Marlowe Susana...

-¿Quedo en segundo lugar! -Grito emocionada Karen- Segundo lugar en las regionales, con esto queda segura su invitación a las competencias nacionales..

-Susana salió del agua y se acerco a ellos abrazándose a Candy y a Karen mientras festejaba por el lugar en que había ganado..

-La próxima vez quedare en primer lugar!.. Se los prometo chicas!

-Esto amerita una foto...–Dijo Sonriente Albert que sacaba su cámara de instantáneas...–Sera una manera, de que te acuerdes de tu promesa... –Termino por decir el rubio, terminando en una carcajada..

-Albert!.. Eso que!...

-Ni modo señorita músculos, te han atrapado... –Acoto sonriente Terry que abrazaba a Candy...

-Bien!.. No puedo escaparme ... –Dijo resignada Susana, que aflojaba sus hombros, como si fuera eso una sentencia.. –Pero si yo gano ustedes...

Karen tomo la cámara en sus manos y les llamo a todos!..

-Sonrían!—Grito Karen, a lo que los 4 voltearon.. tomándole la foto, en donde los cuatro salieron en una pose poco ortodoxa, pero sonrientes...

-No! Karen.. Así no... ¡! Gritaron ellos, mientras la pequeña de los White reía y tomaba las fotos

.*.*.*.*.*

 **-Fin del flash back...-**

.*.*.*.*.*.

 _-Susana! Hazlo lo mejor que puedas..!.. – Era la voz de Candy, la que escuchaba como años atrás.. —estas a punto de llegar.. -_

 _.._

-Señorita Marlowe!.. Srita. Marlowe...!

—Elroy le llamaba a unos pasos de distancia. De repente, Susana se había quedado estática, mirando en dirección de la alberca olímpica que estaba en esa calle.

–Señorita Marlowe! Ocurre algo!.. -Dijo de manera mas fuerte Elroy, sacando de ese trance a Susana que comenzó nuevamente a caminar...

-Discúlpenme.. Yo.. – Por querer caminar rápido, susana dio un traspié, cayendo a mitad de la acera..

-Se encuentra usted bien?.. –Pregunto Elroy preocupada mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de nuevo en pie. –

-Si estoy bien... – Susana se apeno, ya que la mayoría de las muestras que llevaba, se habían roto y esparcido por la calle..

-Esta ahora muy distraída, por favor trate de ser más cuidadosa... –Termino por decir Elroy que se adelantaba, y daba por terminado el trabajo de esa tarde..

.*.*.*.*.*

La tarde había caído de nuevo y ella nuevamente esperaba por él.

Estaba un poco confundida, no era usual en ella, pero tenía que hablar con Terry urgentemente. Miro su reloj, notando la hora que escucho en la voz de el...

-Son las 8:00 de la noche...

-Terry!... – Casi grito al escucharlo

-Que sucede?... –Contesto el aludido—

-No.. no es nada.. yo solo...

Como si fuera cualquier otra tarde, Terry comenzó a caminar distraídamente junto a ella, llevándola a un pequeño restaurante para poder cenar juntos. Estaba un poco cansado, los ensayos se habían extendido más de lo usual. Pido su cena y espero a que ella lo hiciera, sin mencionar gran cosa de su día. Mientras el comía tranquilamente, Susana, permanecía en silencio solo observando la comida..

-¿No vas a comer?.. ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo tu comida?..

-No... no es eso.. lo que pasa es ..—Susana desvió por un momento la mirada, tratando de buscar las palabras –Terry!.. Yo, quiero aclarar lo nuestro... –Ella tomo un pausa- En realidad, no creo que vayamos por buen camino.. –El castaño, dejo los cubiertos a un lado, y aguardo por lo que ella quería decirle—Yo te quiero Terry.. –Continúo Susana un poco temerosa—Yo... Quiero estar contigo para siempre, ¿Qué hay de ti?.. Dime ¿Qué sientes por mí?...

Terry guardo silencio por algunos minutos antes de contestar escuetamente..

-Te quiero..

-De verdad?- Pregunto emocionada Susana..

-Si.. –Terry tomo un poco de su bebida y comenzó nuevamente a comer...

\- Gracias!.. Yo, solo quería escucharlo.. - Refirió Susana, mientras a Terry, parecía no importarle..—Entonces, ¿nos mudaremos juntos?

-Claro.. Si es eso lo que quieres hacer..—Contesto Terry, serio mientras miraba el contenido de su vaso, un poco renuente a tomar de él - Iré arreglando poco a poco las cosas, aun, no tenemos prisa..

Hay que tomarnos esta decisión con cuidado, es importante ya que tiene que ver con nuestro futuro.. ¿Te parece bien Susana?..

-Si, claro... Entiendo..

-Bien.. –Terry continuo con su cena..

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Al salir del restaurante, hacia un poco de frio. Susana ya con más confianza, se abrazo de Terry mientras caminaban por la calle..

-Te quedaras conmigo nuevamente?..- Pregunto Terry camino al subterráneo-

-No, esta vez no.. No he traído ropa para cambiarme y hace rato mi jefa me regaño por mi atuendo.. –Susana se quedo por un momento pensativa- Terry.. Está bien que este contigo ¿Verdad?..

-Supongo..—Contesto él, mientras llegaban a la taquilla del subterráneo y compraba los boletos...

-Mira Terry!.. Esas chicas son del equipo de natación del colegio Sant Paul´s..

-Si.. Tienes razón Susana.. Vámonos.. –Ellos caminaron un poco mas adentrándose en la estación.

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda señorita White.. –Chillaron emocionadas tres jovencitas, que jugaban en la estación...

Al escuchar ese nombre, Susana y Terry se detuvieron, sin querer.

-No es nada, ahora ya saben que son bienvenidas, así que no me queda más que decirles, que al entrar al equipo se comprometen..

-Si señorita Karen, eso lo sabemos..

\- Así que queda acordado que la que tenga el peor tiempo, nos invitara la comida...

-Pe..pero –Respondió una de las chicas nerviosa—Entonces esa seria yo...?!..

-Por eso, hazlo mejor que puedas para el próximo entrenamiento.. ¡Cuento contigo!

-Pero... – la chica quería respingar, pero Karen continúo...

-Entonces nos vemos mañana, regresen con cuidado .. Y recuerda que mañana te toca pagar la comida Mary!.. –Dijo en tono pícaro Karen-

-Claro!.. Muchas gracias.. Dijeron las 3 compañera al unisonó—Nos vemos..

Las compañeras de Karen, dieron la vuelta e ingresaron al metro, mientras ella se aseguraba de la hora..

-Aun queda tiempo... –Dijo para sí, en un débil murmullo...

Cuando Karen alzo la mirada, para seguir su camino, se encontró con ellos de frente, que también la observaban...

La mirada de Karen, que había sido amable minutos antes, se oscureció totalmente, mostrándose llena de ira ante los presentes.. Tomando un poco mas fuerte su mochila, se preparo para pasar, aun lado de ellos mostrando toda su molestia..

-Karen.. – Dijo en un tono nervioso Susana.. –Hacía tiempo que...

–Karen le brindo una mirara gélida, y Susana callo, aferrándose al brazo de terry..

-Grandchéster!.. Hace tiempo que no te veía.. – Dijo seriamente Karen pasando a un lado de él - Se me hace tarde para llegar al hospital.. Discúlpame... por no parar para platicar.. pero ya sabes, debo de apurarme si no terminara el horario de visita...

Terry solamente observo en silencio, como se alejaba Karen, que salía de la estación..

Ligeramente tembló.. Ya que sin querer, en ese momento las imágenes de aquel terrible día, le vinieron nuevamente a la mente.

Ya que siempre se negaba a pensar en eso.

En que fue en esa estación, en que perdió a Candy..

.*.*.*.*.*.*

...

 _No dejo de pensar en ti, aunque el tiempo se detenga.._

 _Mi corazón, aun vació esta...No puede encontrarte.._

 _..._

 _Los sentimientos que me llevaron a ti.._

 _solo duermen dentro de mi..._

 _..._

 _No puedo pintar nuevamente tu imagen que poco a poco se va desvaneciendo_

 _Y mis emociones se repiten una y otra vez.._

 _Solo quiero volver a escuchar tu canción de amor.. mientras me pierdo en tus ojos.._

 _Quiero saber de ti... y no pensar, que te he perdido_

 _..._

 _No importa cuanto tiempo pase.. quiero pensar que te volveré a ver_

 _Yo necesito una razón, que pueda convencerme.._

 _Con la forma que están las cosas ahora,_

 _pronto te convertirás en un recuerdo en mi memoria.._

 _por ello brotan mis lagrimas, y escondo mis sentimientos.._

 _..._

 _Love & truth_

Continuara..

Sakurai -Alighieri


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola chicas.. ya estamos en el ombligo de la semana.. Que tal les ha ido... Espero que muy bien.. Bueno yo aquí vengo a dejarles un nuevo capitulo ... Muchas gracias a todas las que me han dejado mensaje y quien me lee de manera anónima... que espero pronto se anime a dejarme un mensaje.._

 _El el próximo capitulo, les saludare como se merecen..._

 _Como he dicho en los anteriores cap. si alguien de ustedes quieren el fic en formato pdf, no duden en pedírmelo en mi cuenta de face book, con gusto se los paso... o igual puede descargarlo en "Fans de Terry Grandchester" ya que en esa pág. de face también lo estoy subiendo.._

 _Que tengan lindo dia..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _No estoy molesta por el hecho de que Terry parezca siempre ocupado..._

 _Estoy molesta porque él no parece solitario cuando no está conmigo.._

 _Eso me hace sentir triste.._

 _Terry... Si Candy volviera... ¿Qué sería de mi?.._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Capitulo 7

 _Despertar.._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _..._

Los días siguieron pasando y la primavera estaba nuevamente por llegar. Desde aquel incidente con Karen, las cosas con Susana, habían tomado una pequeña pausa. Sus visitas eran mucho más cortas y a menudo buscaba el pretexto para irse temprano.

Estaba por cumplirse 20 días, cuando por curiosidad, Terry nuevamente le pregunto, sin estar seguro de querer escuchar su respuesta..

-Susana.. Sobre eso de mudarnos juntos, ¿todavía sigue en pie?

Ella le miro un poco dolida, había reparado en que Terry no le volviera a preguntar respecto a ese asunto, después de todo, su forma de ser con ella era demasiado parca o escueta. Aunque no lo exteriorizaba, envidaba mucho a Candy, ya que el Terry que era su novio, era tan diferente al que tenia ella... él sonreía a menudo y bromeaba por todo, era cariñoso y sus ojos reflejaba luz... muy diferente a comparación de la persona que compartía con ella.. .

-Sobre eso, -Susana débilmente sonrió- Creo que me emocione un poco.. Dejémoslo así..

-Pero, eras tú la que quería mudarse.. Por eso..

\- Mejor olvídalo Terry-Dijo seriamente Susana - No es como si fuéramos a casarnos..

-Pero?...

Susana miro su reloj, y se despidió abandonado rápidamente el departamento, dejando a Terry con la palabra...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Los ensayos, eran exhaustivos para la nueva puesta en escena de la compañía Hathaway. Pronto harían las audiciones para ver como se llevaría a cabo el reparto de papeles. Si bien tenía un papel corto, el daba todo de sí para llamar la atención del productor hacia su persona. Sabía que después de la obra en puerta, tenía planes de hacer una nueva versión de Romeo y Julieta. Y él quería a toda costa tener el papel protagónico. Se lo debía a Candy... Al tenerlo se lo dedicaría totalmente a ella...Al menos podría hacer eso...

Durante el ensayo tuvo un receso de media hora, en lo que le pudo disponer para llamarle a su trabajo a Susana. Después de todo, de haberlo meditado por varios días, llego a la conclusión de que era hora de avanzar... No era que la olvidara.. solo era que los días que tanto había atesorado, se iban diluyendo por el paso del tiempo, no había manera de que ellos volvieran.

Dejo salir el aire pesadamente... se aferraría a vivir a tratar de ser feliz .. Al menos lo haría también, en nombre de ella...

.*.*.*.*.*.*

Como siempre, como cada vez que se acordaban de ver, Susana esperaba por él a la salida del tren subterráneo de aquella estación. Ya era algo común, pasar y fingir que no sentía nada al ver ese lugar.

Instintivamente miraba de reojo, el lugar en donde estaban las cabinas telefónicas, encerrando en su corazón, aquel dolor lacerante, para no olvidarla... para luego volver la vista hacia adelante... Susana, ya esperaba por el...

-Hola!.. Susy!. –Le saludo Terry, mientras se acercaba y le saludaba con un breve beso en la mejilla..—Disculpa la demora.. –Él le tomo de la mano y le jalo a través de la estación, para salir a un pizarrón grande donde estaban varios anuncios pegados...

" _Hare las cosas bien.. El tiempo pasa y no quiero cometer nuevos errores"_

Pensaba para sí, mientras escondía todos sus miedos detrás de esa mascara, que mostraba tranquilidad.

-Que... ¿Qué sucede Terry?.. Soltó un poco asustada Susana, por el cambio tan repentino de él..– Es un poco raro que me llames así de repente al trabajo.. –Terry, parecía no importarle mucho

lo que decía, ya que él iba leyendo entre los anuncios, buscando uno adecuado..

-No es nada especial.. Quizás deberíamos de mirar juntos por aquí.. –Dijo señalando el lado contrario a donde estaban... - Que te parece este?—Pegunto Terry señalando el anuncio de un departamento—Creo que con el sueldo de los dos, podemos costearlo..

-Pe..pero?.. Susana tartamudeo al no entender del todo, la intención de él..

-Wow!. Este es muy caro..Pero tiene buena ubicación.. ¿Tú qué piensas Susana?

-No lo sé.. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Terry?...

\- Bueno Susana... –Terry desvió por un momento la vista- No es que esté tratando de olvidar a Candy, solo es que... nosotros debemos de continuar viviendo nuestra vida..¿No lo crees?

-Terry!.. –Susana chillo abrazándose fuertemente a él..—Yo pensé que...—La rubia hipeaba mientras lloraba..

Cerrando sus brazos en torno a ella, esa noche Terry la consoló...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El sonido de la pistola de salvas daba pauta a su salida.

Karen salto al agua y nado, lo más rápido que pudo, braceando en modo de mariposa, abarcando la mayor distancia posible en el agua. Los gritos de sus compañeros se escuchaban a lo lejos, pero eso a ella no le importaba, porque esta victoria, solo era dedicada para una persona.

Si ella daba lo mejor de ella, era seguro que cuando su hermana despertara, se alegraría. Solo de pensar en eso, le daba más energía, para seguir en su proeza.. Cuando sonó el chillido de la bocina y escucho su nombre como primer lugar, supo que lo había logrado...

Al menos, en eso la había vencido..

Ella era mucho mejor que aquella que se decía era su amiga...

Después de unas horas, llego al hospital.

Annie Brighton, era la doctora que se dedicaba al caso de Candy, la que regulaba que su estado no empeorara. Después de todos esos años en que Annie, brindara su tiempo y cuidados a su hermana, nació en ella una admiración hacia ella y una buena amistad.. Cada vez que se paseaba por el hospital, pasaba un buen rato hablando con la doctora Brighton..

...

-Te lo dije Annie!.. Les he ganado a todas en las preliminares! -Karen hizo felizmente la v de la victoria... mientras contaba sonriente su proeza..

-De verdad?... – Annie, bajo un poco sus gafa, mientras le brindo una cálida sonrisa - Eres alguien notable Karen... Con esa confianza y esa carga sobre tus hombros ¿no se te hace un poco agotador? Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero creo que deberías de darte un respiro, si no te lo tomas con calma, en cualquier momento podrías desmoronarte... –Annie, saco un cigarrillo y lo prendió enseguida en sus labios, dando una larga bocanada—

-Karen, que sabia a que se refería, solarmente sonrió- Estoy bien Annie, soy muy fuerte y sé que nada de eso me sucederá...

\- Annie nuevamente sonrió, ante el entusiasmo de la chica—Vale!.. Creo que está de más de que me preocupe... Si todo lo tienes controlado.. Es solo una pérdida de tiempo...-Suspiro-

-No quise decir eso.. –Chillo Karen..

-Annie comenzó a reír..—

-Sobre Candy, como va tu inspección rutinaria?—Pregunto Karen, ya portándose de manera más seria.

-Nada fuera de lo normal, - Dijo la doctora mientras daba una nueva bocanada al cigarrillo recién sacado—Su cuerpo, goza de muy buena salud, tanto que quiero meterla a un programa de rehabilitación, bueno eso si ella llega a despertarse... claro está..

-Doctora! .. Doctora Brighton!... -Grito apurada una enfermera- Que bueno que aquí esta..

– Dijo esta, tratando de recobrar el aliento- El doctor Steven, nuevamente ha traído una botella de Whisky y esta bebiendo.. –Grito nuevamente apurada una enfermera—

-Eh! Otra vez.. –Dijo Annie, quien se ponía de pie de la banca del jardín en donde descansaba—Después de que le regañe recientemente.. –Annie, miro en dirección de Karen—Bueno, nos vemos luego Karen, y te deseo suerte en la próxima competencia..

-Si.. Gracias!..

Karen miro como Annie desaparecía entre el jardín acompañada de la enfermera.. Entonces suspiro antes de dirigirse al cuarto de su hermana... Como cada vez que estaba afuera de esa habitación, por un momento releía lo escrito fuera de ella..

-Candice White—No visitas—Decía un letrero en la de la habitación de Candy...

Dio un largo suspiro abrió la puerta, entrando por ella alegremente...

-Tadaaaaaan! Candy! Tengo que hacerte un anuncio muy importante!

–Grito ella, como si su hermana pudiera escucharle –

Puedes creerlo! He ganado el primer lugar en las preliminares! Verdad Candy, que soy increíble!.. Hermanita, debiste haberlo visto, nade tan rápido que las machaque a todas..

–Después de haber hecho su anunció, Karen entro de lleno a la habitación y miro a Candy. Mas algo se le hizo algo extraño... Noto que la mano de ella, colgaba de lado de la cama.

Se sintió indignada al pensar que las enfermeras fueran tan torpes al cuidarle, Candy no era un mueble que debía ser tratado a la ligera, ella era su hermana y estaba viva ...

Con calma se acerco para acomodar nuevamente su mano y cubrirla con la sabana, para que permaneciera cálida. Pero al tomarle la mano, Candy apretó la suya, tomándola por sorpresa..

Descuidadamente, soltó su mochila y corrió gritando el nombre de la doctora...

-Doctora Brighton! Doctora Brighton!.. Mi hermana! .. Mi hermana esta... Doctora!

.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Los días pasaron lentamente, y las citas a las arrendadoras se iban relegando por diversos motivos. Primero un día, luego tres, luego semanas que fueron convirtiéndose en meses, cada uno vivía en su propia burbuja, que brevemente se unía cada cuarta o quinta noche, en su departamento..

Habían pasado tres meses, desde que habían visto a Karen en la estación del subterráneo...

Entonces una noche antes de la llegada del verano...

Susana cocinaba alegremente en el departamento de Terry, tenía una semana sin verse, después de que su trabajo, la había absorbido mucho por una nueva campaña publicitaria..

Sabía que Terry no era de las personas que comían picante, y encantaba hacerle bromas... al menos, desde esa noche en que él la había consolado afueras de la estación, parecía más interesado en ella, y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Habían comprado unas cervezas y Terry las estaba sirviendo, mientras ella terminaba de servir los platos cuando el timbre de el teléfono comenzaba a sonar..

-Vamos, no vas a contestar? –Pregunto Susana al ver que Terry no se movía ni un ápice, y daba un sorbo a su bebida..

-Umm! No.. Lo más seguro es que sea Ian, buscando que lo supla este fin de semana y no quiero trabajar, al menos, no en su papel... –Terry sonrió—

-Bueno.. Como digas.. – La rubia dejo los platos en la pequeña mesa de centro que tenía Terry...

–Salud!.. -Susana tomo el vaso y se lo llevo a los labios, pero nuevamente el teléfono sonó...

Los dos miraron hacia el aparato extrañados, pero ninguno dijo nada..

-Si que Ian debe de estar desesperado—Terry sonrió- comenzando a comer, dejando que sonara el aparato... Cuando el sonido del timbre desistió, se sintió aliviado, pero luego de unos segundos comenzó a sonar de nuevo llamando nuevamente su atención..

Después de algunos timbrazos, la contestadora se activo...

- _Soy Terry, no me encuentro en este momento, si gustas puedes dejar un mensaje, seguidamente se escucho un pitido_ -

-Ves, no es nada - Dijo Terry dando otro bocado, al escuchar por algunos segundos silencio, mas al escuchar ese timbre de voz nuevamente con dificultad paso el bocado.

-Mensaje-

 _Terry!.. Estas ahí?.. Si lo estas, toma por favor el teléfono..._

 _Soy yo .. Karen._

 _Si te hablo es porque tengo algo importante que decirte .._

 _Bueno yo..._

 _No sé como decírtelo, se que debía hacerlo desde hace varios días, mas no encontraba el valor..._

 _Terry, mi hermana... –Por un momento Karen guardo silencio-_

 _... Ella... ha despertado..._

 _Mi hermana ha despertado... Quiere verte..._

–Terry dejo caer pesadamente el vaso, derramando completamente su contenido—

- _Ella te quiere mucho... –La voz de Karen se entre corto- Solo quería que lo supieras.. Es todo ..._

-Espera.. Karen!.. –Grito Terry pasando casi encima de la mesa, Terry quiso alcanzar el teléfono, pero cuando el alzo el auricular, Karen ya había colgado..

Sin saber cómo reaccionar, Terry se paso algunos minutos solo mirando el teléfono, mientras escuchaba el sonido intermitente de la línea..

-Candy había despertado... Y él, no sabía qué hacer.. Dentro de él, toda clase de sentimientos se removieron... Estaba ahora con Susana, como podría siquiera verla, sin que el dejara de sentirse culpable... Como podría simplemente hacer a un lado a Susana, o hacer a un lado a Candy sin lastimarla...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Karen había guardado su celular y regresaba nuevamente a la habitación de Candy, en donde se encontraba su madre acompañándole. Sabía que recientemente la habían sedado, para que durmiera un poco, ya que desde que había despertado, tenía mucho miedo de volver a dormir y solo lo hacía de esa forma...

Al cerrar la puerta, su madre volteo a verla...

-Karen?... a donde habías ido... –Pregunto Rosemary, al ver el semblante decaído de su hija..

-Me voy a casa mama – Contesto Karen dejando de lado la pregunta de su madre -¿Te quedas?

-Si cariño, me quedare hoy... aunque Candy no diga nada, se que todavía siente miedo cada vez que despierta y está sola...

-Si... tienes razón... –Dijo en un hilo de voz Karen- bueno, me voy... –Karen se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir termino por decir- Mama, le he hablado a Terry..—Rosemary, levanto la mirada y busco instintivamente a su hija, pero esta, ya se había ido..

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

.*.*.*.*.*.*

La cena había sido un desastre, después de aquella llamada. Terry se volvió nuevamente esquivo, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos. Ella, ni siquiera tenía el valor de tocarlo.

Terry había salido al balcón y saco la cajetilla de cigarrillos, de la cual uno a uno fue consumiendo en total mutismo. Mientras ella, simplemente se había amotinado en su cama, abrazando sus rodillas, esperando a que dijera algo..

-No voy a ir.. –Dijo de repente Terry, y ella lo busco con la mirada... – No iré al hospital.. yo no puedo ir... no ahora...

-¿Porque no? –La voz de Susana tembló por un momento – Ustedes, aun son amigos.. ¿Cierto? Si no ves a Candy ahora Terry, lo lamentaras toda tu vida. –Soltó ella, más por darle valor a Terry aunque ello la llenara de miedos. Esperaba que el dijera rotundamente que no volvería a verla, que la quería a ella, pero si Terry no iba y aclaraba sus sentimientos con Candy, como podría haber un futuro compartido. Después de todo, ella estuvo en ese momento difícil con él, fue ella, quien le ayudo a volver a levantarse... ¿Era así?.. ¿ No? Ella había ganado su corazón...

Mas los ojos azules de Terry estaban llenos de dudas. Que dejaban al descubierto lo insondable que era su corazón..

-Terry... –Susana continuo—No quiero que vuelvas a aquellos días de nuevo. – Ella se levanto y se acerco a él - Si gustas, vamos juntos mañana..

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Se había levantado temprano y por ende, se arreglo antes que él. Tratando de actuar como si no pasara nada, y que esa visita no era nada fuera de lo común. Con ello Susana trataba de acallar todos sus miedos y frenar los de su novio...

Antes de llegar al hospital escogieron en una florería, un ramo de lirios...

Terry, todo el camino estuvo en completo silencio. Y antes de entrar al hospital, lo miro por algunos instantes. Susana sabía que su lucha interna era muy dura, más no podía más que brindarle un poco de apoyo.

Tomando su mano antes de entrar, él pudo borrar aquel rostro contrariado que tenía desde un la noche anterior.

\- Hace tiempo que no los veía.. –Dijo de pronto una voz de mujer.. –Y lo más importante, parecen gozar de buena salud.. –Dijo esa mujer que vestía un traje sastre, y encima una bata blanca de medico.

-Doctora Brighton! .. – Respondió entusiasmada Susana

-Vamos a ver.. –Dijo en un tono dudoso Annie- ¿Eres Susana?

-Si, siento no haber venido antes..

-Te has cortado el cabello ¿No es así?.. –Pregunto Annie a Terry, casi al instante de verlo

-Bueno si.. ¿Sucede algo malo con mi cabello?

-No.. no es eso –Respondió rápidamente la doctora..

-Bueno vamos, me imagino que están deseosos de ver a la señorita White.. Annie avanzo entre los pasillos del hospital, mientras trataba de indagar en sus vidas casualmente..

-Terry ¿A qué te dedicas ahora? –Pregunto de repente Annie, sacando de sus cavilaciones a Terry—¿Estas en la universidad o trabajas a tiempo parcial?

-Estoy en una pequeña compañía de teatro, cerca de Southwark..

-Entonces has dejado los estudios..—Dijo sin emoción Annie..

-Si... lo hice hace 3 años...

-Entiendo.. –Contesto Annie escuetamente..

Llegaron frente a la habitación de Candy, y Terry miro como en ella tenía un letrero en donde negaba las visitas...

\- Ha pasado algunas semanas de que ella despertó completamente—Dijo de repente Annie antes de entrar—Su cuerpo se está recuperando muy bien – Annie puso el semblante aun más serio- Los dejare verla ahora, pero hay algo que no deben por ningún motivo mencionar..

-Disculpé? - Dijo Terry intrigado—A que se refiere con aquello que no debemos mencionar..

Annie sonrió, ante el atisbo de culpa que brillo en sus ojos, no era que fuera entrometida, pero se le hizo gracioso que pensara Terry que ella pudiera juzgarlo

-No mencionen el paso del tiempo... El caso es que han pasado ya un poco más de tres años desde el accidente, así que por favor no le digan nada.

-Pero porque?.. Candy seguramente se dará cuenta de nuestros cambios...

-No lo hará... En su caso, el tiempo se ha detenido desde entonces..

-Como que detenido?.. –Volvió a preguntar Terry, pero Annie ya no contesto más preguntas, ya que se encontraba abriendo la puerta.

Al otro extremo de la habitación, observo Karen con el uniforme de la secundaria, alegremente estaba reunida con sus padres también, al voltear la mirada, y observarlo Karen oscureció su semblante, y fingió una sonrisa sin decir nada.. –

-Ah! Que ale...gria! - Karen grito entusiasmada, pero al ver a Susana detrás de Terry, aquel sentimiento de alegría se disipo – Cuñadito... –terminó por decir en un hilo de voz

-Candy... mira quien ha venido a verte .. – Dijo Annie, al momento en que los dejaba pasar. Terry brevemente saludo con la cabeza, a los padres de Candy, antes de dirigirle una mirada...

El cabello rubio, en suaves ondas de Candy, brillo con la luz del sol. Como esa vez, en la librería. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de ternura, igual que años atrás... Un vuelco en el corazón, fue lo que sintió al posar sus ojos en ella.. Y el mundo en que en ese momento vivía, parecía solo una mentira...

-Terry! Has venido - Pronuncio Candy llena de alegría, enderezándose en la cama en donde estaba levemente recostada..—Estoy tan feliz de verte!

-Candice..! - Dejo escapar Terry de sus labios, mientras observaba a detalle cada parte de ella.. Sus manos, lucían un poco más delgadas, su rostro falto de color de los rayos del sol, le hacían ver casi etérea...

No podía moverse, tenia tanto miedo de tocarla y que ella solamente desapareciera..

-¿Qué pasa Terry?—Pregunto Candy, al ver el escudriño que Terry le hacía—

-Lo siento- Pronuncio con vehemencia Terry a lo que Candy negó..

-No Terry, no debes disculparte... soy yo la que debería de hacerlo, te hecho pasar por mucho, en verdad lamento que te haya preocupado tanto..

De solo escuchar, aquellas palabras Terry tembló... Como podía haber olvidado esa calidez en su voz.. Solo Candy podía ser así, aun después de haber pasado por traumática situación, pedía perdón por preocuparlo.. Como si ella hubiese tenido la culpa...

Sin pensarlo se acerco a ella, casi por inercia, pero no podía mirarla a los ojos..

Candy tomo su mano y Terry poso sus ojos en ella... –Sus ojos destilaban dolor—

-Terry..¿Que sucede? Tienes cara de asustado. - Volvía preguntar Candy, ante el rostro contrariado de él..

Ante su toque, no pudo contenerse más, dejando salir aquéllos sentimientos... entonces se desplomo junto a ella aferrándose a su regazo, mientras lloraba implorando su perdón.

Detrás de él, Susana miraba la escena sin saber qué hacer... mientras sostenía aquellos lirios con sus manos temblorosas..

Los padres de Candy, salieron de la habitación tras ver la escena, permaneciendo solo la pequeña de los White...

La mirada intensa de Karen, además de hacerla sentir más incómoda, le hacía notar claramente que estaba fuera de lugar y que no era bien recibida. Pero no podía moverse, así que solamente agacho la mirada por unos instantes, y después actuó como era antes..

-No llores Terry, me va hacer llorar a mi... –Le dijo Candy a Terry, aferrándose a su espalda... –Todo está bien... no me duele nada.. yo...

-Candy!.. –Pronuncio con un tono ronco Susana.. y la aludida desvió la mirada su dirección...

-También tú has venido a verme Susy!..

-Me alegra que ya estés bien.. –Dijo la rubia de ojos azules...

\- Gracias, Susy.. Es una lástima que no pude reponerme antes, me imagino que la temporada de Shakespeare, ha terminado, quería invitarte para que fuéramos juntas al día siguiente. – Terry levanto la mirada hacia Candy, al darse cuenta de que ella recordaba sus planes de esa tarde hace tres años -

-No te preocupes por eso.. –Dijo rápidamente Susana.. –Ya será en otra ocasión...

El semblante de Candy por un momento se entristeció- Es una lástima que nos la perdiéramos , me pregunto si volverán a hacer otra.. – Se lamento Candy... –Pero ya con el último bimestre encima, y los exámenes estaremos muy ocupados... Justo cuando pensé que podría verla con Terry y contigo me ocurre esto, que mala suerte...

Terry miro alarmado a la doctora , la cual con un ademan le dijo que todo estaba bien..

-No te preocupes Candy—Dijo Karen llamándole la atención—Seguro harán otra luego y podrás ir con Terry.. Recuerda que no puedes estudiar todo el tiempo, a veces tienes que tomarte un respiro ..

-Verdad Terry?.. –Karen pregunto y el asintió rápidamente ..

-Si Candy... no te preocupes, es como dice Karen...— interfirió Susana – No podrás hacer nada a menos de que te mejores—

-Candy volteo a mirar a Susana, pero ahora se veía un poco confundida-

-¿Susana?.. Qué alegría, tu también viniste..

-Discúlpenme.. - Paso rápidamente Annie al lugar de Candy alejando a Terry , y le toco la frente ... – Haber cariño, déjame te tomo la temperatura- Tomándole con cuidado de la muñeca fue checándole la presión.. –Puede que tengas un poco de fiebre Candy, fueron muchas visitas, es mejor que descanses, te bajare la cama ¿vale?.. – Candy asintió - Annie se acerco a la manivela y comenzó a girarla lentamente – Despacito.. Despacito, si te sientes mareada avísame...

Annie miro hacia ellos y luego acoto - La visita ha terminado, por favor retírense... ..

.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.

Al salir de la habitación Terry no pudo contener la impotencia que tenia retenida dentro, así que dirigió un golpe a la pared, tratando de sacar toda su frustración... Tan ensimismado estaba, que no noto que detrás de él, venia Susana y que de ella le precedía Karen.

-Terry... ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? – Pregunto Karen con un tono mucho más serio del que la había escuchado anteriores veces..

Terry levanto la cabeza y asintió.. – Claro.. Tú dirás Karen...

-Aquí no, por favor salgamos al jardín..

Karen pasó de ellos y se dirigió al lugar antes pactado. Sus puños estaban tan apretados y su semblante se veía totalmente oscuro... Nada que ver con la chiquilla alegre y bromista que él conociera años atrás...

Cuando se hubieron alejado bastante Karen inicio la conversación...

-Terry, ¿porque viniste con ella?¿Porque tuviste que traerla a ver a mi hermana?

-Por favor Karen... nosotros – Refirió Terry, pero Karen no le tomo en cuenta, ya que miraba fieramente a Susana, entonces guardo silencio.

-Y tu Susana ¿Para qué has venido?...Acaso vienes a mofarte de mi hermana en su cara, mostrando lo intima amiga que eres de él? ¡Como puedes tener la desfachatez, de venir a mostrar tu cara de mosca muerta nuevamente frente a mí hermana! –Enardecida Karen tomo las flores que traía en las manos Susana y las estrello contra el suelo.. –Como puede ser posible que no tengas ni una pisca de decencia...

-Karen!.. - Terry iba a intervenir pero Susana no dejo que lo hiciera, no pasando ese detalle desapercibido Karen..—

-Tan íntimos amigos son que Susana decide lo que debes o tienes que hacer Terry? –Mascullo con ironía Karen— Después de todo, Susana gano, ya que dejaste sola a mi hermana durante todo este tiempo!..

Dime Susana que sientes ahora, que ha despertado... Has disfrutando lo suficiente del amor y de una felicidad falsa infundada en la desgracia de mi hermana...!

-Basta Karen!.. No es como tú lo piensas – Grito Susana al escuchar todas las acusaciones de la más pequeña—

-No me vuelvas a llamar por mi nombre.. ¡Tu y yo, ya no somos nada!.. –Grito Karen al borde de las lagrimas de rabia- Me siento triste por mi hermana que fue traicionada por su mejor amiga y por su novio!... ¡Es tan vergonzoso, de solo pensarlo! Y lo peor de todo, es que ustedes no están avergonzados..

Acaso no sienten un poco de culpabilidad? –Pregunto Karen, mirando como el semblante de Terry se turbaba –

\- Y tú, Terry... Mi hermana te necesita, ella siempre te ha querido tanto y a pesar de todo eso

¡Eres un cobarde!...

Conteniéndose las lagrimas de rabia, Karen dio la vuelta y regreso al hospital, dejando atrás a Terry y a Susana.

.*.*.*.*.*.

 _En camino para liberarme de la depresión que sentía.._

 _Después de levantarme, mirando hacia atrás.._

 _Depuse regresar..._

 _Las piezas y pedazos rotos de mis recuerdos amorosos_

 _Y el vacio reinstalado en mí,_

 _Alimentaba simultáneamente mis pensamientos..._

 _Entre más lo pensaba, mas tenía ganas de llorar.._

*.*.*.*.*.*.

Continuara..

Sakurai-Alighieri


	8. Chapter 8

_hola chicas, que tengan un excelente inicio de Semana.. Hoy toca... aquí les dejo la continuación.. Muchas gracias a todas ustedes que me dejan sus mensajes... pronto les saludare como se merecen.. Espero que les agrade el capitulo.. y que me dejen su opinión.. Nos leemos prontito-_

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*...*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**._

 _..._

 _Si volviera a estar con alguien.._

 _deseo que esta persona, sea un poco fría..._

 _Y no enterarme ni hacerme cargo de sus necesidades..._

 _ni sus berrinches infantiles..._

...

 _Solo quiero, que permanezca en mi pecho..._

 _Esa calidez..._

 _Que descubrí, en mis dias de instituto.._

...

 _Candy.._

 _Si solo... tu volvieras a mi..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _Capitulo 8_

 _Recuerdos en la lluvia..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

...

Después de la visita, Susana no se despego de Terry, volviendo juntos al departamento de este. Volvía a tener esa mirada perdida de algunos años atrás, guardando silencio la mayor parte del tiempo.

" _Vienes a mofarte de mi hermana en su cara, mostrando lo intima amiga que eres de él?"_

...

-Las palabras que había dicho Karen...

...

" _Como puede ser posible que no tengas ni una pisca de decencia..."_

...

-Se repetían una y otra vez en su mente...

...

" _!.. Me siento triste por mi hermana que fue traicionada por su mejor amiga y por su novio! ... ¡Es tan vergonzoso, de solo pensarlo! Y lo peor de todo, es que ustedes no están avergonzados.. "_

...

-Karen tenía razón... el había traicionado a Candy, había traicionado los sentimientos que decía tenerle ... Por ello, no estaba seguro de ir a verla, porque al hacerlo... porque al verla nuevamente, todo ello que creía olvidado se removía dentro de él... ..

...

" _\- Y tú, Terry... Mi hermana te necesita, ella siempre te ha querido tanto y a pesar de todo eso_

 _¡Eres un cobarde!..."_

...

El viento frio soplo y los cristales de la ventana de su apartamento tronaron, llamando levemente su atención...

-Que alegría que Candy se haya puesto bien—Comento de repente Susana, rompiendo la cadena de pensamientos que tenia, mas su tono era tan casual, que a Terry le propino una punzada de dolor .—

-Si... –Contesto con un hilo de voz Terry- Como dijo la doctora, pareciera que el tiempo no hubiera pasado en ella.. De no saber sobre el accidente, estoy seguro, que no le creería que paso por uno.. –Termino por decir e instintivamente volteo la mirada hacia la ventana, en donde en un vaso Susana adapto la forma de poner los lirios que llevaba a Candy..

-Llueve.. – Dijo en un susurro Susana y desvió la mirada a donde Terry la tenia..

–Igual que aquel día..

.*.*.*.*.*.

 **-Flash Back-**

.*.*.*.*.*.

El sonido del agua que chocaba contra su cuerpo, amortiguaba los gritos de improperios de su entrenador... Trataba de moverse lo más rápido posible, de poder bracear y abarcar el mayor rango de distancia posible, mas no tenía fuerzas...

Ni siquiera se quedo a escuchar el lugar en que había llegado, solo camino directamente a los vestidores. Segundos después, el señor Peterson la siguió, totalmente colérico y al estar cerca de ella no perdió la oportunidad de gritarle...

.*.*.

-Como puede ser posible, ¿En que estabas pensando Marlowe?... que hayas dado tan pésimo tiempo en la competencia...

Hasta un niño de primaria hubiera dado un mejor tiempo!.. Estabas a una prueba estatal. - Grito furioso el Entrenador- No ibas a ganar? ¿No querías entrar al Imperial Colegio de Londres?...

Pero con ese tiempo, solo fuiste el hazme reír, no solo tú, también lo fui yo, la el equipo de entrenamiento, escuela St. Pauls, todos quedamos por lo más bajo y todo por tu maldito desempeño.

De que sirvieron estos años de entrenamiento. Ahora ni siquiera alguna universidad pública estará interesada en ti... Todo esto, es por tu mediocridad..

-Susana, con la cabeza agachada, solo hipeaba... tratando de aguantar las lagrimas... -

Con esta actitud Srita. Marlowe, solo es una molestia para los demás... Aquí solo pueden estar los mejores..

Los que no se esfuerzan, no son bienvenidos...

El joven entrenador, salió hecho la furia del lugar dejando a Susana sola.

Fuera del vestidor, Karen que había llegado al final de la competencia, esperaba a Susana y sin querer escucho todo lo que le gritaba el entrenador..

Después de que terminado de regañarla aquel hombre, ella lloro por algunos minutos, aun llevando puesto el traje de baño mojado. Como pudo se cambio de ropa tomo su mochila y se fue del lugar..

Había tantas cosas, que no podía con la carga que llevaba en sus hombros. Mas la imagen decaída de Terry en ese hospital, era la que le llenaba totalmente la cabeza..

.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.

El curso escolar estaba por terminar, pero desde el accidente de Candy, Terry dejo de asistir al colegio.

Incluso el día de la clausura, Terry no asistió, aunque ella le hubo insistido e incluso arrendado el traje que debía ocupar ese día...

Esa tarde, después que la ceremonia había terminado ella se paso por la casa de Terry encontrándolo aun en cama dormido, mientras en la pequeña mesita de centro había una botella de ron, a punto de terminar.

Las vacaciones de verano llegaron y con ellas el evidente pasó del tiempo, que no solo hacia la carga pesada a Terry o a sus padres de Candy. El diagnostico aunque era muy poco alentador, no simulaba gran diferencia.

Candy llevaba casi medio año sumida en ese sueño del coma, y la angustia de ellos a cada día crecía, sabiendo que nada mas podrían esperar a que ella fuera lo suficientemente fuerte y despertara... Solo un milagro y los deseos de aferrarse a la vida podrían despertarla, en ese cuerpo que fue mal trecho y que en mayor parte estaba recuperándose de manera muy satisfactoria.

Cada mañana Terry iba trabajar en aquel restaurant familiar, y después de cumplir con su horario de trabajo directo viajaba al hospital en donde se encontraba Candy. Sentado en una silla cercana a su cama, el permanecía a su lado, contándole cualquier cosa que le ocurría , a veces leyéndole y otras solamente viendo como dormía ella..

Más, se notaba que casi no probaba bocado porque su peso disminuyo drásticamente y se notaba que difícilmente podía dormir, ya que su semblante se notaba cansado.

Susana cada vez que podía escaparse, se paseaba por el departamento de Terry. Y sin pedir autorización entraba, ya que este se había vuelto más despistado.

Bien eso era lo que podría o quería decir a cualquiera que le preguntara, pero la realidad era que Terry se había vuelto descuidado en varios aspectos, y no tenía que ser alguna adivina o gurú, para darse cuenta que Terry le había abandonado la ilusión de vivir.

Los días se fueron apilando uno a uno convirtiéndose estos en semanas y estas en meses, estaba por cumplirse año y medio del accidente cuando sin previo aviso Terry dejo su trabajo.

Más sin embargo no faltaba ni un día al hospital, esperando en que Candy despertara.

Con el tiempo su salud se estaba deteriorando y de ello todo el mundo se estaba dando cuenta..

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

-Terry, estas aquí?.. –Susana toco la puerta, de su apartamento pero al no tener respuesta giro el picaporte encontrando esta sin seguro – Terry... has vuelto a dejar abierto otra vez.

Ella entro y se dirigió a su habitación encontrándolo a oscuras sentado en su cama en un estado, que parecía ausente..

Como si no le hubiera importado o como si no fuera la gran cosa, pasó de largo y abrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz del sol.

-Si no abres las cortinas de vez en cuando, el moho te empezara a crecer... -Le dijo al momento que de una bolsa que traía, sacaba un poco de comida que había comprado momentos antes—

\- Te traje comida, así que cométela... no voy a estar gastando por nada. Eh!- Susana quiso bromear con él, pero Terry ni siquiera se inmuto, en el poco tiempo que pudo estar ahí con él, en ningún momento la miro - Tengo que regresar al trabajo, si sales, asegúrate de cerrar bien.. –Termino por decir ella, al notar que no iba a hacerlo reaccionar...

De vuelta a su trabajo, ella caminaba lo más rápido posible tratando de llegar no muy tarde de su hora de comida. Estaba por cruzar una venida para llegar al subterráneo, cuando un auto se emparejo con ella.

-Susana! ¿Qué haces por aquí, no se supone que deberías estar trabajando? –Pregunto sonriente Albert, que venía conduciendo un auto compacto..

-Albert! Qué suerte.. ¿Puedes darme un aventón? Se me hace tarde...

-Claro sube!...

-Gracias! La hora de mi comida está por terminar, por favor podrías darte prisa...

-Si sigues llegando tarde, te despedirán.. –Dijo casual Albert..

-Bueno.. Si.. Seré mas precavida.. Y tu Albert, te estás saltando las clases?

-No, no es así... –Albert, puso el semblante serio antes de preguntarle- ¿Nuevamente has venido a verle?.. –

-Bueno Yo – Contesto dudosa Susana..

-Deberías dejarle solo, ha pasado mas de un año desde el accidente y desde ese día, tú has estado ayudándole, si sigues así en poco tiempo Terry no será capaz de hacer nada por sí mismo.. –Albert volteo a mirarle de manera seria antes de decirle - Susana, Terry ya es un adulto...

Sería mejor, que lo dejaras solo... y que él se dé cuenta de los errores que está cometiendo.. el debe entender que el accidente de Candy, no fue su culpa..

-Susana rehuyó a su mirada antes de decir en un hilo de voz - No fue culpa de Terry, fue la mía..

-Disculpa?!... –Albert se sorprendió por el comentario de Susana, mas ya no indago mas, al ver el rostro de ella lleno de remordimientos..

Rápidamente llegaron al trabajo de Susana y Albert se despidió...

-Gracias!.. Me has salvado .. –

-No es nada Susana, luego nos vemos..

.*.*.*.*.

Una tarde después, a las afueras de su trabajo, Susana se encontró con Karen. La pequeña hermana de su amiga, traía el uniforme que usaba en la preparatoria, dejando en claro que estaba cursando en el St. Paul´s.

Esa vez juntas fueron a tomar un café..

-Has entrado al Instituto St. Paul's?!- Pregunto Susana entre emocionada y nostálgica al verla vestida así..

-Si... al fin –Contesto la menor..—El Club de natación está adquiriendo nuevos miembros, así que estoy esforzándome para quedarme..

-Ya veo .. – contesto pensativa Susana- Están bien todos los del club de natación?

-Si.. Pero estoy un poco decepcionada –Contesto Karen – Nunca pensé que fueran de ese tipo de personas, me han desilusionado un poco..

-Porque? Ellos suelen ser un poco estrictos, pero no son malas personas.. –Respondió la rubia, mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida.

-Es que.. ellos dijeron malas cosas sobre ti.. –Contaba Karen casi al borde del llanto—Ellos dijeron que la razón por la que no entraste al Real Colege de Londres, fue porque te encaprichaste con algún chico... ellos hablan aunque ... no saben nada de lo que ha ocurrido..

-Karen!.. –Mascullo Susana un poco aturdida

-Gracias Susana, gracias por ayudar a mi cuñado de muchas maneras..

-No tienes porque agradecerme Karen, es algo que estoy haciendo por mí misma, Terry es mi amigo por ello no puedo ignorarle.. -Susana desvió la mirada, y jugeteo un poco con su manos al tratar de no delatarse- El vive solo, y eso tiene muchos inconvenientes..

\- Susana - Dijo Karen derramando algunas lagrimas- Cuida de mi hermana y de Terry... Yo sé que mi hermana despertara... Ella se pondrá bien, hasta ese entonces... Hasta ese entonces.. Apoya a Terry para que él no se desmorone..

-Si.. claro.. -contesto la rubia, en un hilo de voz..

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Otro año estaba por cumplirse no había cambio positivo en Terry.

Al contrario se veía más sumido en la depresión. Como tardes atrás, Susana llegaba a su casa y encontraba abierto. Entonces como si fuera una rutina, se dispuso a cocinarle, mientras él no se despegaba de Candy..

La tarde que compartió con Karen, ella le entrego un video con sus prácticas de nado , esa tarde al notar que llovía y que no podía retirarse enseguida, decidió verlo ahí..

Al ver a Karen nadando ahí, le recordó los días en que ella practicaba en ese lugar, llenándose sus ojos de lagrimas por lo que había perdido.. Por ese sueño del cual ya no se sentía capaz de completar.

Aun podía escuchar fuertemente los gritos de aliento que les daban sus amigos y los extenuantes entrenamientos a los que se sometía, para mejorar su marca. Se sentía, tan impotente, después de todo había decidido renunciar... Entonces, cuando menos se lo esperaba, vio a Terry que entraba al apartamento..

-Que bueno que has llegado, deja te caliento la cena.. –La rubia paso de largo, retirándose a la cocina.

Intrigado por lo que la había puesto en ese estado a Susana, se a cerco a ver de cerca lo que ella estaba mirando en el televisor, pero lo que mostraba la pantalla era a una Karen sonriente sumergida en el agua, justo donde ella hacia sus prácticas hacia poco tiempo atrás.. -

-Hey Terry! Mañana no quieres salir un rato conmigo?.. Es domingo y podríamos visitar un lugar bonito..—pregunto un poco entusiasmada Susana, para desviar la atención de lo que había pasado, mas Terry no contesto enseguida—

-Si es lo que quieres... puedo acompañarte un poco mañana.. -Contesto el castaño falto de ganas—

-Bien ¡! Vayamos al acuario! .. Me lo debes, a si que no te eches para atrás..

.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.

Los peces de colores desfilaban alegremente por un túnel de cristal...

Estaba tan emocionada de verlos que señalaba de un lado a otro mientras caminaba por el pasillo..

-Terry, crees que los peces, no se coman entre ellos?.. Unos son tan grandes que .. –Ella volteo a ver a Terry esperando por su respuesta..

-No lo sé.. Ni idea.. – Contesto el sin darle importancia—

-Hey! Estamos aquí para divertirnos!.. Puedes quitar esa cara..

-Susana se volteo, pero al hacerlo noto que la mayoría de los presentes eran parejas.. Entonces al ver que Terry no le hacía caso, se aferro a su brazo y lo jalo por el pasillo para ver otra área..

Ese acto a él no le hizo mucho en gracia, y se soltó de ella.. Pero Susana fingió que no le dolía su desplante y le hizo una mueca burlandose..

-Estas loco?.. Crees que te quiero seducir.. –Se alejo y le saco la lengua- Sonso, ni creas que eres mi tipo... – Dejando a Terry anonado...

Después de recorrer algunas salas mas, terminaron su visita..

-Gracias Sra. músculos, creo que me ha hecho bien venir a despejarme.. –Comento Terry un poco más tranquilo, al salir del lugar.

-Genial! Grito ella y se abalanzo sobre de el abrazándolo en plena calle..

-Espera Susana.. –Terry se la quito de encima.. –Solo quería comentarte que salir de vez en cuando está bien.. Gracias por lo de hoy.. –Termino por decir, sonriéndole levemente...

-Claro, no hay problema!.. –Respondió rápidamente la aludida – Y bien que quieres hacer ahora Terry .. ¿Tomar un café, ir a comer algo... mirar una película?..

-No.. Quiero deambular por ahí un rato. Hay un libro que quiero comprar..

\- Oh!. Ya veo .. Vale Terry está bien, entones te llamo luego ..

-Claro.. -Terry se dio la vuelta y se fue en dirección contraria.. -

Por la calle en que caminaba Terry, se encontraba la librería en que había conocido a Candy.

Al estar frente de ella, desde la parte de afuera miraba los escaparates llenos de libros.. Viniéndole a la mente ese momento en que ella le llamo la atención..

Pareciera, que podía verla ahí de frente a los estantes y que la tenue luz del sol iluminaba su cabello... Estaba tentado a entrar, pero luego de algunos momentos desistió y siguió caminando..

Pero al dar la vuelta a la calle, noto un nuevo cartel..

Estaban nuevamente haciendo una corta temporada de Shakespeare.. Y ese día, sería la última función, la obra de Romeo y Julieta.. Esa era la obra que vería con Candy ese día, de no haber sido por..

-Candy.. Su pecosa... con su alegre sonrisa, bajo la lluvia... Lluvia que hacía que ella se desvaneciera..

No quería olvidarla, no quiera que lo único bueno que tenía, se perdiera como las gotas de lluvia que cayeron esa tarde... Quería impregnarse de su presencia.. de las risas y sonrisas que eran para el... o por su causa... de la luz que solo ella podía impregnarle en el alma..

Por inercia camino a la estación del subterráneo y viajo hasta aquella parada, cerca del palacio de Westminster, donde se encontraba aquel puente donde pasaron su primera cita observando el Támesis, permaneciendo en silencio, evocando su esencia, lo que restaba de la tarde..

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Había llegado a su casa, emocionada por ligero cambio de humor que Terry había tenido ese día. Tanta era su alegría, que al pasar cerca de un pequeño comercio compro dos tazas idénticas, las cuales dejaría en su apartamento. Después de todo, seguido pasaba por ahí..

Llamo a Terry a su móvil, para comentarle lo que tenía planeado, pero no contesto el celular...

Seguramente Terry había ido al hospital, como siempre lo hacía. Y no quería que decayera su ánimo, así que se alisto y fue a su apartamento llevando las tazas y algo para prepararle la cena y poder cenar con él... pero el plan fue desecho después de que las horas fueron pasando y el no llegaba..

El cielo nocturno que lucía despejado comenzaba a nublarse, era seguro que llovería a cantaros esa noche.

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En el hospital, Terry permanecía en el cuarto de Candy con ella a solas. Ese día domingo, no había ido alguno de sus familiares a visitarle.

Tomándole la mano, él le contaba, que había visitado el puente y como estaba el paisaje...

Al mirar su rostro tranquilo de Candy, que parecía que levemente sonriera, como si ella estuviera teniendo un buen sueño. Y eso en algo sosegaba un poco su cansada alma.

-Sabes pecosa –La voz ronca de Terry inundo la habitación- Nuevamente esta en escena la obra que querías ir a ver... –Terry por un momento callo, mientras le sonreía y aferraba mas su mano-La temporada de Shakespeare nuevamente volvió a la ciudad junto a esa compañía americana, y hoy es el último día... A lo largo de la semana, estuvieron interpretando , "Una noche de verano" y cerraran el ciclo con la puesta de "Romeo y Julieta" ... -Terry nuevamente callo y observo a Candy, como si ella pudiese contestarle - Si pecosa, a mí tampoco me gustaría volver a perdérmela... Entonces quieres ir conmigo pecosa..¿No Crees que ya es un poco tarde? Tal vez solo llegaremos a el último acto.. Pero si tú lo deseas... no importa, podemos ir...

Vamos cariño... –Fue lo último que dijo, mientras Terry beso su frente y con mucho cuidado quito el suero y los aparatos que marcaban los latidos de su corazón...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Después de que no contestara el celular y haberlo esperado varias horas en su apartamento, Susana llamo a Albert preguntando por él. Tenía la esperanza de que se encontraran juntos, al fin Terry estaba de mejor ánimo cuando lo dejo..

Pero cuando Albert negó haberlo visto, entonces se dirigió al hospital.

Al llegar ahí, busco a la doctora Brighton para preguntarle sobre Terry, y saber si él estaba ahí. La hora de visitas había terminado y la doctora negó haberlo visto, cuando estaba por irse varios gritos que venían del pasillo llamaron la atención de las mujeres..

Annie corrió a ver que ocurría seguida de Susana..

-No puedes llevártela! –Grito un enfermero al ver a Terry llevando a Candy en brazos.. –Es tas loco?.. No solo puede venir aquí y llevarte a un paciente...

-Suélteme!.. No la toquen, Candy es mi novia..! .. Ella, quiere ir conmigo .. Déjenos ir!... Si no nos vamos ahora mismo, la obra terminará y ella no podrá verla nuevamente!—Decía Terry casi entre lágrimas mientras aferraba fuertemente a su cuerpo a Candy -

Annie se acerco rápidamente...

-Que sucede aqui! Qué crees que estás haciendo?..

-Doctora Brighton, Por favor déjenos ir!, Se lo he prometido .. Se lo prometí a Candy! Hágase a un lado ..

Annie se acerco y le dio una fuerte cachetada

-Abre los ojos Terry! Por mucho que la lleves, Candy no podrá ver o disfrutar nada. Y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie...

Terry dio una mirada desesperada a Candy, notando que ella aun con todo el escándalo ni siquiera ha había inmutado.. Su rostro permanecía tranquilo, durmiendo indiferente a lo que ocurría en ese lugar..

Ya sin fuerzas para seguir peleando, Terry se arrodillo y lloro con ella en brazos. Mientras los camilleros y algunas enfermeras se acercaban para llevarse a Candy, nuevamente a su habitación..

Susana observo en silencio totalmente la escena sin que Terry se diera cuenta...

Cuando Candy fue reinstalada en su habitación, Susana paso a verla... mientras Terry había sido llamado a la oficina de la doctora..

-Aun con la escasa luz que una pequeña lámpara que descansaba en el buro. Ella podía ver con claridad el subir acompasado de su respirar...

-Debe de ser duro para ti estar aquí, sin poder hacer nada...¿verdad Candy?...-Dijo con la voz entrecortada Susana- Al igual que es duro para Terry y para mí..

¿Porque nos tuvo que pasar esto?.. Si yo hubiese sabido que esto ocurriría.. Yo... -Susana se levanto y salio de la habitación - Perdóname...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La lluvia caía a raudales en la cuidad. Bajo ella Terry caminaba de regreso a su casa.

Todo había terminado...

Minutos antes, habían llegado los padres de Candy, enterándose de lo ocurrido de boca de la doctora Brighton.

No podía culparla, después de todo ella cumplía su trabajo.

El padre de Candy, el señor William al enterarse de lo ocurrido no pudo más que compadecerse por el estado al que había llegado ese joven. Estaba consciente del gran amor que él profesaba a su hija, y también de seguir así ese amor podría volverse una desgracia.

No podía dejar que su vida de Terrence se truncara de esa forma.. El debía de recobrar su vida, de volver a ser, de vivir como el joven que era, un joven de 19 años, que tenía el mundo por delante.

No podía permitirse, dejarlo que siguiera consumiéndose así...

Después de meditarlo, llamo a Terrence lejos de donde se encontraba su esposa y hablo con el..

.*.*.*.*.

-Terrence, entiendo lo importante que es para ti, mi hija, créeme, lo valoro mucho y te estimo como a un hijo.

Pero es muy doloroso verte de esa manera..

Es difícil para mí decirte, que aun nosotros, no estamos seguros de que ella despierte. Y por ello, tengo que pedirte que no vuelvas mas..

Por favor, no vuelvas a visitar a Candy, entiende que esto, por tu bien...

Te agradezco el amor que le diste y todas las atenciones que has tenido..

Pero te lo ruego, no vuelvas... a visitar a mi hija...

...

Bajo la lluvia, caminaba casi por inercia con su cuerpo y alma adormecidos... Entonces el choque de alguien a su espalda, hizo que reaccionará volviendo la cara a un costado...

Encerrándole entre sus brazos, Susana se aferraba a su cuerpo, mientras el agua hacia de su cabello liso surgiera en ondas..

Terry se soltó bruscamente de su agarre

-Vas a resfriarte...

– Terry no volvió a mirarla y siguió caminado.. – Terry! Despierta de una vez por todas!—Grito a todo pulmón en la calle vacía a causa de la lluvia.

Terry ignoro a Susana y siguió su camino llegando a su casa. Sabía que ella venía detrás de él, lo sabía por el sonido de sus tacones..

Abrió el refrigerador y tomo una botella de brandy, que estaba a medio terminar... quitándole la tapa, le dio un buen sorbo, mientras se desplomaba cerca de su cama...

Susana poco después entro a su casa y tomo unas toallas ofreciéndole una para que él se secara, mas Terry no se inmuto y volvió a beber de la botella.

-Basta! Deja de hacerte esto —Grito de repente Susana -

-Si no te gusta lo que ves, entonces lárgate de mi casa.. –Grito colérico Terry, debido a toda la frustración que llevaba dentro- Acaso no te ha pasado por la cabeza que quiero estar solo...

\- Se cómo te sientes, para mi Candy también es importante... y también para mi es doloroso verla así, pero...

Nada podemos hacer... después de tanto tiempo, ella no ha despertado... Ella no ha querido hacerlo.. Candy no despertara! ...

-Gracias por el reporte Susana .. Crees que no me doy cuenta.. Crees acaso que estoy ciego... Candy, esta así por mi culpa .. Por mi ella... – Terry trataba no derramar mas lagrimas de rabia y dolor - Vete de mi casa, y corta ya con esto..

No sabes que solo verte a ti solo me da esperanzas de que ella aparezca frente mi..

Que hay veces que confundo el color de su cabello con el tuyo y no quiero eso, no quiero siquiera verte..

-Y crees que no lo sé! Pero no tienes opción, yo estoy aquí.. – Susana se acerco y le tomo por la ropa para sacudirlo - .. Y Candy... Y Candy está allá dormida! -Dijo al borde de las lágrimas - En esa maldita cama de hospital... Ella, por más que lo desees, nunca más te responderá... Entiendes Terry, Candy ya no despertara...

Terry que temblaba ante la rabia y el dolor, no encontraba palabras para refutarle... Aun si Candy despertaba, a él, lo habían hecho a un lado... –Pensó para sí mismo mientras quería deshacer el agarre y darle la espalda...

-Por ello ya no te destruyas! – dijo en un hilo de voz Susana—Aun estas vivo... Dime algo! Demuéstrame que estas aquí...—Susana golpeo sin fuerza el pecho de Terry- Contéstame.. Contéstame!...

¿Es qué acaso no lo entiendes?... – Dijo la rubia en un tono ronco, mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo, borrando la distancia para poder besarlo...-

-Yo te amo! ...—Susurro entre el beso Susana – Siempre te he querido, fingía que no lo hacía pero solo me mentía a mi misma...

Fingía, porque no poda traicionar Candy.. – Susana escondió su cara en el pecho de Terry, mientras proseguía—Pero no puedo soportarlo más... Esto que te pasa y lo que me pasa a mí...

Anonadado Terry no sabía cómo reaccionar..

-No dejare que te destruyas... - Nuevamente ella se acerco y volvió a besarlo...

Mientras Terry rehuía a su tacto..

Mas el dolor que guardaba adentro le hizo jugarretas y por un momento, en ella vio reflejada a Candy...

Poco a poco la ropa, fue estorbando...

.*.*.*.*.*.

La mañana siguiente llego y Susana se levanto temprano.

Dejando a Terry dormir un poco mas.. Fue a comprar algo para preparar el desayuno y quedarse todo ese día con él, faltando a trabajar.

En su camino encontró una estética y al verse reflejada con su cabello largo no se sintió conforme... entonces entro y pido que lo cortaran casi a la misma altura, de cómo lo traía Candy...

Ya había dado el paso, no podía dar marcha atrás... No importaba que fuera un remplazo ... con tal de poder estar al lado de él, ella lo aceptaría..

...

Recargado en el barandal del pequeño balcón de su apartamento, repasaba los acontecimientos que unas horas antes se habían suscitado...

" _Nada podemos hacer... después de tanto tiempo, ella no ha despertado... Ella no ha querido hacerlo.. Candy no despertara! ... "_

 _-_ Le dolia aceptar aquellas palabras antes pronunciadas por Susana, pero ya había pasado un poco mas de 2 años... y cada día, las esperanzas a que ella despertara, se desvanecían...

-Discúlpame.. –susurro Terry, al darse cuenta lo que había hecho.. Yo...

Los ojos verdes que le miraban con tanto cariño, se habían vuelto azules..

La puerta se abrió y por esta entro Susana, con el cabello corto.. Casi igual de cómo lo traía Candy antes de ..

-¿Te gusta? –Le pregunto Susana..

-Terry no respondió...

.*.*.*.*.

Los días pasaron, desde la ultima de sus visitas..

Karen no supo de la decisión que había tomado su padre.. Por ello se le hacía raro que Terry, ya no fuera al hospital.

La última vez que lo vio, se notaba decaído. –Tal vez está enfermo, por eso no ha podido venir—Pensó para sí.

Paso otra semana, y con ella Karen busco el tiempo para pasar a buscar a Terry.

Cuando toco el timbre, nadie respondió.. Desanimada estaba por irse, cuando recordó lo que le había dicho Susana, que por lo general, Terry siempre dejaba la puerta sin pestillo.

Entonces giro el picaporte encontrando abierto..

-Terry! –Grito Karen, pero no recibió respuesta... estaba por dejar las cosas en la cocina, cuando noto el abrigo de Susana tirado en el suelo...

-Susy! Estas ahí—Dijo Karen animada entrando de lleno en la sala.. Después de todo, si Susana estaba ahí, no sería tan extraño esperar a Terry junto con ella.

Pero al entrar, encontró a Susana semi-desnuda adormilada en la sala...

Al verse descubierta Susana, cubrió su cuerpo con una pequeña manta que estaba tirada mientras trataba de brindarle una explicación coherente a Karen...

\- Me has engañado todo este tiempo?... –Grito Karen colérica, al sentirse estúpida y engañada..

-No Karen.. Yo... –Parafraseo Susana-

¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto?—Grito Karen enardecida...- Eres una mentirosa y yo que te creí... te creía casi como mi hermana! ... Así es como cuidas de Terry?... Eres una maldita hipócrita!

-Karen!—Grito Susana, pero la menor de los White, ya había dejando el departamento...

.*.*.*.*.*.

Fin del Flash back

.*.*.*.*.*.

"El tiempo fluye.. Y se disipa, como ondas en el agua... "

-Ha dejado de llover—Susurro Susana, y Terry levanto la vista nuevamente hacia la ventana, reflejándose en esta, la brillante luz de luna...

En el hospital, al mismo tiempo, Candy miraba esa misma luna..

Esperando fervientemente un nuevo día, en donde pudiera ver nuevamente a Terry...

.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 _Si no puedo ser tu sol_

 _Que alumbre y de calidez a tu camino_

 _Déjame al menos ser tu luna..._

 _Que ilumine, la oscuridad de tu camino_

 _En esas noches turbias..._

.*.*.*.*.*.*

Continuara..

Sakurai –Alighieri..

.*.*.*.*.*


	9. Chapter 9

_Como las estrellas que brillan en el cielo,_

 _nuestros sentimientos no desaparecerán,_

 _incluso, si nuestras manos llegan a separarse..._

 _..._

 _Esa fue la promesa que hicimos, aquella tarde_

 _en que juntos descubrimos los placeres de entregarte al amor..._

 _..._

 _Aun puedo escucharte claramente recitar_

 _cada palabra..._

 _..._

 _Como si fueran grabadas_

 _con un hierro caliente... estas quedaron_

 _selladas, en mi corazón..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

 _ **Erase una vez .. nosotros.**_

 _Capitulo 9_

 ** _-Remordimiento—_**

 _Primera parte_

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

 _..._

 _._

 _La representación en la obra, estaba saliendo muy bien... El señor Hathaway, se mostraba complacido , al grado que bromeaba detrás de bambalinas con los actores que terminaban su presentación.._

 _Terry con toda seguridad subió a las tablas y comenzó a interpretar su papel.._

 _Las luces del escenario, eran tan brillantes... que por un momento lo transportaron a otra época del año.. A otro lugar.._

 _Sin perder el hilo de la representación, con voz solemne dijo sus líneas y envolvió al público con esa atmosfera a interpretar... cuando el acto termino, su salió del escenario satisfecho por su trabajo..._

 _Fue entonces que como un torrente de viento cálido, ese recuerdo le envolvió totalmente, sintiendo esa acostumbrada añoranza..._

 ** _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

 ** _-Flash Back—_**

 ** _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._**

 _Las clases de Física, estaban por demás aburridas.._

 _Candy, sin previo aviso había desaparecido, como era habitual de ella._

 _Una vez a la semana, se saltaba una clase al azahar, o tomaba las horas que llegaban a ser libres, para escaparse y poder disfrutar del paisaje que esos días de verano regalaba..._

 _Aun con lo incomodo que llegaba a ser el uniforme, conseguía arreglárselas para subirse en lo alto de las ramas de los arboles.. Siempre en esa colina que estaba en el Sant Paul´s..._

 _-Son negros y tienen una carita de Hello Kitty—Dijo una voz masculina muy bien conocida por ella—Señorita pecas, no cree que está mal, que se salte usted las clases.._

 _Al escuchar la voz de Terry, instintivamente atrapo más fuertemente la falda con sus piernas, al recordar el aquel comentario de Albert.._

 _-Terry! ¿Qué haces aquí?.. No se supone que tu deberías estar en clases.. –Candy hizo un puchero - Además, deja de estar de fisgón, mirándome...Ahora me doy cuenta que no eran figuraciones de Albert.. Tu...—Candy estaba a punto de hacer una rabieta- Además te equivocas.. No es como tú dices.._

 _-Lo sé.. – Dijo con toda confianza Terry.. – Te vi, pero no te mire.._

 _-Te.. Terry!_

 _-Calma señorita Tarzán pecoso.. He venido en son de paz... – Terry sonrió y comenzó a subir por las ramas hasta llegar a ella..._

 _-¿Pero que se supone que haces?—Pregunto alarmada Candy, al notar como el castaño, trepaba habilidosamente por el árbol..._

 _-No es más que obvio, señorita preguntona? Voy a acompañarte... No eres la única que huye de vez en cuando..._

 _-Pe..pero... –Tartamudeo Candy, mas no pudo hacer nada, ya que estaba Terry sentado a un lado de ella.._

 _El latido de su corazón, lo escuchaba fuertemente en sus oídos_

 _-Y pensar que no te creía capaz de saltarte las clases, señorita buenas calificaciones... Dijo en tono socarrón Terry mientras se acomodaba junto a ella admirando el paisaje.. –Eres todo un estuche de monerías..._

 _-Candy enrojeció, pero actuó como si no hubiera escuchado aquellas palabras, de boca de él.._

 _-Debe de ser difícil después de todo, - Dijo casi en un susurro Terry- Si eliges uno u otro camino.. En ambos debes de poner toda tu voluntad.. ¿No es así, futura pecosa enfermera?... –Terry fijo la vista en ella por un segundo, perdiéndose por un momento en lo verdes de sus ojos.. Entonces, pesadamente paso saliva - Creo yo, que eso va mas contigo, que la psicología.. En ambos casos, la integridad de una persona estará en tus manos..._

 _La ofuscación que Candy sentía, se desvaneció de repente y volteo a mirarlo. El rostro de Terry se miraba meditabundo, desde hacía algunos días.. Pero como preguntarle, siempre él se salía por la tangente..._

 _-Si... lo es.. –Contesto Candy y fijo la vista nuevamente en el paisaje.._

 _-Entonces porque lo haces?... Sé que es tu futuro, pero porque exigirte tanto... ¿Es algo que te impusieron tus padres?_

 _-No Terry... no lo es.. –Ella contesto mientras de reojo lo miraba... – Yo.. Escogí esa carrera porque sé que puedo dar lo mejor de mí.. al mismo tiempo que puedo hacer feliz a mis padres..._

 _Terry se recargo en el tronco y cerró los ojos antes de preguntar -Candy... para ti ¿qué es la felicidad?.._

 _Aquella pregunta, venida de la nada descoloco a Candy.. De todas las cosas que podían ser preguntadas.. ¡¿Porque el siempre hacia eso con ella?! Era como si el, sin darse cuenta, sondeara en lo profundo de su corazón.._

 _-¿La felicidad?.. –Repitió ella después de unos segundos...—Para mí... -"Son muchas cosas, como el poder compartir un poco de tu tiempo con esa persona especial"... "El reflejarte en sus ojos... el saber, que ella es feliz" - Pensó rápidamente, pero nada de eso pudo dejar salir de sus labios... –"El simple hecho, de saber que está con vida"... - Como podría decirle .. Que él era es persona especial para ella..._

 _Cerró los ojos por un momento, como si sopesara la pregunta antes de contestar_

 _-Creo yo que la felicidad, es como comer algo muy dulce... o algo que pueda entibiar nuestros cuerpos... Tal vez como un chocolate caliente... –Respondió , ella sin darse cuenta, que él, le miraba fijamente.._

 _Terry sonrió, llevándose la mano a la frente..._

 _-En verdad eres increíble señorita pecas... Solo tú podrías comparar la felicidad con algo de comida.. solo tú podrías contestarme así.._

 _-Terry! No te burles.. -_

 _-No lo hago!... –Contesto él, fijando nuevamente sus ojos en ella... mientras reprimía un poco esa risa espontanea, que solo ella hacia surgir.. - "Si es así... entonces tu.. Podrías ser, tal vez algún día.. Mi chocolate " –Pensó para sí mientras tomaba un riso entre sus dedos..._

 _Aquella acción fue extraña para ella, que enrojeció al instante... Mientras que Terry se acercaba a ella perdido en su mirada..._

 _-Candy... yo quisiera... –Decía Terry con voz nerviosa.._

 ** _.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

 ** _-Fin del flash back-_**

 ** _.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

 _-Hey Terry! No quieres ir a tomar algunos tragos con nosotros! – Pregunto casi gritando, un chico de cabellos negros y ojos violeta penetrantes, casi tan alto como el- Hathaway, va invitar... no deberías perdértelo.._

 _-Gracias Ian, esta vez no puedo... tengo planes..._

 _-Uh! Que lastima. Hubiera sido divertido que nos acompañaras... –Dijo aquel muchacho, que no se daba por vencido – si es por tu novia, ¿porque no la invitas? .. A que ella, también se divierte.._

 _-Sera en otra ocasión.. Terry le dio la espalda, mientras se despedía con una mano al aire.._

 **.*.*.*.*.*.**

 _Desde aquella visita, habían pasado 2 días en los que no se habían visto. Por más que Terry actuaba normal, no podía sacarse esa sensación de desasosiego, que le rodeaba desde aquella noche, en donde Karen hablo..._

 _Porque no podía estar sinceramente feliz por Candy?.. Ella, era su amiga después de todo.. ¿Lo era? ¿No es así?..._

 _Tomo su móvil y marco el número de Terry, pero después de tres timbrazos, este le mando al buzón de voz.._

 _Que debía hacer?... –Se pregunto internamente, antes de tomar su bolso para ir al teatro._

 **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

 _Las puertas automáticas del hospital, le dieron el paso, entrando por ellas sin dudar.. Eran cerca de las 10 de la noche, sería un milagro si la Doctora Brighton accediera a atenderlo.._

 _Al estar en recepción, Flamy, la enfermera de Candy estaba atendiendo el teléfono, que por unos instantes soltó para atenderle.._

 _-Joven Grandchéster!—Exclamo casi asustada Flamy al verlo a esas horas.. –Sucede algo?.-_

 _-Disculpe señorita Stewart, no sabe si todavía a se encuentra en el hospital, la doctora Brighton..._

 _-Hace un momento estaba en su revisión nocturna con la señorita White ¿Quiere usted que le llame?..._

 _-No es necesario—Dijo una tercera voz.. –Estoy aquí, dime Terry que se te ofrece.._

 _-Bueno yo.._

 _-Te parece si lo tratamos en mi oficina? –Pregunto Annie , al momento que se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar con dirección a dicho lugar.._

 _Entro a un cuarto austero pintado de blanco en donde le ofreció asiento, al igual que ella lo tomaba.. Abrió de su escritorio un cajón, del cual extrajo una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Tomando uno para después encenderlo dándole una ligera bocanada..._

 _-Supongo que vienes a saber, sobre la señorita White.._

 _-Si... –Contesto Terry rápidamente.._

 _-Si mal lo recuerdo, lo has dejado con ella, y estas saliendo con la joven Marlowe. No entiendo del todo tu interés..._

 _-Tiene usted razón, pero aun así, Candy para mi es muy importante.._

 _-No tienes ya responsabilidad con ella, a que se debe tu interés?.. Sabes que no puedo brindarte más información, que la vez pasada.. Y que solo te deje pasar hace unos días, por el consentimiento de Candy, saltándome a sí mismo a sus padres.. Lo lógico para ti sería, que te marcharas nuevamente y le dejaras en paz.._

 _-Eso lo sé, pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo.. Candy es.._

 _-Sera que sientes lastima por ella?.._

 _-Nada de eso!—Refuto rápidamente Terry..._

 _Annie apago el cigarrillo y lo miro de manera desafiante..._

 _-Demonios! Por eso me sacan de quicio los críos como tu... – dijo de repente Annie poniéndose en pie - Terry.. Candy es mi paciente y bien tú lo sabes que no puedo por nada en el mundo, ponerla en riesgo. Ha pasado por tanto, y lo que viene aun será peor..._

 _Si bien estoy consciente que revelo mejoría al verte. Pero no por ello puedo saltarme las reglas..._

 _Sus padres te han vetado... y ante su decisión no puedo interponerme.. Si te digo sobre su situación médica, que va a cambiar dime... que harás.. ¿Vendrás todos los días?... Estarás ahí para apoyarla_

 _-Si.. Lo hare.. -Contesto Terry con decisión.._

 _-Y porque? ... -Pregunto Annie mientras lo miraba con dureza—Tan solo te estás dando cuenta de lo que estás diciendo... que esto solo te traerá problemas con tu novia..._

 _-Sobre eso, yo me hare cargo.._

 _-Y que pasara al final, cuando Candy se recupere. Le dirás que estas saliendo con la otra joven .. o seguirás este juego tonto..._

 _-Creo que eso, doctora Brighton ya no es de su incumbencia.._

 _Annie sonrió... Al ver el carácter de Grandchéster , era como si el joven que tenia frente a ella volviera a la vida... ante esa chispa que por un momento vio reflejada en lo azul profundo de sus ojos.._

 _Tienes razón, no es de mi incumbencia... –Soltó un fuerte suspiro..-Al parecer, creo que no podre disuadirte... – Entonces volvió a su asiento y comenzó a darle los detalles del caso de Candy.._

 ** _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

 _Al abrir la puerta del departamento, se dio cuenta de que este se encontraba a oscuras y completamente vacio... Solo podía ser consciente del sonido del agua... de una gotera que permanecía en el grifo. Se acerco a la tarja y cerró en su totalidad la llave del agua, mientras observaba, que en ese lugar solo se encontraba un pocillo.._

 _Terry los últimos días, no había comido nada ahí..._

 _El sonido de las manecillas de ese viejo reloj de Terry, hizo que volteara a mirarle. Eran cerca de las once de la noche, seguro Terry no demoraría. Era una lástima que no lo haya podido alcanzar en el teatro._

 _Lo peor de todo, es la imagen que se había quedado con sus compañeros los cuales, daban por hecho que Terry se había despedido antes por ir a buscarla..._

 _La cara de Elisa, compañera de Terry en la representación, mostraba un grado de triunfo, al verla dejada atrás..._

 _Suspiro cansada..._

 _Era estúpido que comenzara a dudar de Terry, por toda esa madeja de miedos en la cual, se estaba enredando... Ahora a ella él la quería,.. No debía por qué temer.. ¿Verdad?_

 ** _.*.*.*.*.*.*._**

 _-Entonces usted me dice que ella no recuerda el accidente..?.._

 _-Así es... Estoy segura de eso. Aunque se ha iniciado con los ejercicios de rehabilitación, no puedo avanzar más, hasta que ella no pase por ese shock.. Hasta que ella no sea consiente totalmente del mundo y los cambios que le rodean.._

 _-Pero ella se recuperara?. Verdad?.. Candy tiene posibilidades..._

 _-Claro que las tiene, pero claro está que también podría ser que eso nunca suceda. –Dijo Annie que se había levantado nuevamente y caminaba con dirección a la puerta... - Tu visita resultó de mucha ayuda, y por lo antes discutido, creo que tienes deseos de verla.._

 _Por hoy asumiré la responsabilidad, al igual que hablare con sus padres para que puedas visitarla sin que haya problemas..._

 _-Doctora Brighton, usted está bien con ello...?._

 _-Mientras sea por ayudar a la señorita White... no me opondré.. – Dijo Annie que guiaba a Terry por el hospital - Aunque sea un tiempo breve, puedes pasar. Candice debe de estar durmiendo ahora, no te importa ¿verdad?.._

 _-No claro que no... –" Ya que se que ella, en cualquier momento despertara.."- -Peso para sí, mientras seguía de cerca los pasos de Annie..._

 _Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y por ella salía Karen sonriente con su mochila al hombro. Al ver que venía detrás de Annie, la sonrisa que traía en el rostro desapareció pasando rápidamente a un lado de ellos..._

 _-Al parecer.. Tu no aprendes... –Dijo de forma que solo Terry escuchara.. Dejando a joven moreno helado por un segundo.._

 _-Sucede Algo?—Pregunto Annie, quien esperaba dentro del elevador a que Terry subiera a este.._

 _-No... Nada.. –Contesto el aludido que rápidamente, recompuso su semblante siguiendo el camino dictado.._

 ** _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._**

 _El viento en el balcón de la pequeña terraza de Terry, despeino un poco sus cabellos que nuevamente eran largos.._

 ** _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._**

 _-Entonces te dejo... - dijo Annie que paso de largo la habitación de Candy... – Aun tengo una ronda por cubrir... –Annie, lo miro por un momento antes de seguir con su camino... –Solo, no te sobre pases – Dijo la doctora con una sutil sonrisa, antes de proseguir..._

 ** _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

 _Terry... ¿Dónde estás?... – Se preguntaba Susana, que esperaba en la terraza.._

 ** _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._**

 _Tardo solo un poco a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad de aquella habitación, cerró la puerta antes de entrar de lleno con pasos firmes, que a la vez eran cuidadosos de no perturbar su sueño...La silueta de Candy, era iluminada por la tenue luz de luna, que escasamente entraba por la ventana._

 _-Candy... –Susurro casi para sí, al recordar las tantas veces en que llego a estar en ese lugar, solo observándola dormir.._

 _Con cuidado peino uno de los risos que grácilmente caía por su sien..._

 _Ante ese contacto, ella sonrió..._

 _-Llegue a pensar que no vendrías.. - Dijo ella en un susurro mientras se aferraba al tacto de su mano.._

 _Aunque por un segundo Terry se sorprendió, se alegro de poder escuchar su voz, recomponiéndose a su sorpresa, rápidamente contesto-Se me hizo un poco tarde pecosa.. Ya sabes, como se pone el restaurant a estas horas... –_

 _Con esfuerzo, Candy hizo por enderezarse en la cama y poder verlo bien..._

 _-Me imagino.. -dijo sonriente - Debes de estar agotado con la escuela y el trabajo..Yo.. Candy desvió la mirada - Entendería, si no vinieras a diario, debe de ser difícil para ti, buscar tiempo para venir a verme.._

 _-Nada de eso... –Terry atrajo su mirada a él.. - Yo, estoy feliz de venir pecosa.. Por eso no debes de preocuparte... No importa si solo puedo verte unos minutos..._

 _-Terry... – Dijo ella mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas - Te he extrañado tanto!.._

 _Y yo mas pecosa - Pensó para sí Terry, que la había aferrado fuertemente a su cuerpo .. –_

 _-Pareciera que ha pasado tanto tiempo... que ... – Susurro en un hilo de voz la rubia, que se aferraba a su abrazo.. -Es como si..._

 _-Vamos Candy.. No pienses en eso ahora... lo importante es que ahora estas bien .. Que..._

 _-Te quedaras hoy conmigo?... –Pregunto ella, deshaciendo el abrazo, para poder mirarle a los ojos.. - Se que es algo egoísta de mi parte, que los exámenes finales están a la vuelta de la esquina, solo es que.._

 _-Princesa pecosa—Susurro Terry a su oído, mientras besaba su frente y volvía a abrazarla..._

– _Claro... me quedare aquí contigo..._

 _Haciendo un pequeño hueco, en aquella cama de hospital... Terry se abrazo a Candy.._

 _-Cuando salga de aquí, me gustaría ir nuevamente a la playa... ¿Recuerdas Terry? Lo divertido que fue aquella ocasión.._

 _-Para ello, debes descansar mucho para que te repongas rápido.. Candice.. Para que juntos, nuevamente caminemos de la mano por la orilla del mar.._

 _-Si... - Candy cerró los ojos dejándose envolver por el.. – Sabes... justo ahora puedo escuchar el sonido de las olas romperse, junto con los latidos de tu corazón... como esa vez, que caímos en la arena.._

 _-Te movías mucho... eso es lo que recuerdo.. –Respondió Terry con una sonrisa mientras aspiraba el perfume de su cabello..._

 _-Eso era porque las puntas mojadas de tu cabello me hacían cosquillas..._

 _-Y yo que pensaba que era porque pesaba mucho.. –Dijo en tono jocoso el moreno.._

 _-La verdad, es que tenía un poco de miedo de ti,- Candy contesto un poco pensativa.. - Ya que en ese momento, mis sentimientos por ti, se desbordaban y me aterraba tanto, que solo yo me sintiera así... Pero... Ahora... creo que puedo dejar de temer... estas aquí... conmigo... Y yo..._

 _-Candy... –Contesto Terry en un murmulló, mientras el remordimiento de mentirle le laceraba._

 _Abrazada a Terry, acompasó su respiración poco a poco mientras se quedaba dormida... el sonido de los latidos de su corazón, fueron lo que ayudaron a que pudiera conciliar el sueño..._

 ** _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

 _Continuara.._

 ** _Sakurai-Alighieri_**

 _-Muchas gracias a todos quienes siguen esta historia.. nos leemos pronto.. Linda Tarde.._


	10. Chapter 10

**_No importa a donde haya ido Terry..._**

 ** _Incluso, si se ha olvidado completamente de mi..._**

 ** _Debo de construir un puerto al que pueda regresar cuando está cansado.._**

 ** _De no ser así, no tengo oportunidad de ganar mi batalla..._**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 **Capitulo 9**

 **-Remordimientos-**

 **Segunda parte**

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _..._

 _..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _Eran cerca de las 9 de la mañana cuando llego de lleno a su apartamento._

 _Aunque su plan era en un principio el solo pasar a darles las buenas noches a Candy, sin siquiera pensarlo junto a ella se quedo dormido rápidamente, mientras le tenía abrazando.._

 _No recordaba el haber podido dormir tan rápidamente. Ni tampoco esa sensación que le llenaba el alma, al solo sentirla cerca..._

 _Cuando despertó, cerca de las 7 de la mañana, a causa de la primera ronda de las enfermeras, se sintió un poco apenado en la forma picara en que la señorita Stewart se hizo la desentendida al verlo acurrucado junto a ella.._

 _Y la forma en que Candy, se sonrojaba al verse descubierta, le hizo el día..._

 _Le acompaño en su desayuno, mientras entre bromas y miradas cortas se llenaba de eso que le hacía falta ..._

 _Pero no podía olvidar del todo, la vida que estaba esperándole afuera, de aquella habitación. Al entrar a su alcoba, un recordatorio de esa vida esperaba por el..._

 _Tendida en el centro de su cama, una nota de Susana..._

 _Tomo la nota y sin abrirla, la puso sobre el buro , tirándose de lleno en su cama para poder pensar un poco, antes de la función que tendría, durante el día.._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

 ** _-Comercializadora Brower—_**

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _\- Señorita Marlowe, sobre el reporte de ventas del mes pasado, que tuvo la marca xxxx aun sigo esperando.. – Dijo Elroy de manera seria, mientras leía de reojo las estadísticas de venta que le había pasado otro departamento.. Más Susana hizo caso omiso_

 _-Señorita Marlowe le he dicho que.. - Dijo Elroy con un tono más fuerte, al ver que la rubia no le hacía caso –_

 _-Disculpe que decía?.. Respondió después de unos segundos la aludida,_

 _\- ¿Qué le ocurre?.. Le he pedido el reporte de ventas de xxxx, pero usted parece estar en otro lado..._

 _-No era mi intensión.. Yo.. Enseguida se lo llevo... –Susana se levanto y busco los papeles que recién había impreso.. Llevándolos a donde su jefa los esperaba... Elroy por un momento lo miró, para luego poner cara de fastidió .._

 _-Estos no son... –Dijo al momento que se los regresaba bruscamente.. – He pedido los de xxxx, no estos, por favor podría ser más cuidadosa con su trabajo, si no va a tomarlo enserio, será mejor que dimita.._

 _-Yo.. Disculpe. Traeré los correctos.._

 _Ella salió de ahí..._

 _-Pero que le ocurre a esta mujer... de verdad parece que esta ida.. – Dijo Elroy, que se dispuso a revisar el demás papeleo.._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*._

 _La mañana estaba por terminar, cuando por el sonido del móvil, se despertó._

 _Aquella tonada conocida para él, estuvo sonando varios minutos, antes de que él estuviera totalmente consciente... Busco el aparato, encontrando varias llamadas perdidas de Susana..._

 _Nuevamente se dejo caer en su cama, llevándose la mano a su frente... En ese momento había estado soñando con Candy, como cuando eran estudiantes.. Y en ese sueño era tan feliz.._

 _Soñaba, con ese día en la playa, en donde traviesamente Candy, jugando cayó encima de él, en la arena... donde sus cuerpos se enredaron mutuamente, anhelando esa intimidad, que sacia el calor del alma.._

 _¿Qué estaba haciendo?... porque se encontraba en esa situación.._

 _Tal vez tenia razón la doctora Brighton, al decirle que debía alejarse, que él ya no tenía cabida en ese lugar.. Que estaba ahora con Susana , pero simplemente no podía darle la espalda a Candy.._

 _El sentimiento de culpa, otra vez comenzaba a corroerle..._

 _¿Por qué las cosas, no podían ser diferentes?_

 _No podía dejarlo así nada mas con Susana, solo porque Candy había despertado.. Después de todo, cuando lo necesito, Marlowe estuvo ahí.. Siempre pendiente de él.._

 _Pero al estar junto a Candy.. El mundo alrededor desaparecía.. Mas, no podía negar que había llegado a empezar a sentir algo por Susana.._

 _¿Qué debía hacer?.._

 _Abrió la nota, y leyó su contenido... Sintiéndose todo un cabrón.._

 _\- "Terry, te estuve esperando, pero creo que la fiesta de la compañía_

 _Fue muy entretenida, que te olvidaste del tiempo.. Sé que no quedamos_

 _En vernos..Pero... aun así... tenía tantas ganas de verte..._

 _Te veo esta noche..._

 _Susana Marlowe..._

 _Levantándose de donde estaba, cogió la cajetilla de cigarrillos, saliendo a la pequeña baranda de su apartamento... Por ese momento no sabía que pensar..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _-Espero que Terry haya leído mi nota.. –pensaba Susana mientras tomaba el colectivo junto a Elroy, de vuelta a la oficina cuando muriendo estaba la tarde. –Tal vez sea bueno que le hable nuevamente.. Pudiera ser..._

 _-El autobús se detuvo en una parada, y en ella, subió Terry que al verla, ni siquiera le saludo, actuando totalmente como si no la conociera.._

 _-Debe ser que no me habla porque esta mi jefa conmigo—pensó para sí, Susana tratando de calmar toda su ansiedad, pero después de pasar algunas paradas, Terry se disponía a bajar frente al hospital..._

 _-Te veo en casa?.. –Pregunto rápidamente Susana antes de que terminara por bajar.._

 _-Claro... –Respondió Terry, que bajaba por los escalones de la unidad, sin darle la cara..._

 _El autobús avanzo dejándole atrás mientras ella observaba por la ventana como Terry caminaba para entrar a aquel hospital..._

 _Terry tiene nuevamente esa mirada..Yo pensé... –Se dijo internamente, mientras se alejaba dejándole atrás..._

 _-Ocurre algo? –Pregunto Elroy, por el semblante contrariado que Susana tenía en ese instante.._

 _-No.. Nada .. –Mintió_

 _-Ese era tu novio...?.. Si lo es, es de las personas más frías que he visto.. Mira que encontrarte en el autobús, y ni siquiera parar a saludarte... Menudo idiota!_

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

 _Las cortinas de su habitación estaban abiertas, dejando entrar de lleno la luz del atardecer... Mirando por ella Candy desde su cama.._

 _-Buena tarde.. Se encuentra la Señorita pecas!.. Saludo alegre Terry al entrar por la habitación, iluminado el rostro de Candy, que parecía retraído por el atardecer... -Ha venido este buen mozo a visitarle..._

 _-Terry ¡! Has vuelto..._

 _-Pecosa! debías de contestar.. Que pase mi buen hombre... que ya lo estaba esperando—Terry comenzó a reír, al igual que ella iluminaba su cara por sus ocurrencias - Te lo prometí.. No es así, señorita pecas.. Así que no quiero que estés triste.. No fui ahora al colegio y me reporte enfermo en el trabajo, solo para venir a verte más temprano..._

 _-Pero?... Eso no te ocasionará problemas... La señorita Lane, a veces es un poco dura..._

 _-Umm! Si lo pones de ese modo, tal vez unos pocos, pero bueno, después de todo, si lo hice el primer día de clase, porque no puedo hacerlo otra vez..._

 _-Terry!.._

 _El comenzó a reír mientras se acercaba y le daba un beso en la frente -Aun recuerdo que ese día, me querías dar la mitad del importe de la comida y cuando por fin acepte, descubriste que no traías tu cartera.. –Terry cerraba los ojos, mientras le contaba de manera seria, mientras por dentro se reía - Así que Candy.. Aun me debes 26 Libras-_

 _-Si serás!._

 _-A menos que quieras pagarme de otra manera señorita pecas. - Terry acoto mientras posaba una mano en su barbilla... - Tú dices..._

 _Candy enrojeció.._

 _-La puerta se abrió y por ella pasaba Karen que llegaba de visita.._

 _-Hola Candy! Como estas hermanita ¡!.. -Decía alegremente sin notar la presencia del castaño..._

 _-Que bien Karen! Acompáñanos.. Terry también recién acaba de llegar...- Cuando noto que Terry estaba cerca de Candy, oscureció su semblante.. –El ayer... –Decía Candy que no notaba la incomodidad de su hermana.._

 _-Creo que vuelvo en otro momento... yo.. –Karen le miro de manera fulmínate a Terry.. Antes de disponerse a salir.._

 _-No es necesario... –Dijo de repente Terry, rompiendo con el silencio que se había hecho en la habitación... –Debo irme enseguida, acabo de recibir un mensaje del trabajo... Discúlpame pecosa, vendré luego..._

 _-Pero.._

 _-Prométeme que te portaras bien... –Terry le guiño el ojo, antes de salir de ahí..._

 _Karen se quedo atónita, ante la acción del castaño, mas no dijo nada, entrando de lleno a la habitación._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _Después de que pensaba en ese día no asistir al teatro para actuar, el mensaje de Hathaway, le hizo cambiar de opinión. Frederick, el actor principal de la obra, se había lesionado es su camino al teatro y ahora necesitaba urgentemente de él. Incluso Ian que de vez en cuando tenía algunos minutos sobre las tablas, en esa representación, era necesario.._

 _No tuvo mucho tiempo para maquillarse y calzarse a conciencia el vestuario de Frederick, solo ocupo lo necesario, antes de subir a las tablas y representar al rey de Francia._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _En el balcón de su departamento, Susana esperaba por Terry, mientras el viento a momentos mecía levemente su cabello.._

 _Desde que bajo Terry del autobús, no pudo sacarse aquella idea de la cabeza..Nuevamente tenía esa mirada, seguramente se estaba arrepintiendo de estar con ella.. y No podía, refrenar ese ataque de celos, de saberlo ahí con ella..._

 _Acaso para él, no habían valido todos esos años en los que ella estuvo a su lado?... Suspiro cansada y entro al dormitorio, buscando una excusa que no dejara pensar en ellos dos..._

 _Cuando estaba por tomar su bolsa para irse, la puerta se abrió entrando por ella Terry.._

 _-Terry!.. –Grito al momento en que se lanzaba a abrazarlo- Temí que no volvieras... –Dijo mientras trataba de aferrarse a su cuerpo..._

 _-Wow! A que se debe este recibimiento... –Dijo Terry un poco asombrado, por la efusiva forma de actuar de Susana - Estoy un poco cansado, - Dijo al momento de pasar aun lado de ella, entrando a su apartamento..._

 _-Te calentare la cena.. Prepare un poco de .._

 _-Ya he cenado hace un rato con Hathaway, y algunos compañeros de la compañía...Discúlpame, voy a darme un baño.._

 _\- Entonces deja que te preparare el baño, solo espera un poco... –Contesto ella, dándose la vuelta..._

 _-No hace falta Susana... –Terry paso de largo , directo al baño en donde después de algunos minutos, el sonido de el agua corriendo se escucho..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*._

 _Las gotas de agua corrían por su espalda, mientras su cabello ahora un poco más cortó que en los días de instituto, bajaban las gotas frías de agua..._

 _Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido. Y debía de decidir rápidamente, sobre el ofrecimiento que Robert, hacia unas cuantas horas le había hecho.._

 _El obtener el protagónico que tanto había anhelado en ese momento, lo puso en una amarga disyuntiva. Al aceptarlo, debía estar consciente que tenía que viajar con la compañía, por toda Inglaterra. No obstante, si aceptaba el estreno de la obra seria el próximo mes._

 _Los ensayos serian más arduos y extensos... dejándole poco tiempo libre... pero si no aceptaba tardaría mucho tiempo, en tener nuevamente una proposición así .._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 ** _Al día siguiente..._**

 _..._

 _-Vamos Candy a que es divertido.. –Decía alegre Karen que le contaba una de sus travesuras en la escuela... –Vas a decir que nunca lo hiciste?..._

 _-Bueno yo... –Candy se sonrojaba al momento de recordar sobre sus escapadas con Terry, a la colina del Sant Paul's_

 _-Te has puesto toda roja..! Sera que has estado recordando alguna travesura que hiciste con Terry..._

 _-Etto... - Candy jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos cuando una imagen, de Terry besándola se sobre puso en su memoria, dejando de prestarle atención a su hermana por un momento. Para poner luego de ello cara de preocupación, llevándose las manos a su vientre.._

 _-Karen..._

 _-Mmm... Qué pasa?..._

 _Al no estar segura sobre el pensamiento que le llego de repente, solo negó con la cabeza, tratando de que volviera aquella imagen de nuevo a ella... –No.. no pasa nada Karen... lo que iba a preguntar, se me ha olvidado..._

 _-No te preocupes Candy... veras que pronto eso no ocurrirá mas... lo oíste de la doctora.. no es cierto..._

 _-Bueno Yo.. –Candy contesto en un hilo de voz..¿Crees que venga Terry?_

 _-Ah pero que te pasa Candy, sabes que él está ahora en la escuela y que es temporada de exámenes, no puedes exigirle que siempre este aquí... tú lo sabes, lo difícil que es para el..._

 _-Tienes razón ... creo que me he vuelto una desconsiderada con él.. –Candy sonrió- Pero lo extraño..._

 _-Ah!.. Pero que torpe soy.. No he cambiado el agua de las flores que trajo papá... –Dijo al momento que tomaba el jarrón con ellas y salía de la habitación.. –No tardo... –Karen sonrió antes de salir—_

 _Camino rápidamente por el pasillo hacia los sanitarios, encerrándose en ellos...Mientras trataba de acallar las lagrimas que trataban de salir..._

 _La vida era cruel con su hermana que daba signos de notar nuevamente el paso del tiempo, aunque era lo que más quería, que Candy recordara, no quería que ella sufriera , al notar todo lo que había perdió..._

 _Cuando ella se diera cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado .. Ella..._

 _Abrió la llave del grifo y se lavo el rostro con agua fría, para que su hermana no se diera cuenta que había estado llorando... Mientras fingía, nuevamente una sonrisa para que no se preocupara..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

 _El trabajo había estado bastante tedioso. Últimamente Elroy se la pasaba peleando por celular con su marido, respecto a su inminente divorcio. Si que en el trabajo le estaba dando fatal..._

 _Desde el día anterior, ella estuvo sopesando la idea de visitar a Candy..._

 _No podían seguir así con esa mentira, al menos ella no quería de esa manera perder a Terry, que luchaba con la sombra del arrepentimiento y dolor, por aquel accidente... Mucho trabajo le había costado el obtener el corazón de Terry, el apoyarlo y el juntar las piezas que Candy dejo, no había sido algo sencillo._

 _No quería que Terry volviera a esos días, en donde ensimismado buscaba destruir su vida, con tal de seguirla.._

 _Por un momento tembló, ante aquel recuerdo tan vivido..._

 _Los rayos rojizos del sol, iluminaban la tarde.. Dándole un aspecto desagradable al hospital..._

 _.*.*..*.*.*.*.*..*.*_

 _Temblando de coraje, Karen permaneció algunos minutos más parada en ese lugar..._

 _No podía creer la desfachatez, que había tenido ella, para volver, sabiendo que no era bien recibida..._

 _De no haber estado ella, seguramente Susana hubiera pasado a verla y le hubiera contado todo a su hermana. Y aunque ella también no quería seguir con toda esa mentira, no poda dejar que Susana, se librara de su carga, tan solo con hablar con su hermana..._

 _Ella debía de sufrir más, después de todo.. Fue ella quien eligió traicionarla..._

 _ **Flash back—**_

 _La tarde estaba cayendo cuando ella se disponía de abandonar el hospital. Al pasar por la puerta de la recepción, pudo ver aquel rostro que tanto detestaba.._

 _-Qué estás haciendo aquí?...—Dijo en tono enérgico Karen, sacando de su ensimismamiento a Susana.._

 _-Karen... yo.._

 _-Mi hermana está durmiendo en este momento ..No la molestes!_

 _-Bueno.. yo... –apenas pudo parafrasear Susana_

 _-Nunca pensé que fueras esa clase de persona... aunque te lo pedí antes, aun así estas aquí..._

 _-Karen por favor, permíteme... También quiero hablar contigo_

 _-Sobre de qué?.. De lo intima amiga que eres de Terry... –Karen desvió la mirada con repulsión—No quiero oírlo..._

 _-Me da igual si entiendes o no nuestra relación , solo quería decírtelo de la manera adecuada.._

 _-Eres increíble- Acoto Karen totalmente enojada—La que no entiende nada eres tu Susana, solo estas intentando sentirte mejor... decirme cualquier cosa para sentirte aliviada.. Dejando atrás tu propio sufrimiento a causa de la traición que le hiciste a mi hermana, del cual solo tú eres culpable.. ¡Solo eres una persona egoísta!_

 _-Te equivocas Karen... Yo.._

 _-Por favor vete de aquí... ¡Deberías de sufrir más!.. No dejare que te sientas tranquila tan fácilmente! Vete de aquí! Lárgate!... Lárgate..!_

 _ **Fin del flash back-**_

 _Apenas estaba calmando ese temblor de sus manos, cuando al alzar la vista, se topo con el rostro relajado de Terry.._

 _-Karen... ¿Qué haces aquí?... ha pasado algo?—pregunto Terry apenas estuvo más cerca de la entrada..._

 _-No ha pasado nada en particular... – Contesto Karen sin mirarlo...Aunque por un momento dudo, alzo la mirada y lo encaro..._

 _-Porque vienes tan entusiasmado todos los días... aun sin que sientas nada por mi hermana.. Por eso Terry, yo te detesto..._

 _Karen agarro más fuerte la bolsa que traía consigo y lo paso, dejando esta vez el hospital..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

 _ **Nunca creí...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Que el amor deba de ver solo un color**_

 _ **Intente aprender, intente encontrar**_

 _ **La forma de alcanzar la eternidad..**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Si mi amor , es ciego..**_

 _ **Donde está la respuesta...**_

 _ **Solo..**_ _ **Crucifica mi amor..**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

 _ **...**_

 _Continuara .._

 _ **sakurai-alighieri**_

 ** _Les mando muchos saludos amigas.. espero todavía sigan acompañándome en esta historia.. Nos leemos pronto.._**


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola chicas, hoy toca doble..._

 _Muchas gracias, por sus mensajes, nos leemos la próxima semana.._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

 _No quería pensar en ello,_

 _Evadiendo el problema que ha existido_

 _Desde aquella noche con lluvia.._

 _Al final..._

 _No puedo evitar sentir remordimiento..._

 _Solo he estado huyendo..._

 _Yo.._

 _Debo de enfrentarlo..._

 _.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.**.*.*.**.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

 ** _Erase, una vez nosotros..._**

 _Capitulo 10_

 ** _-Conciencia -_**

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _Eran cerca de la media noche cuando llego a su apartamento, encontrando este totalmente a oscuras... Sobre la mesa de centro, había n poco de comida preparada y una nota, que dejo con unas cuantas palabras... Tomo la nota y leyó sin mucho interés, lo escrito en ella..._

 _Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano..._

 _Disculpa por no esperarte.._

 _Nos vemos pronto.._

 _Susana..._

 _Devolvió la nota y sin tocar la comida se paso directamente a su cama..._

 _Inconscientemente, sin querer aspiro la manga de su camisa sintiendo que aun en su ropa, podía discernir la suave fragancia de su perfume.. y el calor de su cuerpo.._

 _No sabía a ciencia cierta si podría dormir bien... solo era consciente que su fragancia le envolvería en lo que quedaba de la noche.._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 ** _-Flash Back-_**

 _Luego de las palabras de Karen, por un momento dudo en entrar a verla, no por falta de ganas... si no, por el hecho de querer acallar, aquellos sentimientos encontrados que lleva dentro..._

 _La Señorita Stewart, le saludo con una sonrisa al momento de pasar la recepción, mientras platicaba con otra joven, lo impresionante que era Karen White, y su nueva hazaña en natación. Escucho que la pequeña de los White, había ganado su última competencia, logrando con ello, su lugar en el equipo olímpico.._

 _Se alegro sinceramente, desde el fondo de su corazón, por aquella asombrosa hazaña.. Al igual que Candy, Karen seguía avanzando.. Y él no debía detenerse mas.._

 _Camino por aquel pasillo, que lucía en ese momento casi vacío con paso firme, dejando atrás todas esas inquietudes , para poder brindarle un sonrisa... cuando estuvo frente a su habitación, dejo escapar un suspiro; toco un poco la puerta antes de entrar.._

 _-Pase.. – Contesto esa voz conocida... - Giro el picaporte, abriendo la puerta rápidamente... Al entrar, lo primero que se encontraron sus ojos, fue con la Doctora Brighton, checando a Candy..._

 _-Terry! - Casi grito emocionada Candy-_

– _Oh! Vaya! Ha llegado el novio..- refirió Annie con voz picara, antes de dar por terminada la revisión-_

 _-Perdone Doctora, esperare afuera hasta que termine... –Mascullo Terry un poco apenado por la interrupción..._

 _-No hay problema galán, puedes quedarte, ya he terminado con esto... – Respondió Annie con una sonrisa, antes de mirar a la rubia- Estas muy bien Candy... por lo pronto no hay nada de qué preocuparnos.. Con su permiso... –Annie, camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, pasando a un lado de Terry..._

 _-Solo un detalle Terry... – Annie se giro de repente, parándose frente a él, con expresión seria en el rostro - No puedes quedarte toda la noche aquí si no me avisas, o avisas en recepción... – Candy y Terry enrojecieron ante el comentario de Annie- pero luego la seriedad de ella con dicho comentario, desapareció sonriendo picara de oreja a oreja para luego decir – Es broma... Solo antes de irte pasa a mi oficina..._

 _-Cla.. claro..- apenas pudo mascullar como respuesta a Annie, que parecía divertida cuando se retiraba del lugar..._

 _-Terry... No agotes mucho a mi pequeña paciente ... –Dijo Annie, antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación.._

 _Aunque por un momento se sintió como niño regañado... se relajo casi al instante al ver el rostro contrariado de Candy... el cual mostraba varios matices de carmín..._

 _-Y eso que solo nos quedamos dormidos... - Mascullo divertido, mientras se acercaba a Candy con esa sonrisa de medio lado..._

 _-Terry!.. Deja de decir tonterías..._

 _-Vale.. Pecosa .. - contesto sonriente mientras se acercaba a saludarle con un beso en la mejilla-_

 _La forma en que Terry tenia de caminar, era tan atrayente que no pudo apartar la mirada.._

 _Fue por ello... que por un momento, Candy fue capaz de dilucidar el cambio ocurrido en el.. Su cabello que era largo casi a los hombros unos años atrás, ahora lucia recortado dándole un aspecto más serio y varonil... Se veía más alto, y su semblante mucho más maduro... Por un momento se congelo ante esa imagen, pero luego de unos segundos ese sentimiento se borraba nuevamente .._

 _Terry se acerco a su rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero ante lo ocurrido anterior mente, Candy inconscientemente se movió y sus labios se rosaron por un instante..._

 _Ante ese rose profuso, no pudo moverse... La sonrisa retorcida que en sus labios traía había desaparecido por completo...La mirada de Candy, era tan profunda..._

 _Como aquel invierno en que se besaron por primera vez..._

 _La luminiscencia violácea de la noche que comenzaba a caer, se reflejaba en sus ojos. En los cuales, cual esmeraldas brillantes, se estaba perdiendo..._

 _-Candice... –Susurro con voz tan suave... mientras por dentro, la batalla interna que tenia consigo se acallaba por un momento, mientras otros demonios eran liberados... Solo esperando por el movimiento de ella, de su pecosa... uno que le liberara, de aquella prisión de miedos infundados... porque aun lo paralizaba aquel miedo latente de que si se acercaba mas, de que si la tocaba... ella podría desaparecer, diluyéndose como el agua entre sus brazos.. ...Ella.. la chica que desde años atrás, le había robado el alma,_

 _..._

 _Ante aquella nueva imagen de Terry, de la que por unos segundos fue consciente, un sentimiento de abandono .. De perdida... Se instalo dentro de ella..._

 _Terry, no se movía... aun estando tan cerca, no podían rosarse... Lo sentía tan lejos, aun teniéndolo tan cerca, pareciera que tenía miedo a tocarla..._

 _Con la punta de sus dedos... fue recorriendo el contorno de su rostro, mientras cerraba aquel pequeño espacio, sellado lentamente sus labios... Volviendo esa familiaridad y esa infinita ternura, que él le inspiraba..._

 _-Ahh!—Fue el pequeño ruidito que salió de su garganta, que parecía había estado seca por mucho tiempo... Estaba temblando, a cada toque de sus manos, y a cada rose de sus labios... en un beso que resultaba tan dulce, y a la vez tan doloroso._

 _..._

 _Sinceramente, no fue del todo consiente en el momento en que los labios de Candy, su habían unido a los suyos... Todo era tan idílico, tan irreal, que solo se dejo hacer.. Disfrutando de la sensación que provocaba sus labios, de aquel calor perdido, saboreando... aquel beso que no debía merecer.._

 _..._

 _Cuando aquel toque termino.. Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrando la cara contrariada de Candy, pintada de carmín..._

 _-Yo.. lo siento.. es que... –balbuceo Candy apenada.._

 _Tan absorto estaba en sentirla...en llenarse de todo aquello que no se había movido nada... Candy estaba en ese momento apenada, tanto que solo giro su cara..._

 _No podía dejar que todo quedara así... como podía negarse nuevamente a besarla... como podía negarse, a llenarse de todo ese sentimiento, de aquel tacto suave que le quemaba por dentro, que solo encontraba en sus labios..._

 _No paso mucho tiempo en lo que aun con las manos trémulas, delineo suavemente su rostro , acercándose nuevamente a ella, tomando vehemente mente sus labios..._

 _Un delicado roce, que se fue tornado demandante... aferrándola a su cuerpo de manera fuerte, al grado, que Candy sentía que Terry quiera fundir su cuerpo con ella..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _ **-Fin del flash back—**_

 _Recostado en su cama, bajo el manto de la oscuridad de la noche, recordaba el toque de sus labios en su delicada piel, el tacto de su cuerpo, que se amoldaba tan bien al suyo...el rítmico latir de su corazón... él sonido de su voz_

 _Había pasado tanto tiempo anhelándolo, que no pudo contener todas esas emociones, que debía reprimir, por el compromiso que recientemente había hecho con Susana..._

 _Pero el muro que había construido para protegerse, se había derrumbado desde el momento que ella despertó, llegando...plenamente la conciencia, de aquellos sentimientos que creyó consumidos, estaban tan vivos y latentes dentro de él.._

 _Con esa revelación, su corazón agitado, poco a poco fue bajando su ritmo, dejando que sus ojos, se cerraran durmiendo tranquilamente..._

 _ **.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**_

 _Cerca del medio día, Terry llego corriendo a la cafetería en donde des minutos atrás le esperaba Albert.._

 _-Disculpa la demora.. –Terry sonrió de manera nerviosa, al momento que tomaba asiento enfrente de su amigo –_

 _-No hay problema, creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a tus retrasos..- Albert comenzó a reír ligeramente.. – Aunque debo de decir, que me ha extrañado que me hables tan de repente. ¿Todo está bien? No será que te has peleado con Susana y quieres que te aconseje..._

 _-En realidad... esto tiene que ver con Candy... –Por un momento Albert palideció..._

 _-Acaso ella...? -Parloteo Albert, al pensar lo peor_

 _-Candy ha despertado... Ella lo hizo hace unas semanas.._

 _-Wow!.. Eso es maravilloso.. Por un momento temí que me dieras otro tipo de noticia... –entonces miro el rostro de Terry, dándose cuenta que algo, le preocupaba..._

 _-Albert.. Candy aun esta en el hospital, no recuerda nada del accidente..._

 _-Entonces ella piensa que tu..._

 _-Si... –Dijo en tono preocupado..._

 _-Lo sabe Susana?.. –Pregunto Albert, al ver el rostro de Terry_

 _\- Si, Susana me acompaño a verla recién nos avisaron... Albert... entiendes en la situación en que me encuentro..._

 _-Claro, puedo comprender un poco de ello... Lo importante ahora, es que es lo que harás... Susana, ha estado ahí para ti.. y Candy... Ella fue..._

 _-No es lo que piensas... Candy aun es muy importante para mi... pero también Susana lo es.. Aunque de manera distinta.._

 _\- Entonces, estás seguro de tus sentimientos, respecto a ellas, o al menos eso quiero creer.._

 _-Si.._

 _-Entonces me llamaste porque?..._

 _\- Tal vez me juzgues de insensible o de mal agradecido, pero no puedo continuar mas con esto..._

 _-Quieres decir.. –Albert lo miro un poco confundido... - Visitas a Candy, por que sientes que es tu responsabilidad... o es por... –Albert resoplo un poco frustrado al no entender del todo lo que quería decir su amigo..._

 _-Solo que no quiero seguir con esto..._

 _-Te entiendo Terry, pero entonces tienes que hablar con la verdad..._

 _-Lo sé.. Por ello te pido, que después de eso, puedas por un tiempo cuidar de ella..._

 _-Hare lo que pueda... –Termino por decir Albert, que de su saco tomaba una cajetilla de cigarros, del cual tomo uno para encenderlo..._

 _..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

 _Esa tarde le tocaba actuar partida doble, Frederick aun no se recuperaba de la lesión y debía actuar en 2 obras , en ese día... Como siempre, salía al escenario para entregarse todo, recitando cada palabra, con mucha pasión... transformando su ser, en otra persona..._

 _Apenas y terminaba de retirarse el maquillaje, salía del teatro rápidamente para visitar, aunque sea por algunos minutos... Mas esa noche, no tuvo suerte ya que la encontró dormida..._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _..._

 _-Candy! No corras tan rápido... – Terry exclamaba, alegremente, mientras corría detrás de ella..._

 _El día era tan luminoso en la playa..._

 _-Eres una tramposa, pero si quieres que te atrape, pequeño correcaminos pecoso... -Terry comenzaba a reír copiosamente – No escaparas..._

 _-Vamos Terry! No me dirás que no puedes alcanzar a una pequeña chica.. Eres tan lento.. –Candy decía burlona a Terry, que hacia la finta de no poder alcanzarla... antes de acercarse sigilosamente y tomarle por el talle, alzándole al aire, mientras las olas del mar, mojaban sus piernas...- Kyyyyaaaa!... –Candy grito por un momento antes de reír sin parar_

 _-Estas segura, pequeña pecosa.. - Terry pronuncio seguro de si, a su oído después de bajarla .._

 _-Eso es trampa..! Chillo divertida Candy.. al momento que afianzaba sus brazos en el cuello de Terry.._

 _-No cariño... no lo es... - Le susurro mientras besaba lentamente su cuello, tratando de que Candy, le diera un poco mas de atención.. - Te he dado ventaja, no lo niegues..._

 _-Me haces cosquillas .. - Las gotas de agua salada escurrían del cabello de Terry, cayendo en los hombros desnudos de Candy..._

 _Sabes, que perdiste así que paga lo prometido pecosa, sabes que quiero reclamar mi premio.. –le dijo con voz ronca, antes de tomar sus labios.._

" _ **El calor de ese beso, hizo retorcerse entre las sabanas, de su cama " Como si lo estuviera recibiendo en ese momento...**_

 _Dando un paso hacia atrás, sus piernas se enredaron, cayendo a la arena.. sin detener su beso.. el agua del mar, se filtro por sus ropas, mas no les importo..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _-Te duele mucho?.. Pregunto Terry preocupado de su respuesta.._

 _La luz del ocaso estaba cayendo por la playa, bañándoles mientras se retiraban. Terry cargaba a Candy llevándola en su espalda, que minutos antes, trastabillo al pisar mal en la arena..._

 _-La verdad, es que no mucho... Así que no seas testarudo Terry y bájame... Me siento un poco incomoda así..._

 _\- De verdad?..._

 _-Si.. Las demás personas, nos miran demasiado raro... –Pronuncio muy bajito Candy su oído-_

 _-Entonces no te bajare Candy, sabes que por mi todos los demás se pueden ir a la mierda... Tu tobillo esta inflamado, y no pienso dejar que se ponga peor..._

 _\- Pero... –dijo dudosa-_

 _-No hay pero que valga ..._

 _-Bien .. tu ganas..._

 _ **-"Que era todo eso... " -Se preguntaba internamente, mientras seguía soñando... todo ello era tan real...**_

 _-Entonces, tus padres están de viaje?—Pregunto él, al llegar a su casa... y encontrarla totalmente vacía.._

 _-Bueno.. si... Karen tuvo una competencia hoy en York, así que ellos decidieron quedarse esta noche allá..._

 _-Candice ¡!... porque no me lo dijiste antes... –Terry se puso serio al saber las nuevas- no va haber nadie que te cuide esta noche.. y tú no debes ..._

 _-Te aseguro que no pasara nada enojón.. –Candy respondía como si nada ocurriera- Ya han sido varias veces.. a demás, no soy tan débil.. Mira .. – alardeaba con mis brazos, como si ellos, mostraran una gran cantidad de músculos.._

 _El rostro de Terry pasaba, del horror hasta la fascinación... se mostraba tan meditabunda..._

 _-Vamos.. no pongas esa cara, quieres pasar a tomar un café.. –Candy sonrió después de su ofrecimiento..—_

 _-Pero?..._

 _-A menos que no quieras pasar, porque eres un pervertido... - Canturreo ella casual... - O será que temes que yo te haga algo..._

 _-Candice!.. – Terry resoplo, frustrado alzándome al hombro, para entrar en mi casa..._

" _ **Ahh!.. el calor me consume ... no pensé que el amor, fuera tan sofocante..!"...**_

 _La luz de la luna, es la único que entra en la habitación ... Escucho en mi oído, el latido de su corazón.. mientras nuestras manos se entrelazan , en ese beso fiero , que va derritiéndome , como chocolate entre sus manos.._

 _-Estas segura pecosa... Yo... –Terry apenas podía coordinar las palabras, entre los besos que se estaban dando...La blanca piel de Candy, rosaba su pecho ... - Yo... - Susurro con voz ronca, mientras trataba de calmar, un poco aquel frenesí... –Te amo , mi pequeña Tarzán pecosa.. Pero, - Un suspiro pesado dejo salir ante el rose de sus labios, en su clavícula.. - puedo esperar aun por ti.. No quiero que sientas después que esto fue un error.._

" _ **Puedo sentir que sonrió en su pecho y el calor que entrelaza mi mano... "**_

 _\- C lover... C- lover...—Aprieto su mano y busco sus labios, saboreando de él..Aquella esencia.. Del sabor dulce, que sus labios me ofrecen..._

 _Sus manos trémulas, recorren mi cuerpo, mientras nos besamos... Al igual que yo sostengo, su corazón..._

 _..._

 _..._

" _ **Escucho a lo lejos, la voz de Terry"...**_

 _-Candy... por favor despierta... mírame...! Te lo ruego... pecosa... despierta..._

" _ **Todo esta tan oscuro... "**_

 _..._

Abro los ojos, tengo tanto miedo... mi corazón late tan rápido, que siento que se escapara de mi pecho... que había sido todo eso... acaso... ¡¿Todo había sido un sueño...?!

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 **-Continuara...**

Sakurai-Alighieri


	12. Chapter 12

_Terry pensaba que me trataba igual_

 _Desde ese día... en que Candy despertó_

 _..._

 _La noche que no llego, cuando paso la noche con ella_

 _Lo excuse con el trabajo... y el no me desmintió._

 _..._

 _Estoy segura, que si le doy la libertad.._

 _El volvería con ella..._

 _..._

 _Lo mejor sería, no molestarme..._

 _Mientras sea, la que espera por él en casa.._

 _La número 1..._

 _Yo estaré bien..._

 _..._

 _Y hare lo que sea, por conservar el numero 1_

 _Sin importar que..._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**.**.*.*.*

Erase, una vez nosotros...

-Revelación -

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.**..*.**.*.**.**.*.**.*.*.**.**.*.*.*.**.**.*.*.***.*

...

 _La mañana llego y con ella Terry se levanto temprano, a causa de una cita que tenia con Hathaway, para un desayuno... conocería en persona al inversionista, que estaba interesado en apoyarlo, ofreciéndole el papel protagónico, que tanto había soñado..._

 _Mientras se vestía, recordaba lo que la doctora Brighton, le hubo dicho algunas noches atrás después de que dejara a Candy dormida en su habitación..._

 ** _-Flash back—_**

 _En su pequeña oficina, Annie estudiaba los registros médicos , cuando llamarón a su puerta.._

 _-Doctora Brighton.. Soy Terrence..._

 _-Pasa por favor... –Contesto rápidamente la ludida mientras dejaba en su escritorio los informes médicos recién entregados... - Toma asiento, por favor, prometo no quitarte mucho de tu tiempo.._

 _-Gracias .. –Escuetamente respondió Terry, haciendo caso a su invitación... –Me imagino que quiere hablar de Candy, no es así, doctora.._

 _-Claro... –Ella sonrió..._

 _-Es sobre las visitas que he hecho.. Sus padres se han molestado por ello?- Pregunto un poco preocupado, de que le negaran nuevamente el ver a Candy.._

– _Annie respondió rápidamente negando con la cabeza -_ _-No.. no es nada de eso Terry_ _.. Aunque_ _si tiene que ver con tus visitas._

 _Terry espero a que Annie continuara, deseando saber si había avances, en el estado de salud de Candy.._

 _-Podría decirse, que tengo buenas noticias..._

 _-Por favor dígame... –Terry instaba a Annie a proseguir.._

 _-Veras, -Annie, continuaba con la explicación- desde que despertó la señorita White, han pasado algunas cosas. Al principio, de que ello ocurrió, solo estaba consiente algunos minutos, de los cuales... Candy no era consciente del paso del tiempo y al dormir, y despertar de nuevo olvidaba todo._

 _Esos primeros días, nos sirvieron para estudiar, los alcances de su memoria, sobre lo que recordaba y las secuelas que el accidente podía ocasionar... las cuales en su totalidad, Candy aun no esta consiente.._

 _-Doctora Brighton, no entiendo a que quiere llegar.._

 _-Desde que has venido, ha presentado notable mejoría. Ya que las cosas que ocurrían durante el día, al siguiente podía recordarlas. Dime Terry.. Cuando has estado con ella han habido cosas que Candy, te haya contado que ocurran en el hospital, alguna platica con alguna enfermera.. o si hay cambios en su estado de animo... o momentos en que ella se quede callada, como si estuviera estudiando a su alrededor.._

 _-Ahora que lo menciona... Ella me ha dicho que tiene miedo del paso del tiempo.._

 _-Entiendo –Annie, parecía valorar aquella información.. – Hace unas horas, Karen me dijo que Candy ha estado un poco extraña con ella... Creo que el momento, que he estado esperando esta por ocurrir..._

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

 **Fin del Flash back**

.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Estaba por llegar al restaurant en donde se había fijado la cita, cuando una tonada conocida, le llamo la atención.. Tomo su celular y contesto rápidamente, al estar apurado por su compromiso...

...

-Si.. Susana... que ha pasado? –Pregunto al momento que tomaba la llamada...

-No.. Nada.. Solo te llamaba para avisar que esta noche, no nos podremos ver de nuevo, tengo una reunión por parte del trabajo y saldré tarde... Ya sabes, el aniversario de la empresa..

-Esta bien, trata de no tomar mucho, no controlas bien eso del alcohol... ..

-Mmm!.. No te preocupes

\- No vemos luego...

-Si... - contesto en un susurro Susana, antes de que Terry terminara la llamada...

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

 ** _Mas tarde en el Teatro..._**

 _..._

 _Lo has escuchado? –Decía Elisa a Paty, su compañera en las tablas, antes de que Terry subiera al escenario... -Al parecer Terry gano el protagónico a Frederick... Hathaway y el inversionista, quedaron con el recientemente, y han dado un poco de tiempo a que se decida.._

 _-Enserio?... –Pregunto en voz baja Paty— No era el papel, que tanto buscaba..._

 _-Si, lo es... pero al parecer tiene problemas... Escuche por ahí, que su novia está en el hospital, y que por dedicarle tiempo a ella, esta renuente de tomar el papel principal.._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _Cuando la obra termino, se dirigió al hospital, llegando a el en pocos minutos._

 _Estaba por entrar al elevador, cuando la señora Rosemary y el señor William, bajaban de el..._ _Aunque le tomo por sorpresa, encontrarse de frente con los padres de Candy, trato de portarse de manera educada._

 _-Terry.. ¿Podría hablarte un momento?... –Le pregunto de repente el señor White.._

 _-Claro... Terry descendió del ascensor y siguió a los señores, cerca de la sala de espera..._

 _-Quiero agradecerte, por venir a ver a mi hija..._

 _-No tiene por que... yo lo hago con gusto..._

 _-Se que te dije antes que no volvieras... pero debes comprender, que lo hacía solo por tu bien... al igual que tu, en ese entonces yo, había perdido la esperanza, de que ella despertara..._

 _\- Se a lo que se refiere.._

 _La doctora Brighton, nos ha hablado de tus visitas ... y de los avances que ella ha tenido a partir de la estas visitando.._

 _\- No es por mí que Candy, se esta poniendo bien... ella es muy fuerte, le aseguro.._

 _-Aun así, y aunque no tengo ni cara para hacer esto, te pido que vengas a apoyarla... sé que no es tu responsabilidad... pero ... sé que si tu estas.. Mi hija..._

 _-No se preocupe por ello, yo quiero apoyarla... y lo iba hacer aun sin su consentimiento..._

 _-Gracias!.. –Dijo en un susurro, el señor White..._

 ** _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._**

 _-Vamos Susana... bebe un poco mas.. – Dijo Elroy que miraba a la rubia desanimada- Algún problema?.._

 _-No.. Ninguno.. –Mintió..._

 _\- Bien, porque aquí ahora vamos festejar... por lo pronto brindemos, por otro año mas..._

 _-Salud.._

 _-Salud—Repitió Susana...—Mientras de reojo miraba el reloj.._

 _" **En este momento, Terry seguro esta con ella"..** **.**_

 ** _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_**

 _Entrando a la habitación, Terry encontró a Candy mirando por la ventana... Las luces de la ciudad..._

 _-Hola Señorita pecas.._

 _-Hola.. –contesto ella desanimada mientras volvía nuevamente a mirar por la ventana..._

 _-Sucede algo? ¡Te sientes mal?.._

 _-No... –Candy negó con la cabeza, y su cabello largo cayó frente a su pecho , entonces lo miro por un momento ..._

" _ **Mi cabello no era tan largo"...**_

 _-Candy... ¿Qué pasa?.._

 _Levemente sonrió antes de contestar – Estoy bien..._

 _-Terry se acerco para saludarla con un beso, el cual ella gustosa acepto, mientras acariciaba su cara, dándose cuenta de que comenzaba a salirle barba..._

" _ **Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?... "**_

 _-Vamos pecosa, si no quitas esa cara me iré... – Acoto Terry de manera seria, tratando de disimular una sonrisa- Ahhh! Y yo que vengo algo cansado... y con ganas de verte... pero creo que no te sientes bien ... acaso las bananas, que te da el hospital, no están buenas..._

 _-Yo... –pronuncio Candy en un susurro..— antes de desvanecerse..._

 _-Candy! Candy!... Que tienes .. Despierta por favor Candy!... –Gritaba Terry antes de correr en busca de la doctora..._

 _.._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _._

 _Su condición es estable... –Esas fueron las palabra de la Dra. Brighton.—Al parecer, sufrió una descompensación leve, y debemos dejarla descansar..._

 _-Pero... Esto no pone en riesgo su salud?.. Pregunto alarmado Terry... junto a los padres de Candy..._

 _\- Debes de tranquilizarte Terry, solo fue algo sencillo... –Annie respondía, tranquila, mientras anotaba en el expediente clínico, los signos vitales de Candy..._

 _-Es mejor que se vayan a descansar... Candy, no despertara hasta mañana..._

 _Como podía decir la doctora que todo estaba bien... mas, ni con todos los argumentos que dio, no pudo convencerlos para que lo dejaran quedarse... Malhumorado y preocupado, dejo el hospital.._

 _..._

 _Las luces de su apartamento, estaban encendidas al momento que llego a su casa.. Susana, miraba entretenida varias revistas de arrendamientos..._

 _-Terry... ya has vuelto.. - Bienvenido!... –Dijo torpemente, mientras trataba de pararse.._

 _-Pensé que no te vería hoy Susana.. . ¡¿Has bebido...?! – Mascullo Terry sin ánimo, pasando al refrigerador en busca de un poco de agua..._

 _-Solo un poco... –Susana sonrió, mientras señalaba la revista que miraba – Mira.. Este departamento es muy lindo.. Además, de que su ubicación es muy buena... ¡No te gusta?!.._

 _-_ _-No crees que es un poco tarde, quieres que te acompañe de vuelta a tu casa... –Pregunto Terry haciendo que Susana palideciera.. -Mañana debes de levantarte temprano... y yo..._

 _\- Espero que no te moleste, yo he traído un poco de mis cosas... –Contesto ella al señalar su maleta- Así, que no habrá problema si me quedo aquí..._

 _-Pero..._

 _-Este otro departamento es mejor, y está cerca del Royal Theatre .. Creo que este sería mejor, así podre esperarte pronto en casa..._

 _-Susana...No es el momento... Deberías irte a dormir, al parecer el alcohol no te ha sentado bien..._

 _-Estoy bien.. no he bebido mucho... –Respondió a la defensiva, al momento se cerrar aquella revista -Vienes de el hospital... ¿Cómo está Candy?... Pregunto Susana tratando se oírse casual e interesada por la salud de la aludida...— Ella recordó que habíamos ido antes?..._

 _Terry que se estaba quitando el abrigo, se sorprendió un poco de la pregunta de Susana_

 _\- Candy..? Bueno ella..._

 _-Cuando ella esté bien se lo dirás, verdad Terry?... Le contaras que nosotros ahora..._

 _-Creo que no es el mejor momento de hablar... estas tomada y yo no estoy de humor..._

 _-No lo harás verdad... ¡! Todo este tiempo solo me estuviste mintiendo... Y todo es porque ella despertó..!_

 _-Basta Susana, no es el momento.._

 _-Y cuando va a ser Terry...- Susana se limpio las lagrimas mientras lo encaraba- Yo te lo voy a decir..._

 _Y eso es nunca, porque tu no me quieres... porque tú nunca fuiste feliz conmigo, por eso no quieres mudarte, no quieres que avancemos como pareja -Susana grito tomando todos los folletos y corrió al barandal tirándolos, a la vez que Terry la alcanzaba y la tomaba por talle, por miedo de que ella cayera.._

 _-Pero que estás haciendo..Estás loca!_

 _-No lo entiendes... –Chillo mientras Terry la tenía por el talle- Porque lo haces de esta manera Terry?... – Dijo entre lagrimas Susana- Si quieres pasar de mi y estar solo, porque no solo lo dices... Es tan doloroso que sea de esta manera.._

 _-Susana, debes de calmarte..._

 _\- Acaso te sientes culpable..?.. Dime... Por quien te sientes culpable... por ella o por mí.._

 _-Basta Susana.. ¡_

 _-Desde que ella despertó... has cambiado conmigo... por eso yo..._

 _-Por eso, es que te comportas de esta manera ¡¿ Por lo que sientes por mi?.. Por ello, no puedes sentir alegría, de que ella se está recuperando..._

 _-Acaso no es obvio.._

 _-Susana... No quería que fuera de esta manera, pero no puedo seguir con esta situación... Sé que dije que lo intentaríamos, pero .._

 _-Basta!.. No quiero escucharte!... –Susana comenzaba a forcejear..._

 _-Tu mejor que nadie lo sabia..._

 _-Cállate!.. No quiero oírlo .. ¡!_

 _-Sabes que yo quiero a Candy.._

 _\- No es cierto..!... No... No es cierto... No puedes olvidar, como si no hubieran pasado todos estos años... todo lo que hice por ti..._

 _-Es verdad, en ese entonces estaba confundido... ya que todos esos problemas cayeron al mismo tiempo, al no querer soportar la soledad... Para mí, eres importante, pero aunque te estimo, no puedo llegar amarte... Así que te pido que terminemos..._

 _-Entones, pasas de mi a pesar que yo fui tu único apoyo, cuando te encontrabas sumido en el fondo del abismo... fui yo quien te ayudo a ponerte en pie de nuevo... Lo normal seria, que me amaras a mí... por eso, no me separe de ti ni un momento... porque tenía esperanzas, de que eso fuera a ser verdad..._

 _A pesar de que estuve para ti... ¿Por qué?.. ¿Por qué me haces esto?.._

 _-Porque, no puedo fingir amor... - Contesto Terry, mientras agachaba la cabeza- A pesar, se que ha pasado tanto tiempo... Yo la amo... –Terry soltó los a Susana y dio la media vuelta alejándose algunos pasos de ella - Cuando supe que despertó, tuve miedo ... me sentía tan confundido, porque tú estabas conmigo, pero al momento que nuestras miradas se cruzaron de nuevo ... aquello que creía perdido.._

 _-Basta!.. No quiero oírlo.._

 _-Aun, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella..._

 _Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Susana salió corriendo de ahí..._

" _ **Eso quiere decir, que no importa lo que haga... que solo me queda rendirme"..**_

 _-Susana... Lo siento... –Terry débilmente susurro, antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse..._

 _..._

 _Continuara .._

 _Sakurai-Alighieri.._


	13. Chapter 13

_Hola chicas, disculpen la ausencia... he estado un poquito bloqueada, pero creo que otra vez las ideas vuelven a fluir, con respecto a la historia... Espero que les vaya agradando.. bueno a casi a todas.. T.T el como va quedando... Y si no, igual mente espero sus comentarios... Ya saben , yo estoy abierta, a escuchar sus opiniones..._

 _Se que les he tenido abandonadas y que no he mandado un saludo como veces anteriores, y por ello pido una disculpa, ya que se me ha juntado un poco el trabajo... buscando ideas y imágenes para completar los PDF.. que tambien de las anteriores historias estaré realizando.. en cuanto los tenga listos, si alguna de ustedes lo desean, se los paso ya completos..._

 _Muchas gracias por sus mensajes a: Alesita77 , Liz Carter, Guest, Iris Adriana, Ammii Morrigan, Pamze, Samyy, , Pamze, Paulayjoaqui, Merlia, Celia, Dulce Grandchester , Inverse L Reena, Claus Mart, Darlig Eveling, Luiya Grandchester, Brisi, Lupita 1797, Yadis30, Clauseri, Karla Grandchester A; Wendy.1987, Yamilita Canul, Alejanadra muro, Airum Grandchester, Tete, La chinita y Vada March.._

Como les avisaba en anteriores fics, los temas sobre lo que querian que escribiera.. Este es el fic de traición.. pero amiga Liz carter, y a todas ustedes amigas, en una semana subo otro mini fic, pero este aunque tendra la esencia de aventura, se llevara acabo en la época de la historia de Candy.. al estilo del primero ... contado mas que nada en primera persona... Con una Candy, mucho mas crecidita...

 _Bueno, por ahora es todo... nos leemos pronto ... Esperando que disfruten mucho de su lectura.._

 _Desde México para todos ustedes, con mucho cariño..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.**.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*..*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.**._

 _Si Terry desapareciera de mi vida.._

 _Creo que me volvería loca_

 _Sé que dije palabras duras_

 _Pero solo quiero que te des cuenta,_

 _Que quiero estar siempre cerca de ti_

 _No es culpa de nadie.._

 _Solo es el destino... que dejo enamorarme..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*..*.*.**.*.**..*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*_

 _ **Erase una vez nosotros...**_

 _Capitulo 13_

 _ **Desesperación...**_

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*..*.*.**.*.**..*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*_

 _Desde aquella pelea, no se había podido concentrar..._

 _Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, había salido corriendo del departamento de Terry, debido la cobardía de escuchar sus palabras...quería dejar que las cosas se enfriaran, para volver a tomar valor y enfrentarlo..._

 _Sonreír ante él y pedir perdón ante aquel desplante que tuvo, por haber bebido, cuando él le pido que no lo hiciera..._

 _Terry solo se preocupaba por ella, era lo lógico que estuviera molesto... Era como cuando ella, cuido de el... por eso se molestaba.. Porque él la amaba, a su manera... el la amaba..._

 _Después de todo, las personas, en una pelea siempre buscan como herir, diciendo palabras que nunca han sentido..._

 _Sabía que Terry no era mala persona, ni tampoco un malagradecido.. Ya que... hubieron veces en que el llegaba a mirarla con ternura, cuando estaban juntos..._

 _Entonces esa punzada de dolor que estaba lastimando su pecho, volvió nuevamente.. Al recordar que desde que Candy despertó, aquella mirada que tanto detestaba volvía a el..._

 _El timbre del teléfono comenzó a sonar, asustándola y sacándole de ese estado de ensimismamiento... El cual como pudo rápidamente contesto..._

 _-Si...Claro... Enseguida le hare llegar su pedido... –Luego colgó..._

 _Antes de la hora de comida, Elroy había tenido un altercado fuerte por teléfono... Su semblante malhumorado, se dejo ver peor que otras veces a causa de esa pelea..._

 _Camino hacia la salida, para abandonar la oficina..._

 _Estaba por salir, cuando se topo con ella, que fumaba un cigarrillo, tratando que sus nervios se calmaran un poco..._

 _-Discúlpame... no era mi intención mostrar este aspecto de mi vida... Desde hace unos años, vivimos juntos, como dos personas desconocidas por ello pensé que era mejor el separarnos, pero al hacerlo, solo he tenido quejas y reproches sobre los bienes que compramos en común..._

 _Ya no puedo soportar más sus infidelidades_

 _-Podría decirse, que estoy en la misma situación que tu... – dijo de repente Susana..._

 _-Ya veo, aunque no entiendo mucho tu situación... –Contesto Elroy, al momento que apagaba el cigarrillo... -Aun le quieres?.._

 _-Si... aunque ya no estoy segura de lo que debo de hacer.._

 _-Entiendo... en ese aspecto, es diferente mi caso, ya que a nosotros se nos acabo el amor.. y ahora todo lo que nos queda en común es resentimiento... –Elroy la miro por un segundo, antes de soltar un suspiro casi cansado- Trata de hacerlo reaccionar, inventa un rumor, tu novio deberá hacer algo... es ahí en donde encontraras las respuestas..._

 _Si solo sigues con esa cara de asustada, no cambiara nada..._

 _-Pero, yo no soy tan fuerte como usted, Sra. Elroy_

 _-No estás para pensar si eres fuerte, o si eres débil... Solo estas buscando esa respuesta, la cual te instara a pelear ... Y si esa respuesta, ha llegado, debes de aceptarla, sino todo lo bueno que hayas compartido con él, se convertirá en un recuerdo doloroso... tómalo en cuenta..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _Con Candy_

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*._

 _Desde la cama del hospital, podía mirar por la ventana la ciudad cambiante... había pasado ya algunos días, en los que no veía Terry, seguramente, los estudios le estaban absorbiendo mucho, pensó para sí, tratando de convencerse... al momento que desviaba su mirada hacia sus manos, dándose cuenta, que estaban mucho más delgadas... sintió temor, el cual se vio reflejado en su cara... llamando la atención de su hermana..._

 _-Que pasa Candy?... te duele algo hermanita..?... –Pregunto Karen, al ver aquella reacción._

 _-Nada!.. Candy contesto poniendo atención en su hermana... –Es solo..._

" _Te ves muy mona, con tu cabello corto"... La voz de Terry le vino a la mente... "Como una pequeña muñeca, la cual quiero solo para mi"... - Eso era lo que le había dicho Terry, hace poco... cuando se corto el cabello.. Entonces por instinto se llevo la mano a su cabello, notando las largas hebras rubias que caían a su espalda..._

 _Ahora, se estaba ansiosa... ¡Que era lo que le había pasado?!_

 _Por lo general, Candy preguntaba por Terry cada día a lo cual Karen siempre decía una mentira, para que su hermana desistiera de verle.. Y aunque se desanimaba Candy no mencionaba nada mas respecto al actor, mientras pasaba la tarde mirando la ciudad atreves de aquella ventana, de esa habitación de hospital..._

 _Las horas en que Karen pasaba con ella, cada vez se hacían más pesadas, al notar que Candy, preguntaba cada vez más cosas...Por ello, cuando no podía contestarte salía huyendo, parloteando que tenía que hacer tarea, dejando sola a Candy.._

 _Aun ella se preguntaba, porque ese bueno para nada, faltaba a sus visitas? Si era él, quien por su cuenta había ido y prometido estar ahí presente en la recuperación de Candy .._

 _Podría ser, que fuera culpa de Susana...? Que en un arranque de celos, haya prohibido a Terry volver al hospital...La rabia e impotencia que sintió, de solo pensar aquello, hizo que tomara la determinación, de ir a aquel teatro a cerciorarse de lo que ocurría..._

 _.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.**.*._

 _En el Teatro_

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

 _-Bien, entonces está decidido... –Comento con tono orgulloso Hathaway , al momento que estrechaba la mano de Terry – Cuento, con que des lo mejor de ti en la próxima representación._

 _Los cambios, respecto a el horario que manejaras, al igual que los ensayos, en breve te los hare llegar._

 _-Claro.. Estaré en espera de ellos... –contestaba Terry con una sonrisa, al momento de recibir, la mano del productor... - Por ello, no se preocupe, no le defraudare..._

 _Después de decir eso, Terry abandono la oficina de Hathaway, para poder incorporarse a los ensayos._

 _Los días anteriores a este, para ser precisos... (Justamente una semana) había sido algo caótica. Los ensayos, estaba acaparando mucho de su tiempo, al igual que las representaciones, en las cuales debía remplazar a su compañero... Por un lado, estaba buscando la manera, de estar solo, en lo que podía poder manejar, toda esa madeja de sentimientos, que cruzaban dentro de si..._

 _Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar, y aclarar totalmente aquella situación después de haber terminado con Susana, aquella noche..._

 _Aunque se sentía un poco más ligero, Se reprochaba así mismo, por la manera en que lo había hecho, mas no podía cambiar las cosas. No era el momento para titubear...volviendo a caer, en esos errores del pasado..._

 _A medida que recitaba sus diálogos, pequeños flashes de los días pasados, surcaban en su mente... recordándolo lo difícil que fue para el..._

 _Esa noche había sido tan larga..._

 _Por una parte estaba tan preocupado por Candy... y por la otra, la forma en que Susana había dejado su apartamento._

 _Sabía que no tenía derecho a salir detrás de ella para consolarla, no si no podía ofrecerle, lo que ella buscaba, ya que si lo hacía, era darle falsas esperanzas de algo, que no podría ser más... Ya no quería, llevar a cuestas, el peso de mentirle..._

 _-Trata de recitar tus diálogos con más pasión... vamos Terrence- Grito uno de los apuntadores, en el ensayo, sacando a Terry de aquel hilo de pensamientos..._

 _-Disculpe... volveré a repetirlo... –contesto un poco apenado, fijando su atención en lo que debía hacer.. Subiendo un poco el tono de su voz, haciendo que resonará el teatro que se encontraba hasta ese momento vacio..._

 _Los ensayos para la próxima puesta, estaban en marcha. Y parecía el teatro un pandemónium, con la fuerte carga de trabajo, que había recaído en ellos.._

 _El festival Shakesperiano, ese año se había retrasado..._

 _..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

 _La tarde estaba por caer, cuando ella caminaba por la calle... Quería ver a Terry y arreglar las cosas con, el pero aun no tenía el valor de hacerlo... Por eso sin pensar marco su número, necesitaba hablar con alguien..._

 _-Si... Habla Albert... ¿Quién es?.._

 _-Soy yo,_

 _\- Susana?.. –Contesto dudoso el rubio-_

 _\- Disculpa si te llamo en mal momento, estoy en un teléfono publico... sin querer he olvidado el mío..._

 _-Que ha sucedido?... es raro que llames de la nada.. ¿Te has peleado con Terry?..._

 _\- Umm, no es nada.. yo..._

 _-Te gustaría platicar un poco... creo que tengo una hora libre antes de mi siguiente junta con el consejo, aceptas..._

 _-Claro... me encantaría.._

 _-Ok, nos vemos en 1 hora, el pub de siempre..._

 _-Si... está bien..._

 _..._

 _...Fue por eso que había llegado, a ese lugar... Estaba en busca de alguna palabra que pudiera darle un poco de sosiego.._

 _Sentada en la barra del bar, esperaba porque Albert llegara enseguida, para poder desahogarse, pero después de mirar el reloj y darse cuenta que había pasado más de una hora y el no llegaba... pago, la cuenta de una margarita, que se tomo ..._

 _Se disponía a salir del lugar, cuando en la entrada de este choco con alguien, cayendo al suelo.._

 _-Disculpa.. - dijo uno de ellos al tenderle la mano..._

 _-No te preocupes, fue mi culpa estaba distraída... – Contesto ella al levantarse_

 _-Eres Marlowe?.. La chica del equipo de natación del colegio Sant Paul´s ..._

 _-Ehh.. Bueno..._

 _-Yo soy Neal, fui miembro de tu equipo rival, hace unos años..._

 _-De verdad... es raro yo no te recuerdo.._

 _\- Que lastima... pero bueno.. –Dijo el moreno, desenfadado - Déjame invitarte algún trago, en forma de disculpa... veras que sera divertido, no te cortes... acompáñanos y recordemos viejos tiempos.._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*_

 _Estaba entrándola noche cuando Terry salía del ensayo, acompañado de algunos compañeros... Mas sintió la mirara intensa de alguien, volteando en ese momento en esa dirección..._

 _Cruzando la calle, Karen se encontraba observándole, y al ser descubierta dio la vuelta y se retiro.._

 _¿Por qué Karen estaba ahí?.. ¿Estaba esperándole?... ¿Habría pasado algo malo con Candy?..._

 _Entonces, un inmenso temor lleno su cuerpo, haciendo que se despidiera rápidamente, tratando de alcanzar a la menor de las White.._

 _Estando a punto de tomar el autobús para irse, Karen fue jalada del hombro, dejando que el trasporte cerrara las puertas y siguiera su camino... Quien no le había permitido subir, era Terry, el cual traía el rostro, desfigurado por la preocupación..._

 _-Candy?.. - Fue lo que dijo Terry al momento de haber recobrado un poco su aliento, después de haber corrido desde el teatro, para poder alcanzarla – Ha pasado algo malo con Candy, Karen?..._

 _-Porque no vas y te cercioras por ti mismo- Karen se deshizo de su agarre y siguió caminando.._

 _Ante la respuesta poco satisfactoria de Karen, Terry tomo un taxi, dirigiéndose rápidamente al hospital... el rostro de que la menor se las White, le había dejado una sensación poco agradable.._

 _.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.**_

 _Marco nuevamente a su celular, no teniendo suerte... Se sintió un poco tonto, al recordar que Susana, le había dicho que había olvidado el celular..._

 _Desde esa llamada, se había sentido un poco inquieto, pero no pudo des afanarse de los inversionistas, para ir a su encuentro... Estaba por abandonar aquel restaurant, cuando de reojo vio a una rubia pasar del brazo de un hombre... Sin tomarle importancia, siguió su camino pero unos metros más adelante pudo cerciorarse, que aquella mujer era Susana..._

 _Se notaba que había bebido de más, y aquel que la acompañaba, sentía asegurado un buen rato... ya que a solo unos pasos, se encontraba un hotel..._

 _Jalándola, la atrajo hacia él, para ahuyentar a ese sujeto... el cual no muy convencido de abandonar a su presa, no la dejo avanzar.._

 _-Susana ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dónde está Terry?... –Pregunto Albert, que no entendía en nada la situación .. –Te llevare a casa... –Albert empujo al tipo, para llevársela...—Es mejor que te largues, ella viene conmigo..._

 _-Déjame sola, no es tu asunto Albert.. –Contesto en un hilo de voz, sin mirarle.._

 _-Ya lo vez, no te metas – El joven moreno, que le acompañaba, se envalentono, al momento de oir las palabras de la rubia-_

 _-Estas loca Susana...! Vuelve en ti... ¡!. Esto, solo te traerá más problemas.._

 _-Que te pierdas! Dijo aquel hombre, al momento que se abalanzaba a Albert a golpes... }_

 _Debido a la pelea, ellos la empujaron cayendo Susana al suelo... del cual no se movió mientras observaba como Albert se peleaba con aquel tipo, mientras entre su delirio, lloraba y reía por lo estúpida que era esa situación... al escuchar las risas, que venía de la rubia, el joven moreno desistió de su cometido abandonado el lugar, dejando a Albert, con unos cuantos golpes.._

 _.*.*.*..*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*._

 _Con Terry..._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***.*._

 _Pago rápidamente, y entro sin detenerse a saludar a las enfermeras... camino rápidamente por el pasillo del nosocomio hasta llegar a su habitación, en donde entro sin pedir consentimiento..._

 _-Candy!... –Terry le llamo de manera fuerte, que espanto a Candy, por la forma en que había llegado así habitación... –Te encuentras bien pecosa...Yo..._

 _-Terry!. Pero que susto!.. Pensé que no vendrías... –Cruzando rápidamente por la habitación, llego a donde ella abrazándola fuertemente... –_

 _-Discúlpame Candy... No había podido venir, el trabajo, ha estado algo pesado... - Dijo después de un segundo, antes de besarle ligeramente en los labios-Ya sabes, hay temporadas que el restaurant, esta mas lleno que de costumbre..._

 _\- Entiendo Terry... debe de ser para ti muy pesado... - Candy desvió la mirada, fijándola nuevamente en la ventana, la cual, le mostraba su reflejo... –Nuevamente es de noche... Yo... ya no recuerdo cuanto tiempo llevo en este lugar... la mañana pasa tan rápido, y cuando me doy cuenta, otra vez es de noche..._

 _Terry atrajo su rostro, para que le mirara, tratando de acallar un poco sus temores -La doctora Brighton, me ha dicho que pronto serás dada de alta... Y cuando eso sea Candy... iremos una larga temporada a la playa...—Terry entrelazo su mano con la de ella, la cual temblaba levemente... - Luego nos enfocaremos..._

 _-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado?... –Pregunto Candy, que comenzaba a temblarle un poco la voz... –Dímelo Terry, no me mientas!... Mi cabello, no era tan largo... mis manos, no eran tan delgadas... No estoy bien verdad?... Yo no era así, verdad?.._

 _-Pecosa, pero que estás diciendo.. Eres hermosa..._

 _-No!.. Eso no te estoy preguntando... - -Candy chillo-¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Qué es lo que me está ocurriendo?.. Dímelo Terry por favor..._

 _-Cálmate Candy... yo..._

 _-Tu lo sabes... porqué no me quieres decir nada... No me gusta, esa parte de ti... ¡en verdad lo odio!.._

 _-Candy.. Por favor espera... yo..._

 _Karen que recién entraba a la habitación no aguanto más seguir con la mentira .._

 _-Has estado 3 años dormida..._

 _Candy busco el origen de esas palabras, encontrándose a su hermana, de pie en la puerta de la habitación, tratando de aguantar las lagrimas.. Lagrimas que ella no pudo contener, al escuchar aquellas palabras.._

 _-Como dices?..._

 _-Han pasado 3 años desde el accidente... y en ese tiempo, tú has estado durmiendo_

 _\- Karen!- Grito Terry al momento que se ponía de pie, para mirar a su interlocutora-_

 _-Es verdad Terry?... -Pregunto Candy, que no podía parar de temblar... mas Terry no contesto..._

 _-Eso no es todo Candy... Terry está saliendo ahora con Susana,_

 _-Basta Karen!... - Terry dijo con un tono casi ronco, ante el asombro de escuchar a Karen en ese momento_

 _-Déjate, de toda esta mentira ...Como puedes ser tan hipócrita y besarla si como si no ocurriese nada, díselo Terry... confieza que estas saliendo con Susana, que han pasado 3 años . ¡Que todos somos unos mentirosos!.. Que de no ser por su accidente, nos hubiéramos ahorrado tanto dolor... Que si ella no hubiera despertado tú..._

 _-Basta Karen!.. es suficiente...!.. –Grito Terry nuevamente al ver como palidecía Candy ante esa revelación .._

 _\- Vas a negarlo Terrence... va a negar que la has traicionado... Candy!... Te hemos estado mintiendo, para protegerte.. porque no recordabas nada... ¿ ves esto?... –Karen señalaba su uniforme - Ya no estoy en secundaria, ni mucho menos Terry, está en el instituto... todo esto ha sido una mentira..._

 _-La mirada aterrada de Candy, ante las palabras de su hermana dejo a Terry sin palabras..._

 _-No es cierto... - Dijo Candy en un murmullo casi para sí, mientras sus ojos se desbordaban en lagrimas.._

 _-Todo esto ha sido tu culpa... de no haber sido por tu accidente, nadie hubiera sufrido así.. Nadie!_

 _Fue en ese instante en que Candy se desvaneció..._

 _Aterrado, Terry tomo a Candy antes de que cayera, antes de salir corriendo enseguida en busca de la doctora, mientras inmóvil, Karen permanecía en la habitación sin saber realmente que hacer... aun bajo sus lagrimas, Karen no podía más que pedirle perdón, ya no tenía más fuerzas para seguir mintiendo..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*._

 ** _Continuara..._**

 ** _Sakurai-alighieri_**


	14. Chapter 14

_Hola chicas, espero me disculpen la demora, pero les prometo que los últimos capítulos, les subiré uno por día.. iniciando desde hoy..._

 _Muchas gracias por sus mensajes a: Alesita77 , Liz Carter, Guest, Iris Adriana, Ammii Morrigan, Pamze, Samyy, , Pamze, Paulayjoaqui, Merlia, Celia, Dulce Grandchester , Inverse L Reena, Claus Mart, Darlig Eveling, Luiya Grandchester, Brisi, Lupita 1797, Yadis30, Clauseri, Karla Grandchester A; Wendy.1987, Yamilita Canul, Alejanadra muro, Airum Grandchester, Tete, La chinita ,Vada March, Liz, AlexaPQ y Lectora-fantasma.._

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, como mencionaba, solo quedan 3 capítulos mas... y aunque todavía no termino el final.. espero les agrade...

Nos leemos pronto .. no se olviden de dejarme su opinión...

Desde México para ustedes con mucho cariño..

.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.**.*.*.**.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.**.*.***.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*

 _Después de que pasaron algunos años..._

 _Pude mirar hacia atrás_

 _Dilucidando mis errores..._

 _Pero en ningún momento..._

 _El querer tu amor... lo considere uno de ellos..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.**.*..*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.**_

 ** _Erase una vez nosotros.._**

 _Capitulo 14_

 ** _No quiero decir adiós..._**

 _*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*..*.**.*..*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**_

 _..._

 _.._

 _Sentado nuevamente en esa sala de espera, Terry permaneció en silencio hasta tener noticas de Candy..._

 _Annie, llego con el reporte después de haberla estabilizado, cuando ya había trascurrido algunas horas..._

 _El rostro de la doctora Brighton, se mostraba fatigado al momento de darnos el informe..._

 _-Al parecer, no se muestra daño en el tejido cerebral... –Decía Annie, de manera seria mientras mostraba algunas placas - Creo que el cerebro de Candy, está utilizando alguna manera de autoprotección, para tratar el stress emocional... Sin embargo, no hay muchos datos en este tipo de casos, así que son más que mis propias conjeturas..._

 _Lo único que puedo hacer por ahora, es evitar que tenga demasiados estímulos relacionados con el mundo exterior...Al menos hasta que podamos verificar que esta mas estable..._

 _El reporte médico que le impartió la doctora Brighton, no resolvía del todo sus dudas, solo era consciente que Candy, nuevamente necesitaba el respirador y que su estado era delicado.. Karen que estaba ahora acompañada de sus padres, estaba igual o peor estado que el...mas no podía culparla, después de todo, ella había dicho parte de la verdad..._

 _Paso sus manos temblorosas por su cabello, mientras pensaba, en que todo aquello que quería evitar, estaba saliendo como si se tratase de alguna maldición... probablemente era eso... que el... estaba maldito, por ello no podía brindar felicidad a nadie... Si tan solo pudiera borrar un poco del dolor que el mismo había provocado... si tan solo, toda esa pesadilla pudiera terminar..._

 _Afligido, escondió su rostro entre sus manos, esperándola en silencio..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

 _Estando aun en la acera, y de meditarlo un poco, se dio cuenta que no podía llevar en ese estado a Susana a su casa... No llevaba su bolso, o las llaves de su departamento … ni mucho menos estaba en condiciones de caminar, apenas y podía sostenerse en pie, y ni que decir del desastre en el cual se encontraba su vestimenta... -Suspiro pesado... al pensar en el predicamento en que se encontraba - Como pudo la ayudo a a ponerse en pie y al hacerlo noto que uno de sus tacones se había roto con aquella caída... Resignado, tomo su móvil y aviso que no llegaría a su casa, para luego pagar la estancia, en ese hotel.._

 _Parecía que se había calmado, ya que había permanecido en silencio todo el trayecto hacia la habitación..._

 _Con cuidado la coloco sobre la cama, para que durmiera.. Cuando Susana lo atrajo encerrándole en sus brazos, acallando sus quejas con sus labios..._

 _-Espera Susana.. yo..._

 _-Por favor... no me rechaces... aunque sea por esta noche, hazme olvidarlo.- Susurro con una voz casi llorosa...—Antes de volver a besarlo...mientras torpemente le desvestía..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.**.*.**_

 _-Deberías irte a descansar... –de repente la voz ronca del señor William se escucho en la sala... - Lo has escuchado no Terrence, no hay indicios de que mi hija despierte de inmediato... cabe la posibilidad de... –El padre de Candy guardo silencio, mientras era seguro que pensara lo peor..._

 _-Si no le importa Señor, prefiero permanecer aquí... - Contesto Terry, con la voz entre cortada, la temperatura estaba bajando ante la pronta llegada del otoño - Todo esto, ha sido por mi culpa, aun estando a su lado no pude hacer nada para que ella..._

 _-Terrence, no debes de preocuparte por eso, de boca de Karen, he escuchado los detalles..._

 _-Aun así, todo esto es por mi culpa... –dijo en un murmullo Terry, mientras agachaba la mirada -_

 _-No Terrence... también nosotros debemos disculparnos... Solo hemos traído de nuevo a tu vida, recuerdos dolorosos... enredándote, en esta mentira solo por proteger a mi hija..._

 _-No... no es verdad..._

 _Señor White, sé que es algo egoísta de mi parte, el pedirle que me deje permanecer en este lugar al lado de su hija, pero de verdad, no tengo deseos de alejarme..._

 _-Entiendo... –William apenado, trato de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación - Sobre Karen, ella se ha ido, pero me ha dicho que se encuentra arrepentida, aun así, no puedo disculpar su manera de actuar, ella debe de cargar con lo que hizo, al fin y al cabo también ya es una adulta..._

 _-La mirada de Terry brillo llena de culpa... mientras proseguía el señor White-_

 _Sé que pensaras que soy incongruente, o que juzgo por demás a mi hija... pero en tu caso, no tengo nada que reprocharte... –El padre de Candy, guardó por un momento silencio...- Aunque... tu ya no tenias responsabilidad para con mi hija, has venido, aun dejando de lado lo que conlleva ahora tu vida... y tu trabajo.. he escuchado de mi esposa, que estas en una compañía de teatro... debe de ser difícil , después de todo ser otra persona arriba del escenario para después venir aquí y actuar normal, como si todo esto no te afectase... Terrence, no tengo palabras para agradecerte, estas atenciones aun cuando tu ..._

 _-Querido... -Rosemary al ver el hilo de la plática se acerco a donde estaban, llevándose a su esposo, dejando nuevamente a Terry solo..._

 _\- No ha sido tu culpa...por favor piensa en ello... –Dijo en un murmullo, la madre de Candy..._

 _Los minutos bajo la penumbra de la noche fueron pasando muy lentamente... Así que sin pensarlo mucho, marco su número, buscando algo de apoyo moral..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _Después de haber terminado aquella danza sin ropa, Susana le dio la espalda y fingió quedarse dormida..._

 _Mas que confundido por lo recién ocurrido, Albert se levanto de aquella cama, admirando por algunos minutos, la ropa esparcida con la mente en blanco... No sabía en ese momento que pensar... dirigiéndose al baño, en donde bajo el chorro de agua fría, trataba de acallar un poco la voz de su conciencia..._

 _¿Qué demonios había hecho?_

 _¿Cómo podría volver a ver a Susana o a Terry sin sentirse incomodo?..._

 _Mas cuando esto había pasado, cuando ella estaba en un estado tan lamentable..._

 _Estaba por salir, cuando de pronto pensó en aquellas consecuencias de sus actos... no era que nunca quisiera ser padre, pero traer al mundo un niño, de manera irresponsable, no era una de las cosas que él quisiera hacer... –Resoplo un poco frustrado, por como la situación se había tornado... - ¿a partir de ese punto.. que haría...? – Soltó el aire en un suspiro pesado, mientras volvía más lucido a la habitación..._

 _Cuando salió de la habitación de baño, encontró a Susana sentada en una pequeña silla, mientras miraba atentamente la ropa desperdigada en el suelo, - con el semblante falto de vida su cuerpo apenas era cubierto, por un pequeño trozo de tela - Poniéndole mucho más atención a el tacón roto de sus zapatos, como si con su mirada intensa, el tacón mágicamente se reparara..._

 _-Susana... deberías dormir un poco... falta mucho tiempo aun para que amanezca... –Dijo en un tono conciliatorio, al ver el estado precario en que se encontraba... Aunque al principio Susana pareció ignorarle, al paso del los minutos, le respondió..._

 _-Porque... ¿Porque Albert?... ¿porque tuviste que ser tu?..._

 _-Como dices?...—Albert, se descoloco ante las palabras de la rubia..._

 _Las lagrimas secas, que habían dejado surcos negros en su cara, aun eran visibles.. Su voz salía en un murmullo roto, en medio de la desesperación y la tristeza. -Debiste ignorarme... fingir que no me conocías... de aquel modo, cualquiera hubiera estado bien... –Mencionaba, con la voz ronca a causa de las lagrimas que nuevamente derramaba... - Ahora, por más que yo quiera no podre ignorarlo.._

 _-Susana... yo... –Albert dijo casi sin voz, mientras trataba de acercarse, y ella volteaba la cara... - A ese paso, tu habrías con ese tipo..._

 _-Que importa, mientras no hubieras sido tu!... ¿Por qué no paraste?...Acaso te daba tanta lástima, ¡¿es eso?!...De verdad Albert, ¿me veo tan miserable?... Tan patética... - Guardo un momento silencio antes de proseguir - Debiste haberte ido y dejarme sola..._

 _Ahora, lo he perdido todo... Ya no puedo volver atrás..._

 _-Susana... yo... No era mi intensión... –quiso intervenir Albert, pero la voz rota de Susana, le hizo desistir.._

 _-Al menos deja que saque todo... y que esta charla amarga, pueda aminorar o al menos dejar salir, todo eso que esta lacerando mi corazón... "porque...ha sido mi culpa querer a Terry, cuando sabia que él no me correspondía "..." dejar a un lado mi sueño en la natación, por apoyarlo...". de "mentirle a Candy... aun cuando ella era mi amiga..". Todo eso, ha sido culpa mía..._

 _Albert desvió la mirada y guardo silencio..._

 _-Y para acabar, ahora... hasta he dormido contigo, que sabes nuestra historia –Susana sonrió de manera irónica - Le contaras a Terry?... –Pregunto Susana, que trataba de tragarse sus lagrimas, haciendo que Albert la volteara a mirar - Aunque no lo hicieras .. yo, ya no puedo deshacer todo esto..._

 _Fue en eso, que el ambiente se lleno de la melodía de el timbre de su celular... Susana busco el origen de la música, la cual provenía de las ropas de Albert..._

 _Sin saber quien pudiera ser a esas horas, el rubio busco entre sus ropas, encontrándose que aquel que marcaba, no era más que Terry..._

 _viendo como el rostro de Albert, perdía por un momento , mas el color..._

 _Bajo esa terrible sensación de culpa, Albert desvió su llamada, para después apagar su celular..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _La mañana eran fría, dejando un manto blanco a través de las calles, manto que rodeaba el hospital, dándole un aspecto aun mas frio y deprimente..._

 _Apenas vio la claridad de la mañana, llamo a Hathaway, pidiendo unos días de descanso.. Aunque al principio Robert, se encontraba renuente después de unos minutos, de escuchar la voz cansada de su próximo debutante, prefirió otorgárselos..._

 _Aunque se encontraba cansado, trato de estirar un poco las piernas, al salir a buscar un poco de café..._

 _Fue cuando noto a Karen, que de igual forma había pasado la noche..._

 _-Karen..._

 _La menor de los White, levanto la cabeza para mirarle..._

 _-No hace falta que estés tu también, ve a tu casa y descansa, yo me quedare otro rato..._

 _Karen se levanto del asiento en donde se encontraba, mientras le escondía su mirada apenada... –Podría hablar contigo un momento Terry..._

 _El moreno asintió, partiendo juntos a la cafetería del hospital..._

 _Después de haber comprado el café, buscaron una mesa en donde ellos pudieran conversar, encontrando una que daba a un ventanal, donde se podía admirar el pequeño jardín del hospital.._

 _Aunque, no quería aceptarlo, Karen se dio cuenta que Terry de verdad la estaba pasando mal... lucia demasiado cansado, como si no hubiera dormido nada la noche anterior... con las manos temblando un poco, ella comenzó..._

 _\- Bueno .. yo quería saber ...¿Cómo está Candy?..._

 _-Ella está en cuidados intensivos... –Contesto Terry que daba un leve sorbo a su bebida..._

 _-Aun cuando ella apenas despertó, después de 3 años yo le dije esas cosas terribles... Si ella no vuelve a despertar... –Karen agacho la mirada- Pero, no podía ocultarle más las cosas..._

 _-De todas maneras, habría un día en que tendríamos que decirle... –Terry fijo por un momento la vista en las manos temblorosas de Karen- No es culpa tuya Karen..._

 _-No es cierto... yo también la he traicionado..! Además, te he dicho cosas terribles... al igual que a mi hermana...Soy de lo peor... no lo crees..._

 _-Terry desvió por un momento la vista- Karen, deja de pensar en ello... aquí el único responsable he sido yo... –Por un momento Terry guardo silencio, para luego proseguir, mientras las imágenes de ese terrible día, le venían a la mente...- De no haber llegado tarde ese día, no hubiera ocurrido ese accidente a Candy... de haber llegado a tiempo, Candy estaría ahora bien ... Nadie, tendría estos dolorosos recuerdos... Ni Candy, ni Susana... ni tú...Todo esto, solo ha sido mi culpa..._

 _Aunque no quise hacer daño a nadie... termine por traicionar a Candy, al sentirme tan desolado... sin pensar que de esa manera también lastimaba a Susana, al no corresponder a sus sentimientos..._

 _-Terry... tu aun?..—Karen que quería preguntarle sobre los sentimientos que guardaba para con su hermana, de pronto cayo, al ver la mirada llena de dolor y arrepentimiento que Terry tenia..._

 _-No debes preocuparte, -Terry le sonrió levemente- Candy se pondrá bien.. La doctora Brighton me ha dicho que es seguro que despierte pronto..._

 _-Ahora lo entiendo... - Terry fijo la vista en Karen ante sus palabras - Porque mi hermana te quiere tanto... Tú eres, demasiado amable... tanto, que hasta llega a ser cruel..._

 _Sabes Terry... yo no estuve cuidando de mi hermana todos estos años... solo lo hice, a partir de que ella sola despertó... antes de eso, cada vez que nos llegábamos a encontrar en el hospital, pensaba que si ella despertaba, te pondrías tan contento y volverías a sonreír como en esos días, donde venias a casa... Yo quería volver a ver esa sonrisa que le regalabas a mi hermana... y pensaba que era genial que se quisieran tanto..._

 _Bueno, me voy a casa... iré a pedirle nuevamente perdón a mis padres... y pensar, como puedo compensar un poco el daño que he hecho... cuidare de Candy, sin depender de otros... y lo hare, porque lo quiero hacer, no porque sea mi responsabilidad.._

 _Gracias Terry... y discúlpame por todo lo anterior... –Karen se levanto de la mesa, dejando a Terry... sumido en todos esos pensamientos..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _La tarde había caído, y ya más consciente de su persona Susana llego al departamento de Terry... los últimos rayos rojizos del sol, iluminaban la estancia de su recamara... Por un momento, quedo parada en el umbral, sopesando la idea de esperarlo a que llegara del teatro... tenía que hablar con él, y si no lo hacía pronto, aquel valor que había reunido, desaparecería nuevamente..._

 _Las horas pasaron, llegando nuevamente la noche... mas Terry nunca llego... recostando la cara en la mesa de centro... se quedo dormida, sin saber nada del paradero del actor..._

 _La mañana nuevamente llego, y fue cuando se dio cuenta que Terry estaba tendido en su cama... lucia muy cansado, tanto, que no noto que ella estaba dormida en su sala..._

 _Cuando se acerco un poco para ver como se encontraba, de los labios de él, escapo el nombre de Candy, entonces el suelo que estaba a sus pies, desaparecía sintiendo como si ella cayese a un mundo oscuro donde no entraba la luz... Que dichosa era Candy, ya que aun en sueños Terry la llamaba... ¡Qué torpe había sido! Al pensar que Terry ya la había superado... cuando era visible, que no era así..._

 _Pasado del medio día, cuando la alarma de su móvil, comenzó a sonar... Sin pensarlo mucho, busco el aparato mientras se desperezaba... se sentía un poco extraño, los sueños que había tenido en el tiempo que estuvo dormido, todos habían sido tan reales..._

 _-Que bueno que has despertado!.. Dijo esa voz femenina, que bien conocía haciéndolo buscar a través del departamento... la ventana estaba abierta, y desde el barandal, Susana se acercaba a donde se encontraba el... - Creo que no notaste, que estaba esperándote... – Dijo casual, al ver la cara de desconcierto que el actor ponía - Estaba por irme, cuando me di cuenta que habías llegado, y al acercarme te note con un poco de fiebre... así que te he traído unas pastillas, para que no pase a mas..._

 _-Bueno... yo- -Terry aun no salía de su asombro de encontrarla ahí- No era necesario... aun así, gracias, debo irme..._

 _-Estaba por levantarse, cuando Susana, le tomo de la mano, suplicándole silenciosamente que se quedara...- La verdad es que yo, quería hablar contigo... –Susana desvió la mirada hacia la ventana, para que Terry no notara que había llorado- ha pasado ya algo de tiempo, en que no platicamos, como lo hacíamos antes... por favor escúchame, luego me iré..._

 _Terry accedió, así que aguardo a lo que Susana tenía que decirle... Se veía titubeante, como si fuera en cualquier momento quebrarse, mas no comento nada, ya que el aun, tenía que lidiar con sus propias heridas..._

 _Cuando la voz quebrada de Susana, volvió a escucharse, levanto la vista, para observarle..._

 _-Sabes, en este momento me siento como cuando estábamos en el instituto..._

 _Cuando con Candy y Albert, platicábamos de cualquier tontería..._

 _recuerdo, que quería presentarte a Candy, para que ella se te declarara... inclusive, hice planes con ella de los cuales, ninguno salió por causas del destino... si que era divertido...—Susana levemente sonrió- Mas, nunca pensé que me llegara a sentir así por ti..._

 _Si ese accidente no hubiera pasado, si Candy, no hubiera sido hospitalizada ... yo no hubiera salido nunca contigo... aunque era feliz de tenerte, siempre me preguntaba cuánto duraría... sintiéndome mal, por el destino que tuvo que pasar mi amiga..._

 _Pero llego el punto que no me importo lo que sucediera, ni lo que perdiese, con tal de tenerte a mi lado..._

 _Siempre estuve dependiendo de ti... quería sentirme necesitada... amada, a tal grado de cómo amabas a Candy... fui ambiciosa... ya que todo lo que eras y lo que eres, todo lo quería para mí... y que esa sonrisa amable, esa sonrisa que le dedicabas a ella, fuera solo mía..._

 _-Susana... –Terry dijo en un murmullo..._

 _-Yo abandone mis sueños... porque quería convertirme en los tuyos..._

 _Yo abandone a Candy... y a otras cosas por ti..._

 _Que...cuando Candy despertó, quise aferrarme... quería, que solo te centraras en mi... ya que nuevamente el miedo me invadía... Solo al ver en ti, esa mirada... en donde toda la preocupación por Candy se reflejaba..._

 _Aun, de que yo lo hice con todas mis fuerzas, nunca me miraste como yo quería... nunca vi en tus ojos, esa sombra de amor, que consciente o inconsciente mente tienes con Candy.. – Las manos de Susana temblaban...-_

 _Después de aquella discusión... decidí romper con todo de lo que dependía... Yo... –Por un momento Susana cayo, ante el nudo que tenía en la garganta- hace dos noches yo... con Albert... en un hotel..._

 _-Terry, miro Susana asombrado -_

 _-El no tuvo la culpa... –Prosiguió Susana -Yo... quería olvidarte.. porque duelen mucho las palabras... que tú me dijiste esa noche... aunque se... que no querías lastimarme..._

 _Susana se levanto y le dio la espalda mientras se quitaba el anillo que Terry le hubo regalado...Entonces lo lanzo por el balcón...ante la mirada atónita de el..._

 _-Ya no quiero ser la suplente de Candy..._

 _Sin saber que decir... Terry miro como Susana, tomaba la maleta que había llevado, y que desde hacía unos días, dejo olvidada en su apartamento..._

 _-Gracias Terry... si un día nos volvemos a ver... por favor, no me hables... si eso ocurriera, lo más seguro es que no quiera dejarte ir... - Forzando una sonrisa ... ella le dirigió una mirada antes de Salir de ahí, dejando a Terry, solo en su apartamento..._

 _*.*.*..*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.*._

 _Y no pareces entender..._

 _Es una pena, que parezcas un hombre honesto.._

 _Y los tantos miedos que quisiste reprimir.._

 _Se convertirán en un susurro en tu oído..._

 _..._

 _Sabes, que decir para llegar a herirme.._

 _Y que eso significa mucho_

 _Y ni siquiera sientes algo..._

 _..._

 _Estoy cayendo..._

 _Desvaneciéndome.._

 _Lo he perdido todo.._

 _..._

 _No sientes nada por mí..._

 _..._

 _No pareces ser de los que mienten..._

 _Es una pena.. que no pueda leer tu mente..._

 _Lo que en ella puedas escribir..._

 _Iluminando con una vela, las cosas que compartimos..._

 _..._

 _Pero sabes, que no quiero herirte..._

 _Y eso significa demasiado.._

 _Y aun así..._

 _Tu, ni siquiera te inmutas.._

 _..._

 _Estoy cayendo..._

 _Desvaneciéndome_

 _Estoy ahogándome_

 _..._

 _Ayúdame a respirar..._

 _..._

 _Estoy hiriéndome_

 _Lo he perdido todo.._

 _Desvaneciendo..._

 _No sientes nada por mí..._

 _..._

 _Ayúdame a sobrevivir..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*._

 _Boa / Duved/ traducción..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Los días pasaron... Candy no tenía signos de querer despertar..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _-Karen..._

 _-Si... Terry, eres tú?..._

 _-Si... disculpa por llamarte así de repente, estoy en el teatro... quisiera saber si ha habido algún cambio..._

 _-No.. Candy aun no ha despertado.._

 _-Debo de reponer algunas horas, así que no iré hasta entrada la noche... podrías por favor_

 _Avisarme, si algo ocurre al móvil... o a este numero..._

 _-Claro... no te preocupes... cualquier cosa, yo te aviso..._

 _-Fin de la llamada—_

 _El otoño había llegado y con ello las hojas de los arboles, comenzaban a caer... Karen recién llegaba de la escuela, para acompañar a Candy... encontrando a Annie, haciendo su chequeo rutinario..._

 _Sola en la habitación, estaba por quedarse dormida, cuando el leve movimiento de la mano de Candy, hizo que despertara enseguida... Cuando pudo fijar bien la mirada, lloro de alegría al ver de nuevo a su hermana despierta..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _La noticia de haber abierto los ojos, llego a sus padres rápidamente... dejando ellos, el trabajo para ir a encontrarse con su hija al hospital... Annie, quien los recibió antes de que pudieran verla, los puso al corriente de las buenas nuevas, ya que el despertar de Candy había sido distinto, las reacciones y respuestas daban a pensar que la memoria de Candy hasta el accidente, estaba completa... y al igual que sus reflejos ... su memoria inmediata, no parecía distorsionarse con el pasar del tiempo, ni con los estímulos que hubo recibido por parte de los doctores..._

 _-Quisiera verme en un espejo- Dijo la rubia después de un rato de platica con su familia- Aun, no puedo creer del todo que hayan pasado 3 años..._

 _-Se que es difícil, pero lo superaras cariño –dijo Rosemary al darle el espejo..._

 _Se miro largamente en aquel objeto, buscando cicatrices que delataran, aquel suceso...pero todas ellas, habían casi desaparecido..._

 _-Iniciaremos la rehabilitación, tan solo te sientas un poco mejor..._

 _-claro... –Contesto escuetamente..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _La obra recién estaba por terminar, cuando el celular de Terry comenzó a timbrar... sin saberlo, con voz solemne terminaba sus diálogos dando pauta a los aplausos de los asistentes..._

 _Como se había vuelto su rutina, apenas bajaba del escenario corría a su camerino en donde en tiempo record, se deshacía del vestuario y los afiches de la obra, solo para salir corriendo minutos después al hospital..._

 _Mas cuando, estaba por tomar su celular, miro la notificación de la llamada..._

 _Su corazón, latía apresurado..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.**._

 _Continuara..._

 _Sakurai –alighieri..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Una disculpa por mi ausencia... dentro de poco les dejare el final..._

...

...

...

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

 _Da lo mejor de ti... (Siempre pienso en ello, cada vez que te miro)_

 _..._

 _Yo.._

 _me siento tan aliviado..._

 _..._

 _***La felicidad... ¿es así como se siente ?_

 _No.. claro que no..._

 _Solo es que estoy mal de la cabeza..._

 _Porque no importa, las palabras que ocupes para justificarte.._

 _***Porque hay cosas que no puedes dejar atrás..._

 _Aun así..._

 _Da lo mejor de ti..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _Erase una vez nosotros_

 _Capitulo 15_

 _-Confrontación_

 _*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _A través del cristal, que separaba la sala de espera, con el área de rehabilitación... Terry se pasaba la mayor parte de la mañana, mientras miraba como, sin vacilar un solo instante Candy daba un paso corto a través de los pasamanos..._

 _Aun cuando su cuerpo estaba agotado, ella trataba de avanzar hacia adelante..._

 _Ya habían pasado 2 semanas, en donde Candy lo había estado evitando... con aquella sutil sonrisa, desviando la mirada, para no mirarle a conciencia... mintiéndole, en que no podía llegar tarde a sus ejercicios en la sala de rehabilitación ..._

 _Y ni que decir en las noches, cuando llegaba, había veces en que la encontraba profundamente dormida..._

 _Aquella platica importante, que debían tener ellos dos, era seguro que su pecosa la estuviera postergando, dejándole, una amarga tensión..._

 _Flash back_

 _-Me alegra que ya estés mejor Candy.. Yo... – Terry sonreía levemente al no saber si era correcto acercarse a ella, temiendo más que nada a su rechazo.._

 _Karen que permanecía del otro lado de la habitación, trato de no inmiscuirse... aunque sabía que necesitaban espacio para hablar, no podía dejar a Candy sola... Era seguro que Candy querría saber todo de él, y era probable que las palabras de Terry, ante esa verdad, la destrozaría... Ella como su hermana debía apoyarla y si lo necesitaba, esta vez si la ayudaría._

 _-Gracias Terry... –contesto al momento que Terry se acercaba a ella, dándole un gran ramo de narcisos... el cual gustosa acepto-No sabes cuánto deseo salir de aquí y poder recuperar un poco de todo este tiempo..._

 _-Veras que todo te saldrá bien... - Terry sonrió, tratando de infundir un poco de confianza a Candy, que en ese momento se mostraba diferente... La mirada esmeralda de ella, se mostraba con tintes oscuros .. Tintes de tristeza, los cuales ella trataba de no exteriorizarlos..._

 _-Estoy feliz de que te preocupes por mí, de aquella amabilidad y de esa sonrisa perfecta que siempre me muestras, pero no es para que exageres... Sabes , no quiero que te forces a sonreír frente de mí, no es como si fuera estúpida o no lo entendiera Terry... Ha pasado tanto tiempo, tres años es como un abismo entre nosotros, que es lógico que las cosas cambien..—por un momento su voz tembló levemente- Y que sea diferente de lo que fue... Incluso también tus sentimientos..._

 _Ante el tono de las palabras de Candy por un momento Terry palideció... Y Karen, que miraba por la ventana, tomara un poco más fuerte la cortina, ante lo que se aproximaba,.._

 _-Aunque no puedo aceptarlo todo de golpe, y que sé, que no me pueden decir todo de momento, hay algo que enserio quiero saber más que otras cosas... –Continuó Candy -Así que por favor no me mientas... por duro que sea yo lo sabré entender..._

 _-Bien Candice, que es lo que quieres saber... pregunta, te contestare con la verdad— Contesto en tono serio, haciéndole saber, que también le comprendía..._

 _-En los años en los que estuve durmiendo.. –Candy por un momento titubeo, reflejándose en su voz que por un momento se escucho un poco rota -Se que pudieron pasar tantas cosas, pero, por ahora lo que más me preocupa es que si tu, ahora estas saliendo con alguien...Yo... quiero saber si tu... amas ahora a otra persona.. – Candy sonrió un poco forzada, tratando de simular que su respuesta no le importaba..._

 _Si Terry amaba a alguien más, no lo ataría a ella... Aun cuando sus sentimientos por él, estuvieran intactos .._

 _\- Si eso es... no hay necesidad de que tu... -Termino por decir al momento que miro a Terry nuevamente..._

 _-No Candy... en este momento, no estoy saliendo con nadie... –La voz de Terry se escucho fuerte, casi atropellada, ante el hilo de pensamientos que Candy se estaba formulando..._

 _-Estoy bien!.. –Candy sonrió ocultando su temor bajo esa sonrisa - No es como si debieras mentirme... no importa la respuesta, quiero saber la verdad.._

 _-Es enserio... por ahora... no estoy saliendo con nadie, además, no creo conveniente mentirte, después de que sinceramente me has pedido que no lo hiciera..._

 _-De verdad?... –Candy volteo a verlo enseguida, para mirar sus ojos, por si había un atisbo de duda... mas no encontró ninguno.. Solo había dolor..._

 _Karen que hizo lo mismo, no sabía cómo dilucidar aquellas palabras..._

 _-Wow!.. Bueno.. no sé qué decir... ha pasado tiempo que yo pensé que... –La rubia dijo torpemente ante lo recién rebelado ..._

 _\- No es que tengas que decir algo.. Mejor pregunta, qué más quieres saber..._

 _-Estas en la universidad?..._

 _-No... Estoy trabajando... en una pequeña compañía de teatro_

 _-Pero como.?. No me lo creo... Tu ... eres un actor?... –Candy sonrió al imaginárselo ataviado con las ropas de romeo, bajo las luces del teatro... – Ahora estoy deseosa de verte actuar... - Dijo al momento que sus ojos se iluminaban de la emoción... Estaba por preguntar algo más, pero la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Annie, quien les comunico que la visita había terminado..._

 _-Vendré mañana. -Terry se acerco y le beso en la mejilla antes de salir... –Sé que hay mucho que quieres preguntar..._

 _-Si,,, - contesto escueta.. Mientras varias frases inconclusas en su cabeza se repetían..._

 _Cuando estaba por llegar al elevador, Karen lo atajo..._

 _Ella tenía que haber si eso esa verdad, no permitirán que Terry le volviera a mentir, no ahora que su hermana estaba resuelta a seguir adelante._

 _-Sobre lo que dijiste hace unos momentos, es verdad?..._

 _-Te refieres, a que si lo he dejado con Susana... - Karen asintió a lo cual Terry dejo escapar un suspiro - Si Karen es eso... es verdad..._

 _-Pero?.. Yo pensé que ustedes dos..._

 _-Ya ves que no... tu misma lo dijiste hace algunos días Karen, las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen... - Seguido de eso Terry subió al elevador... dejando a Karen totalmente aturdida..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*._

 _..._

 _Aun cuando la petición de su hermana había sido algo extraña, Karen no pudo negarse... Candy quería ver a Susana. Por ello, permaneció esperando para cumplir aquella petición..._

 _La tarde caía, cuando llegaba a la oficina acompañada de Elroy... había sido un día agotador, después de haber recorrido gran parte de la ciudad.._

 _Cuando estuvo cerca de la entrada, pudo reconocer a la joven chica, hermana de su amiga, que esperaba su llegada... Sintiendo un poco de temor, ante las palabras que esta venía a decirle..._

 _Mas las maneras de Karen, eran mucho más serenas..._

 _Buenas tardes...—Saludo Karen un poco titubeante al par de mujeres que llegaban, las cuales asintieron rápidamente ante su saludo - Susana... mi hermana, me ha pedido que vinera a buscarte.. Candy quiere verte... –termino por decir, mientras desviaba la mirada.._

 _-Entiendo... contesto Susana al momento que escuchaba el motivo por cual, la menor de las White, estaba esperándola... Elroy, que noto lo denso del ambiente, dio a Susana el visto bueno para que se fuera, mientras se llevaba consigo, su carga de trabajo... Si, su compañera de trabajo, tenía que resolver algo... era mejor hacerlo rápido..._

 _Cuando llego al hospital, los últimos rayos de sol, entraban por la ventana de la habitación de Candy... con un gran peso y aun dudosa, ella entro por aquella puerta de su habitación ..._

 _Con una gran sonrisa Candy la recibió.. a lo cual Susana, se sintió incomoda..._

 _-Susana!.. Qué alegría verte ... Ha pasado tanto tiempo... Te ves tan distinta, que incluso me da un poco de envidia.._

 _-Que tonterías dices... no es verdad... -Contesto escuetamente la rubia ojiazul ... – Disculpa no haber venido antes.. Ya sabes... el trabajo a veces te llega a absorber demasiado.._

 _-No te preocupes por ello... seguramente, no lo habría notado estando dormida... pero cuéntame que ha sido de tu vida?.. ¿Sigues en eso de la natación?... –Pregunto Candy, quien trataba de borrar esa extraña atmosfera que se estaba creando..._

 _Susana había llegado con Karen, pero las dos parecían tan distantes, nada a como ella recordaba...el ambiente se tornaba tenso, mientras se preguntaba donde había quedado, toda aquella camarería que siempre reflejaban.._

 _Entonces, fragmentos difusos de la voz de su hermana llegaron dispersos a su mente.. haciendo recordar poco a poco aquella verdad que tanto quería olvidar..._

 _-Bueno yo... –Susana desvío un poco la mirada.. Antes de volver a sonreír leve mente. –La verdad es que no... Trabajo en una pequeña comercializadora, en ventas.._

 _La voz de Susana llegaba difusa, mientras unía las piezas de su rota conciencia.. El dolor reflejado en la mirada de Terry, la ira escondida en la mirada de Karen..al igual que el desconcierto mezclado con dolor, en las mentiras dichas por sus padres... incluso recordó el momento en que los vio llegar juntos, aquella primera vez... en donde ligeramente Susana tomaba a Terry de la mano ..._

 _El vuelco en su corazón era tan grande, que sentía que difícilmente podía respirar ..._

 _-Susana... –La voz ronca de Candy, interrumpió el relato de susana, llenando totalmente la habitación... –No es como si tuvieras que seguir mintiéndome... –Karen que había permanecido alejada de ellas, percibió el cambio en el tono de su hermana, al igual que miro como Susana perdía el color- Yo... lo recuerdo todo..._

 _-Entiendo .. –Susana se sorprendió ante sus palabras, que no supo cuanto tiempo pudo sostenerle la mirada - Candy... durante estos años, han pasado muchas cosas... No es como si quisiera excusarme... entiendo totalmente mi falta.. Mas yo...Yo ... amo a Terry... yo ...con Terry... . no sé cómo decirlo, sin que pueda herirte... que_

 _-Porque Susana?!... ¿Por qué me hiciste eso ?... - Dijo en un murmullo Candy, mientras trataba de contener todo ese cúmulo de emociones ..._

 _-Yo...no sé qué decirte... han sucedido muchas cosas, aun así, no debes preocuparte, hemos roto poco después de que despertaste... Desde un principio ha sido mi culpa... no era de que yo le gustara... al contrario, Terry siempre trato de poner distancia... ya que éramos amigas... El siempre actuó como si nunca hubiera estado bien...mas, yo no quería dejarlo..._

 _Sé que esto está de más Candy ... pero debo de decírtelo en este momento... yo Candy.. yo no fui honesta contigo desde el principio... desde que lo trate para presentártelo.. Desde...esos días .. yo..._

 _-Basta!... – Al no poder seguir escuchando Candy soltó una bofetada, para que desistiera de su relato ... Sus ojos estaban a punto de desbordarse en lagrimas... –Ya no sigas... no quiero saberlo!.,.. No quiero que esos días queden manchados, al pensar que siempre me mentiste.. Yo que te consideraba como mi hermana... ¿cómo pudiste hacerme eso? -Casi grita Candy, con la voz entre cortada..._

 _-Candy... yo.. - apenas pudo pronunciar Susana, que había sido aturdida por aquella cachetada-_

 _-Vete...- Dijo Candy en susurro casi ahogado, conteniendo las lagrimas- Lárgate! No vuelvas!.._

 _Los ojos de Susana, se desbordaron en lagrimas.. Mientras salió rápidamente de ahí.._

 _De pie cerca de ella, Karen no sabía qué hacer... ni mucho menos que decir... observo como Susana se fue llorando, mientras Candy aguataba las lágrimas..._

 _-Karen... por favor déjame sola... - La voz rota de su hermana le desarmo, mas aunque hubiera querido quedarse y consolarla, sabía que ella no era capaz de borrar ni un ápice ese dolor..._

 _Al quedarse sola... una a una las lagrimas cayeron por su mejillas, llorando amargamente..._

 _Esa noche, Terry llego después del teatro... quería contarle lo bien que le había ido pero antes de girar el picaporte se quedo de piedra al escuchar la voz de Candy..._

 _Estaba llorando..._

 _No supo por cuánto tiempo se quedo ahí de pie.. Aun cuando tenía tantas ganas de consolarla.. ¿Cómo podría?, si él era el causante de todo ese dolor..._

 _..._

 _Fin del flash back_

 _.._

" _Es imposible ir más allá de nuestros sentimientos..?_

 _*Dejar atrás..._

 _Al igual de aquellos días.._

 _*El amor.._

 _Al igual que aquel tiempo..."_

 _*Es algo imposible... es tan hermoso..que no puede ser..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _La Candy que estaba detrás de ese cristal, era tan diferente a la Candy que había conocido en el colegio.. La niña risueña que resaltaba sobre todos con sus calificaciones, la que soñaba despierta ... la que era tímida y desvergonzada a la vez... la que cuando menos lo esperabas te daba su punto de vista, defendiéndolo obstinadamente a la vez, que te mostraba el mejor camino para seguir... La de sonrisa afable, la que nunca mostraba tristeza..._

 _Era Candy, a quien asociaba con el mundo y a la vez no lo hacia... ya que era casi perfecta... casi irreal... por más que lo repasaba, no era en nada digno de ella..._

 _Al llegar a esa resolución, las palabras de Albert que días atrás le dijo rezumbaron en su cabeza..._

 _-Es culpa tuya.. Por ser así con todos... porque tú no te decides en hacer algo que ponga fin a todo esto... Crees que estas bien al vivir así..? Solo escapando... Ya has herido más de lo necesario, solo para proteger...solo que aun, no estoy seguro de a quien proteges..._

 _Suspiro pesado... mientras abría su mano, en la cual descansaba aquel trébol de 4 hojas que hacía años, él le había regalado..._

 _Dejando atrás esa amarga agonía, se encamino a donde Candy, con tal de que ella no pudiera rehusarse a hablar con el..._

 _-Flash back—_

 _-Terrence... –La voz de Rosemary, aquella noche me saco de mis pensamientos..._

 _Había pasado algunas semanas, de que el señor William me había negado el acceso... Esa noche en particular, había permanecido en la parada del autobús por más de unas horas.._

 _-Yo.. Bueno es que había prometido que no volvería pero..._

 _-Por favor cálmate... no le diré a mi esposo que te vi... -Dijo ella en un tono resuelto, lleno de compasión - Si he venido a hablarte, es porque quiero darte algo.._

 _Se lo duro que debe de ser para ti, y te agradezco por todas las atenciones y el amor que le brindas a mi hija... mas creo que mi esposo tiene razón._

 _Y debes de seguir tu vida... a mi hija también le gustaría y tú lo sabes... por ello, he traído esto conmigo desde hace unos días... - Rosemary busco en su bolso, sacando un pequeño libro..._

 _\- Este es el diario de Candy... y en él hay muchas partes en donde habla de ti... - Rosemary desvió un poco la mirada - Aunque sé que está mal que lo haya leído, ahora entiendo un poco sus sentimientos, por ello creo que a ella le gustaría, que este contigo..._

 _-Pero..._

 _-Cuando mi hija despierte... se lo devolverás... no crees?.. Es un buen pretexto para volverse a ver, por ello no pierdas las esperanzas..._

 _Esa noche, cuando la señora White se alejo en la total soledad de esa parada de autobús... hojee un poco tu diario... admirando los trazos de tus letras, que parecían bailar mientras contaban parte de tu vida... encontrando el trébol junto a la foto que nos tomamos los cuatro aquella tarde, en la alberca olímpica..._

 _Mientras las sonrisas cálidas reflejadas en nuestros rostros, parecen ahora desvanecerse en la inmensidad del tiempo..._

 _Fin del flash back-_

 _Los pasos que daba, resonaban hondo en la loseta del piso...Estaba de vuelta en su habitación, después de haber pasado al final un rato en la alberca..._

 _Al verlo ahí, se sorprendió... estaba enterada, que Terry iba todos los días, mas ella trataba de hacer mucho más tiempo en el área de rehabilitación, con tal de no topárselo y tener una excusa, que pudiera creerle, solo para poder pensar en lo que era correcto, pero todo ello, se distorsionaba de sus sentimientos... Y aquellas veces cuando llegaba a topárselo, sonreía y escapaba diciendo que tenia terapia, pero sabía que tarde o temprano esa platica llegaría... después de todo.._

 _Había tantas cosas que aclarar..._

 _-Terry?!.. No sabía que estabas aquí.. Hoy.. ¿No tienes ensayo?.._

 _-No.. Hoy no lo tengo...-hay cosas que ya no quiero postergar Candy.. –Por un momento Terry guardo silencio- Yo.. creo que... tenemos que hablar... has estado evadiéndome, y esto no está haciéndonos algún bien... te importaría darme solo unos minutos..._

 _Continuara.._

 _..*..*._

 _.Sakurai-Alighieri_

 _..._

 _..*.*...*..._


	16. Chapter 16

_Hola chicas... disculpen la ausencia... han sido ya algunos meses que deje esta historia, no fue mala onda o por querer dejarla inconclusa, fue mas porque pasaron algunos incidentes en mi vida que no me dejaron seguir con la inspiración... Uno de mis hijos enfermo, y de un momento a otro llego hasta el quirofano, ahorita puedo decir alegremente que esta bien, que hemos salido adelante poco a poco y que lo tengo conmigo dándome lata.. xD ..._

 _Así que creo que puedo otra vez a volcarme a soñar ..._

 _Muchas gracias a todas las que me han dejado mensajes a la pagina, al igual que en face book, y una disculpa por no poderles pasar los pdfs completos, espero pronto hacerlos.. xD_

 _Les dejo ahora si, el final de esta historia y el comienzo de un mini fic, como regalo de navidad.. Espero les guste..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _¿Qué fue lo que perdí?..._

 _¿Qué fue lo que desperdicie?_

 _Fue que me di por vencida?..._

 _-"Da lo mejor de ti"..._

 _Lo que olvide... fue mi propio corazón?..._

 _-"Te has dado cuenta... ¿Cierto?"_

 _No... Yo no quiero perder estos sentimientos..._

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*.**.*.*.**.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*_

 _ **Erase una vez nosotros...**_

 _ **Capitulo 16**_

 _ **Redención...**_

 _.*.*.**.*.*.***.*.*.*.**.*.*.*.*.**.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.**.*.*.**.*.*.*.**.*.*.**.*.*.**_

 _.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

 _..._

 _Caminado lentamente a través de aquel pequeño parque, se daba cuenta de las cosas que habían cambiado... Los arboles, estaban cerca del otoño y las hojas de estos, comenzaban a tornarse de color rojizo..._

 _Habían pasado otros tres años..._

 _El abrigo de color negro ondeo entre el viento, haciendo viajar su mente a aquellos días..._

 _Sin querer recordó aquella primera vez, que hablaron apropiadamente.. En donde ni siquiera dejo que contestara robándose a esa pequeña rubia, para pasear justo por ahí... La sonrisa tímida, que después de unos días se volvía tan brillante... ante aquella desfachatez, que ella prodigaba... sobre aquellos matices, que solo encontraba en su mirada y de aquel perfume que aun añoraba..._

 _El viento soplo.. y por un momento pensó que veía aquellas hebras doradas que libres ondeaban en el aire... mientras levemente escuchaba su risa cantarina desvaneciéndose luego de unos instantes, al momento que estiraba su mano para poder tocarlas.._

 _Llevándose la mano al pecho en donde aun encontraba en su cartera, aquel trébol de 4 hojas..._

 _-Querida Candice... cuanto tiempo ha pasado... - Susurro más para si... –permaneciendo a esa colina, en donde varias tardes compartieron juntos..._

 _Había estado caminado lento por aquellas callejuelas que ahora, parecían tan distintas.._

 _A momentos, parecía que escuchaba el sonido del mar.. De aquella voz cantarina...de aquellas risas .. Del cual él era el causante , del tacto suave... y aquel sabor.. Que solo en sus labios podía encontrar..._

 _Después de todo, las historias de amor, no siempre tienen final feliz... pensó mientras sonreía irónico al venirse a la mente la historia de Romeo y Julieta... y las tantas historias que había leído para poder interpretar..._

 _-Candy.. -Susurro nuevamente para si... mientas el viento mecía sus cabellos castaños que nuevamente estaban largos- Mas el viento que susurraba en su oído.. Se llevaba con sigo ese sentimiento..._

 ** _-Flash back-_**

 _A paso lento, llegaron al jardín del hospital... aquellos minutos que había pedido, habían sido para poder cambiarse de ropa... y poder utilizar un vestido sencillo, el cual distaba mucho de toda esa horrible ropa de hospital..._

 _El agua de la fuente que estaba en medio de este, resplandecía en varios colores, mientras por ella se filtraba la luz del sol..._

 _-Se ve hermoso, no lo crees.. -La voz de Candy, rompió el silencio... mientras señalaba la fuente y pintaba en su rostro una leve sonrisa..._

 _-Tiene razón señorita... la luz que refracta, se ve tan llena de vida... – Dijo en un susurro, al momento que tomaba fuertemente su mano y la aferraba a su cuerpo antes de llevarla entre sus brazos_

 _-Pero que haces Terry!?... bájame!.. Puedo caminar por mí, misma... Sé que tardare un poco pero lo lograre,,,_

 _-Es malo que te agotes.. Así que deja que al menos te ayude a llegar a la fuente..._

 _-Pero!..._

 _-Deja de quejarte pecas... al menos deja que disfrute el tenerte junto a mi..._

 _-Pero no quiero... yo...—Candy forcejeo un poco-_

 _-Candy... dime lo que sientes... grítame todo lo que hay dentro de ti... – Los pasos de Terry eran lentos, al igual que su agarre se tornaba mucho mas fuerte- No es como si no supiera que sabes que te he fallado..._

 _-Yo.. –El tono de voz de Terry, era tan profundo que ella, titubeo un poco... escondíendo su rostro en su pecho..._

 _Cuando llegaron junto a la fuente, lentamente le bajo, mientras ella se sentaba a la orilla, de la pequeña marquesina..._

 _-Estoy enterado de que hace unos días vino a verte Susana, Karen me lo conto hace poco... –La voz de Terry se oía, tranquila y modulada, tratando de en ella ocultar los sentimientos que a el por dentro le carcomían - Te he estado esperando, más aun no entiendo porque no me dices nada... –Terry centro su mirada en ella buscando la respuesta...- Candy... Dime que debo de hacer, para que me digas, aquello que guardas..._

 _-Yo...No tengo nada que decirte Terry... - Contesto en un susurro, mientras desviaba su mirada esmeralda a la fuente..._

 _-Aun cuando lo merezco... después de todos estos años he esperado por escuchar nuevamente tu voz ..Aun cuando ahora estas de vuelta sigues sin hablarme... solo con ese mutismo que me destroza..._

 _-La amas?...—Pregunto Candy en un susurro..-_

 _-Si te respondiera que no, me creerías?..._

 _-No... no lo haría.. –Dijo débil momento, al momento que agachaba la cabeza..._

 _-Entiendo...-Dijo en tono cansado al momento que tomaba su mano - No es como si quisiera excusarme, de lo que he hecho.. Porque no habrá palabras para hacerlo..Más soy consciente de mis faltas y de los sentimientos que tengo por ti, los cuales, a través de estos años no han cambiado..._

 _Aun si me odias... estaré alegre por ello.. Porque un atisbo de sentimientos por mí, queda guardado en tu corazón..._

 _-Terry... como puedes decir eso... ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? incluso después de todo lo que paso.._

 _Mas que rabia por ti o por Susana, tengo rabia por mi misma... por no haber podido ser más fuerte.._

 _Durante estos días, he pesado mucho sobre todo esto.. Sobre la amargura que tuviste que pasar, mas aun sabiendo eso... no puedo perdonarte... no así tan fácil..._

 _-No es como si retomáramos todo de inmediato –Dijo Terry apretando un poco su mano - Podemos ir poco a poco... así, si tu Candy.._

 _-No quiero tu compasión ni tu lastima Terry... no es como si me debieras algo –Arremetió Candy que se soltó de él- Como saber, si esto que sientes no es más que remordimiento..._ _No ha sido tu culpa Terry... no ha sido la culpa de nadie... solo es que.._

 _-Candy... en eso te equivocas... Todo esto ha sido mi culpa... Si solo hubiera cumplido con mi palabra y llegado antes... Si yo... ese día..._

 _-Eso ya no importa más Terry... las cosas son como son... y por más que nos lamentemos, no podemos cambiarlas.. –Candy desvió la mirada, para que Terry no mirara en sus ojos, aquellas lagrimas que estaban por salir - No es que te reproche.. yo no puedo hacerlo.._

 _-Claro que puedes.. Solo hazlo Candy.. –Terry afianzo a Candy, al sentir como ella comenzaba a retraerse...- Hazme sentir de nuevo que estas viva, que todo esto no es una ilusión.._

 _-Basta Terry ¡! Suéltame!.. .. No quiero hacerlo... – Candy gimoteo, mientras se revolvía entre mis brazos... - No quiero siquiera tocarte.. Es tan doloroso... desear estar contigo, y pensar que quieres a alguien más... Estoy tan celosa... de todo ese tiempo en que ella estuvo ahí para ti, que siento mas y mas rabia crecer en mi..._

 _ **"Recupera...todo el tiempo que perdiste"**_

 _-Si eso es lo que sientes... es porque aun dentro de ti está latente este amor... aun si no me crees... déjame demostrártelo poco a poco déjame demostrarte, que en este mundo hay sentimientos que nunca mueren... Candy..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Recuerdo aun en mis manos ... el temblor de su cuerpo que se debatía entre mis brazos.. trate de borrar aquellas lagrimas con mis labios... que viajaron lentamente a través de su rostro, hasta fundirnos en un beso..._

 _No supe cuanto tiempo paso, solo sé que el manto de la noche cayó..._

 _Abrazándonos... nos envolvió la tenue luz de las estrellas.._

 _..._

 _Los días después de aquella conversación, pasaron tan rápido..._

 _Candy fue dada de alta poco tiempo después.._

 _Mas nuestra relación fue más lento de reponerse, ya que a petición de ella, volvimos a ser solo amigos..._

 _Las sonrisas que extrañaba, fueron volviendo a ella, mientras compartimos juntos la mayor parte del tiempo los días que yo descansaba, pasando las horas en la biblioteca, acompañándola a leer por largos ratos... cuando Candy se relajaba, ella recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro... Y cuando cenábamos juntos, platicábamos muchas horas de literatura, a demás de la vocación a la que se quería rendir... entre bromas y flirteos ... paseábamos juntos, por el parque mientras le tomaba de la mano... Sin embargo, Candy en todo ese tiempo nunca fue a verme al teatro...mas no le recrimine, por lo absorbida que estaba en ese momento por sus estudios..._

 _Yo me conformaba, con verla entre mis libros favoritos o escuchándola sobre las nuevas cosas interesantes, que aprendía en su curso de enfermería... Sé que se ha esforzado mucho y que ha leído muchos libros... por ello, buscaba siempre estar junto a ella... porque sé que Candy, no quiera ser una carga para mí..._

 _Cuando un año paso de que ella saliera del hospital, nuevamente me declare.._

 _Las luces, en la plaza de Westminster nos bañaban en una tarde de otoño... mientras tomaba fuertemente su mano ... El viento frio, meció sus cabellos mientras ese color carmín que tanto amaba en ella se posaba nuevamente en sus mejillas..._

 _-Señorita Candice White... -Pronuncie al momento que sacaba la sortija de compromiso...-_ _¿Cuanto más debo de amarle para que me dejes estar contigo...? Dime ¿Cuánto más tengo que esperarte?...¡¿Cómo puedo demostrarte que aun te sigo... y te seguiré amando?..._

 _Estaba determinado a concluir con esa distancia auto impuesta... después de un año de flirteos que de vez en cuando terminaban en besos ... de terminar con aquel anhelo de despertar a su lado, y poder sentir el calor de su pecho junto al mío.._

 _De poder perderme, embebiendo cada fragmento de tu ser... De borrar de mi mente todos aquellos recuerdos de su ausencia..._

 _-Terry... Yo..._

 _-Solo di que aceptas pecosa... –Dije sonriente mientras tomaba su mano para ponerle la sortija..._

 _-Aun no lo se... -Candy sonrió, para luego rodearme el cuelo con sus brazos, fundiéndonos suavemente en un beso... –Aunque creo que quiero discutirlo muy seriamente contigo..._

 _..._

 _La luz de luna entraba tímidamente por la ventana de mi apartamento_

 _..._

 _Cuando nuestros labios se encontraron, ansiosos y hambrientos.. El temblor de tu cuerpo bajo el mío... mientras los espasmos embebían mi razón... repitiendo una a una, las promesas que habían quedado en el olvido..._

" _No te amo por lo que fuiste, sino por la persona que has llegado a ser"... - El susurro de tu voz, es tan claro aun... haciéndome estremecer- "No importa lo que pase mañana Terry... solo recuerda que te amo..."_

 ** _Fin del Flash back_**

 _..._

 _El viento soplo nuevamente... Llevándose consigo algunas hojas secas que descansaban en el suelo..._

 _Había tantos recuerdos, de lo vivido en años anteriores en esa ciudad, que su corazón se lleno de tantos sentimientos que ya no podía acallar..._

 _Estaba totalmente ensimismado en sus recuerdos, que no escucho el sonido de unos pasos a través de los adoquines..._

 _..._

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**.*._

 _El frio en la ciudad de Londres, era tal como lo recordaba en esos meses... el viento soplo y volaron a través del viento sus cabellos rubios que tenuemente destellaron con la pálida luz del sol..._

 _El vapor se pinto de blanco por unos momentos al mirar entre sus manos..._

 _Estaba por llegar a donde se habían citado, un poco tarde a su parecer por el cumuló de trabajo... Por un momento desvió mirada esmeralda para checar su reloj y respiro aliviada, al notar que no era tan tarde como ella pensaba... Siguiendo su camino, por aquel pequeño parque cuando algo llamo su atención, parándose casi al instante..._

 _La figura de un hombre, ataviado con una gabardina negra hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco... Aunque lo veía de espaldas, podía decir, que estaba segura de quien se trataba._

 _Caminando solo un poco más lento...se fue acercando..._

 _Después de hubo rechazado a Terry, un poco después de esa platica en el hospital, no creía que hubiera un futuro juntos..._

 _Terry se había vuelto su mejor amigo, su cómplice, su todo, durante los meses que le siguieron a la rehabilitación... Sentía que al final aquella inseguridad que hubo en ella, dejo una en él, una herida tan grande, llenándose de oscuridad..._

 _Durante meses de estarlo meditarlo, sin avisarle llego a verle actuar al teatro..._

 _El recuerdo de esa noche... de cómo las luces del teatro fueron bajando, envolviendo el ambiente en una atmosfera irreal..._

 _De cómo, el palpitar de su corazón estaba desbocado, que sentían que en cualquier momento se desplomaría ante el nerviosismo ver Terry bajo esa faceta. A través del palco, miraba cada detalle del escenario, encontrando todo ese mundo demasiado resplandeciente para ella.._

 _Mas una punzada de culpa le lleno el corazón, al recordar las veces en que el la hubo invitado, las cuales, no lo acompaño ni una vez, siempre excusándose, huyendo de aquellos sentimientos de celos, de solo pensar en ella.._

 _Así como las estaciones, las cosas cambian, Terry podría también estar lejos de su alcance...No estaba segura de lo que podría encontrar en su camino... de poder con contar con él, los próximos años de su vida ya que con su carrera había etapas en las que no podían coincidir... Ese año, Terry se embarcaría en una gira que duraría varios meses a lo largo de Inglaterra y de algunas regiones de Europa..._

 _Como si sus temores, fuesen evidentes ante los ojos de Terry, esa tarde en la cual se encontraba un poco melancólica, nuevamente él se declaro..._

 _El sol estaba por caer, dando matices rojizos al atardecer..._

 _Sus pasos se escuchaban por los adoquines, pero parecía que él no escuchaba que estaba acercándose..._

 _Al levantar la vista, encontró que el miraba aquel lugar en donde, el destino interrumpió su historia hacia algunos años... Al parecer, Terry estaba recordando aquel día..._

" _ **Siempre he pensado que este lugar, fue donde comenzaron las cosas malas de nuestras vidas... donde nuestras manos, se separaron, pero ahora entiendo, que fue este lugar que también nos unió... "**_

 _Su corazón se tambaleo por un momento ante ese recuerdo, mas no dejo que ese dolor volviera a ella, al igual que ya no quería que siguiera en el... Cuando estuvo cerca cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, rodeándolo con su calor..._

" _ **Ella que también lo amaba... aquel amor que no pudo ser dado ni correspondido... "**_

 _-No tienes que mirar atrás nunca más Terry.. Estoy aquí ahora contigo.. . Deja el pasado atrás, que pasado es y no cambiara.. Más si podemos seguir cambiando nuestro futuro... –Dijo en un murmullo casi ronco - Si estoy contigo, estoy segura que puedo..._

 _ **¿Qué hubiera pasado si no nos hubiéramos tropezado?...**_

 _ **O Si no hubiéramos doblado por esa esquina...**_

 _Terry afianzo su mano al momento que levemente sonrió de lado, para después jalarle de manera que pudiera abrazarle..._

 _-Lo sé... mi pequeña señorita pecosa.- Terry la atrajo a su cuerpo tomándole un poco más fuerte, hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, aspirando su aroma - Durante este tiempo muchas veces he visto esta imagen... -Dijo con si voz ronca - Si he llegado hasta aquí, es porque estabas ahí...bajo este mismo cielo... Incluso, cuando estuviste dormida, nunca te olvide..._

 _ **¿Qué hubiera pasado, si nunca nos hubiésemos detenido?...**_

 _ **O si nunca nos hubiéramos perdido...**_

 _-Todo está bien ahora...Terry... –Candy metió sus manos a través del abrigo abrazándole.. Llenándose de su calor y del aroma de su cuerpo... buscando de forma directa el cómo besar sus labios, poco a poco y suavemente, saboreando a placer de la sensación que solo su esposo podía brindarle_

 _-Te amo Terry... Gracias, por haberme esperado..._

" _ **Todo aquello, que nos ha llevado por altas y bajas hasta poder llegar a este camino...**_

 _ **Por favor Terry... deja que pueda brindarte, un poco de felicidad..."**_

 ** _..._**

 ** _-Fin—_**


End file.
